I Have A What!
by Emmet.Jasper.Carlisle
Summary: It's been six months since Lily Potter and her husband James died. Six months since two children were left parentless. Severus Snape is mouring. Mourning for his lost love. For his lost friend. For Lily. But Albus has some intersesting news. News of the children. Shocking news that will change him forever. Can he accept that his friend lied to him about something this big? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

A/N okat so i usually dont put these at thr top, but before we get started i wanted to let you guys know a couple things.

1) This going to sound odd, but YES Lily and James came to an agreement to try it and see if the stasis charm worked on humans.

2) That ^ will not make sense untill you get through this first chapter. Sorry.

So now that thats over...ONWARD! :)

* * *

Severus Snape was by no means a man who particularly liked children. He was a teacher because he needed a job and because not may people wanted to hire an ex Death Eater. Not that anyone knew he was a spy. No one but Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Lily.

_Lily._ Pain went through him every time he thought of her. His first love. His only love. The pain he felt after losing her was to much. He almost ended his own life, but the old man kept him from it. Dumbledore. The man he looked up to. He had been right in saying that Lily wouldn't have wanted him to kill himself. She'd have wanted him to carry on living, live and make her proud of him. But it was just so damn hard, he missed her so much. A sudden flash of green in his chambers brough him out of his thoughts, he grasped the glass of firewhiskey and turned.

"Severus." Dumbledore said kindly, "How are you this evening."

Severus simply stared at him, how did he think he was doing?

Dumbledore smiled, "I thought so. You know its been six months since her death, I was thinking-"

"I'm not going anywhere Albus." he said sharply

Dumbledore fixed him with a pointed look, "Severus Snape you will listen to me and left me finish what I am about to say. You will not interrupt me at all until I give you permission. Understood?"

He nodded, Dumbledore took a deep breath and started his story.

"You remember almost two years ago when Lily first found out she was pregnant?" Severus nodded, "There is a secret that you need to know about that pregnancy. Lily and James...they decided...you see Lily had been unfaithful. It was a one night thing. She told James that it was...that it was.."

"It was me." Severus said softly, "I know this Albus."

"She got pregnant. She and James didn't know what to do. They didn't want to put you in an position. So they decided to try something. Something unheard of. Something that could have ended horribly. They cast the stasis charm on the child."

Severus stared at the man in horror. They did what? And what did he mean that Lily got pregnant. She had two kids with James. They were a year old! This was nearly two years ago!

"They went to a muggle doctor and they had another embryo made and inserted into her womb. They confunded the doctor so he wouldn't think she was already pregnant. After a few months, with the children around the same size, they look the charm of the first. Both children grew normally and the pregnancy progressed."

Severus stared at Dumbledore uncomprehending. What was the old man saying?

"I knew this from the beginning, they had come to me for help. Severus, this isn't easy for me to say-"

"Are you insinuating that I have a child?" Severus asked, astonishment clearly found in his voice.

Dumbledore nodded, "A one and a half year old daughter."

"But the timing isn't right-"

"Were you even listening to me?" Dumbledore asked exasperated, "Lily and James put the stasis charm on the girl and then had another child with her."

"Why would they-_He_ hated me."

"THey named you the boys godfather no?"

"Well yes but still-"

"I left both children on Lily's sisters doorstep six months ago."

Severus looked up sharply, "You did _what_?"

"I had no where else to send them."

"I'm his godfather," Severus snapped, "You could have placed them with me."

"You wouldn't have liked it. He has her eyes."

Severus glared at the man, "That_ woman_ you placed them with will not be kind to those children. She hated Lily and I. What makes you think that she will be any sort of nice to her children?"

"It's the only family they have left."

Severus sent another seething glare at the man he looked up too. What she so deluded into think Petunia wouldn't hurt them?

"Unless you would be willing to take them in?" Dumbledore said

Snape saw the old mans plan immediately.

"_What?"_

"Would you take them in Severus?"

He stared at him, had he lost his mind? Since when did Dumbledore think he was good with kids?

"Well then they will stay with their Aunt."

Severus shook his head, "I'll go check on them in a month. If they are not in a safe home I will take them."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, "I'd hoped you would take them in."

Severus rolled his eyes as the old man left him. Of course that was his plan. He always has a plan. Severus turned his thoughts to the Potter children. Well, technically the Potter CHILD and his daughter. He shook his head, It didn't make sense. Lily would have told him, wouldn't she? She wouldn't have hidden something like this from him. Would she?

He shook his head, no she wouldn't lie to him. They were friends. They had gotten over his misspoken words from school and James was somewhat cordial to him. They wouldn't lie to him like this. No, they were good, honest people.

Severus sigh angrily and grabbed his cloak, Dumbledore knew he would stir his curiousity and he would go tonight. Damn that old man! He appirated just outside the block and walked to the door. There was screaming behind the door, Severus frowned. If it was one of those two kids he was not going to get along with them. He knocked once on the door and was met by the horse herself. Petunia gasped and called for her husband fearfully.

"Vernon! Vernon, come quick! It's one of the freaks!"

He stepped into the doorway, the screaming noise was coming from a rather portly child, one who thankfully wasn't one of the children he was after. Petunia's husband, at least we knew the child got his portliness from him, came in holding a raven haired girl by the back of her neck.

"What did that one do?" Petunia asked

"Stupid freak turned the couch purple!" he hissed tossing the girl into the cupboard under the stairs, Severus heard the girl start crying.

"I came to check on Lily's children." Severus snapped

"Why?" Vernon roared, "What do you need them for? I demand you answer me sir!"

"Shut you mouth you fat pig." Severus hissed, "Show me the children."

Petunia Went to the cupboard and opened the door, "Get out here you freaks!"

Two small children, both sporting various bruises crawled out, the girl clung to the boy staring at the three of them in fear.

"'Arry." she whimpered, "'Arry scared."

"What have you been doing to these children?" Severus asked calmly

"Teaching them how to behave!" Vernon yelled causing both children to jump and hold each other tightly

"Do not yell around these children." Severus said, "Can't you see how afraid they are?"

"It doesn't matter! They're like their parents! Freaks!" Petunia hissed

"No! Ana no 'reak!" The little boy yelled

Vernon lunged for the boy, Severus immediately took his wand out and shoved the man back before he could reach the children. Vernon turned on him.

"How dare you touch me! I demand you ge tout of my house at once! Get out!"

Severus turned and looked over at the two children, they stared at him fearfully. One with Lily's eyes, the other with his.

"Harry, Anna." He said softly, "Would you please come with me?"

Petunia screamed, causing both children to jump and look at her. Petunia went back to the cupboard and grabbed a few things, tossing them at him.

"Take them!" She demanded, "Take them and never come back!"

Severus took his wand out and shrunk the clothes putting them in his pockets before kneeling in front of the children. They backed away slightly from him.

"Harry," he said softly while he held his arms out to him, "Come here."

Severus had a little voice in the back of his head that was swearing up and down and throwing a huge fit that Dumbledore had tricked him into coming here and knowing full well he would take them in. Dumbledore knew he didn't like kids that much. What possessed the man to give him this charge?

Harry stared at Severus and shook his head, Vernon bellowed at him. Severus, who was throughly fed up with the man, scooped up both children and turned to him.

"You'd do well to shut you fat mouth Dursley." Severus said calmly, "Or you'll find I can turn you home upside down. Good luck explaining that one to your neighbors."

The other man went purple in the face, but before he could say anything Severus slipped out the door. The two children in his arms were squirming and pushing away from him. Severus went to the park and set them down for a moment.

"No." he said sternly, "You have to come with me."

"'Arry." Ana said, "Want 'Arry."

Severus sighed and called for the Knight Bus before picking them back up. Stan stared at him confusedly when he stepped off the bus.

"Whatcha got there Snape?" he asked

"I need to go back to my home." Severus said ignoring the question.

"Well alright mate, but still, you taken to kidnapping little ones now?"

Severus took money out and paid the foul smelling man before going in and setting the kids on a bed. They huddled together, staring at him fearfully. Severus reached out and petted their hair awkwardly, they didn't moved and continued to stare at him. At least until the bus took off. Then they toppled over into his lap, letting out squeaks of surprise and trying to right themselves. Severus set them upright in his lap, both children stared up at him.

"Do you two ever make any noise?" he asked, "You've been silent for a while. Don't children make noise?"

Stan laughed, "Not used to kids eh?"

His question, again, went unanswered. The rest of the hour journey was made in silence. Severus, when the bus had stopped, looked down at both children and realised they were sleeping. He carefully picked them up, not at all easy to do, and walked back into his home, laying them on the couch before placing a spell so they wouldn't fall off. He sent his portrunus out to Dumbledore asking him to come immediately. But Dumbledore didn't come immediately. Instead he left Severus waiting, and after half an hour of waiting, Ana woke up. She opened her eyes sleepily and rolled her head to look around before sitting up and trying to get off the couch. Severus let the spell down and helped her get off the couch. She didn't look at him but at the floor, Severus looked at her confused.

"Ana." He said causing the girl to jump

"Sowwy." she said looking up frantically, "I sowwy."

Severus was so confused, what was she sorry for? Severus walked over to her and knelt next to her, she stared at him scared.

"Are you hungry Ana? Would you like some food?"

At this she stared at him uncomprehending. He picked her up, causing her to squirm and whimper, and walked into the kitchen. He set her on the counter, because he had no clue where else to set her, and told her to stay. He grabbed a pop tart and handed her a piece of it. She stared at him with wide, black eyes.

"Eat." he said

"'Arry too?" she asked softly, as if she were afraid of his answer.

"Yes." Severus said nodding and picking her up, Ana looked relieved.

Severus carried her out to the living room again and set her on the couch, she poked Harry until he woke up. He smiled at her and babbled something in baby talk, she handed him the pop tart in her hand. He stared at it and shook his head, Ana pushed it towards him.

"Eat." she said, "'Arry eat."

He looked at Snape and he nodded, Harry started eating. Severus handed them more bits of pop tart, watching them as they ate. They smiled at each other and talked animatedly, everyone and a while they would look at him and quite down for a moment before talking again. The fireplace flashed green and both children froze, Dumbledore came out smiling.

"I see you went earlier than you planned."

"You knew full well I would. I had to see if they were safe."

"You didn't at all go to see if what I told you about the girl was true?"

Severus smirked slightly, "Well that was part of it."

"I see you've decided to take them in."

Severus looked at Dumbledore, "I don't have a clue on how to raise children."

Suddenly the fireplace flashed again and Minerva stepped out, "That's why I'm here."

She walked over to the kids and sat next to Harry, Ana stared at her before shouting, "Cat!"

"It appears Miss Anastasia remembers you Minnie."

"Anastasia?" Severus asked

"Her first name. What have you been calling her?"

"Ana. Harry called her name."

Minivera looked at Severus and stroked Harry's head, "Where did these bruises come from?"

"I'm going to guess Mr. Dursley." He said, "When I arrived he had ahold of Ana by the back of he neck."

"You better have done something to the man." Minerva said angrily

Harry and Ana pulled away from her and inched backwards towards Severus.

"What did I-"

"Be careful with your tone." Severus said softly as he tried to sooth them, "They frighten easy."

"What did they do to them?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that they need to eat some more." Severus picked Harry up, Ana instantly made a noise of protest, "Will you bring her Minnie?"

She nodded and picked the girl up, following Severus to the kitchen, Ana reached for Harry when Severus set him on the counter.

"That's hardly safe Severus!"

"Where do you suggest I put them? I'm not exactly set up to take in children."

She nodded and set Ana next to her brother, standing in front of them so they didn't fall. Dumbledore was smiling in the doorway.

"You'll make a good father Severus." He said

"What about my job?" Severus asked turning to face him, The bread on the counter forgotten for a moment.

"You still have it. We'll come up with a plan for when the time comes."

Severus nodded and turned back to the bread, putting peanut butter on it and cutting it into pieces. What in the world would happen to the children because f his job? Where would they go during the day? _I'm already attached, _Severus groaned inwardly.

Severus handed a plate full of bread prices to the children and watched as they started eating. Minerva watched Severus as he watched the children, the ghost of a smile that appeared on his face was all she needed to see to know that they would be in good hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva told Severus that she would babysit the two children while he went out shopping for food and some furniture for the two tykes. Severus was thankful for the woman because he couldn't imagine trying to tote around the two kids, they were so afraid of people when they picked one of them up. Severus wondered if they would get used to him, he certainly hoped so. He walked through the store and went straight for the baby furniture. He looked at baby seats and booster seats, high-chairs, a crib, clothes(the children were clothes in rather large, very unfitting clothes), and a few educational toys. He purchased two high chairs and a couple sets of clothes in what he thought was their size. Then he set to work on finding some food. They were able to eat on their own so they didn't need baby food, but what would they like? He walked up and down the aisles and grabbed a few things that he thought they would like. School wouldn't start for another two months so it would do well to figure out what they did and didn't like.

An hour later, he was walking out the store, his pockets lighter than when he arrived. As soon as Severus stepped foot into his home, he knew something had gone wrong. His foyer was a mess, it looked as if a tornado had run through it. He dropped everything on the floor, pulling his wand out and advancing slowly into the living room. Where in the bloody hell was Minerva? Where were Harry and Anna? The living room was just as bad as the foyer, the cushions of the couch and the two chairs had been thrown about and curtains half hanging still.

"Minerva?" He called, "Harry? Anna?"

There was a loud thump upstairs and Severus rapidly ascended them. He turned the corner and froze in the hallway. Minerva, looking throughly disheveled with half her hair out of its normally neat bun, was rattling the door trying to get into the bathroom.

"Harry please open the door." She said

"What is going on?" Severus asked curiously, "Did you need to trash my home?"

"The children did it." She said, "The poor things freaked out after you had left. Anna was trying to find somewhere to hide while Harry followed her. Then all the sudden everything just flew into the air. They darted for the stairs and locked themselves in the bathroom."

"Did you try using your wand?" Severus asked smirking

She glared at him, "It got lost somewhere when everything went flying."

Severus stiffled a laugh and tapped his wand on the door, "_Alohamora._"

The door unlocked and Severus gently pushed it open, he didn't want to scare the children and he also didn't want to hit one of them if they were too close to the door. When he had the door opened enough to stick his head through he cautiously looked in. Both children were staring at him with wide, red eyes and sniffling noses. Severus sighed and slowly walked towards them, they looked like frightened deer and he didn't want them to get any more scared than they were.

"Harry, Anna," he said kneeling in front of them, "Are you okay?"

They stared at him for second before Harry broke the tense silence.

"We sowwy." he said looking down

Minerva made a noise of compassion, they were apologizing for an accident? Severus reached for them and slowly pulled them into his lap.

"It wasn't you fault Harry. Or yours Anna."

They stared up at him confused, "No punish?" Anna asked hopefully

"No punish." Severus said smiling despite his definite dislike for the improper grammar

They smiled at each other and touched hands, both letting out giggles. Severus stood slowly and walked past a smiling McGonagall to the destroyed living room. Severus went to retrieve the toys and set them with the children on the floor before fixing the couch cushions and hanging the drapes back up. Who knew kids could create so much damage? McGonagall, after fixing her hair, set to work repairing the foyer.

**Kids POV**

While the man was working on fixing the drapes, his back to the two children, Anna and Harry were watching him interestedly. Why didn't he punish them when they made things fly? Why didn't he yell and hit them? Was he playing a joke where they had to go back after a while?

Harry looked at Anna and pointed to Severus's turned back, "Name?"

Anna shrugged before crawling over to where Severus was. She pulled herself up into a standing position, Harry right next to her, and reached up to lightly pull on the man's robes (They weren't completely sure if the man was going to hit them or not.) to get his attention. The man looked down confused for a moment before coming down and getting on eye level with them.

"Yes Anna?"

Anna smiled, happy that somebody, even a complete stranger, had used her name. Usually she was just 'Girl' and Harry was just 'Boy'.

She reached a hand out to him shyly and said softly, "Name?"

The mans eyes widened comically, causing her to giggle a little and Harry to poke her back. He didn't want his sister to get in trouble if it upset the man she was laughing.

"Merlin! I've forgotten to tell you my name haven't I?" he asked but continued on without waiting for a reply, "I'm Severus, Severus Snape."

"Sev'rus." Anna said stumbling over the name

"Snap." Harry said confusedly, who would name someone Snap?

The man laughed softly, "Close." he said ruffling Harry's hair, "Very close. How about we come up with something easier?"

"How about they call you Dad?" the woman said

Anna turned around and looked at her, "Dad?

The man, Sev'rus, smiled at that. Harry touched his face slowly, testing the waters to see if it was okay.

"Dad?" he asked echoing Anna.

"Minnie," Sev'rus said as he held Harry's small hand in his, "They've only been here a day."

"And I'm positive that one day they will love you more than you can ever imagine." they woman, Minnie, said.

Harry turned to the woman, keeping his hand in Sev'rus's, "Minnie Mouse?"

Anna looked at her brother with wide eyes before shaking her head in laughter. This woman didn't look like a mouse!

"No 'Arry. She no look like mouse." Anna said laughing

"But her name Minnie?" he asked looking confused

Sev'rus laughed slightly and turned Harry to look at him, "It's not her real name, it's her nickname."

"Nic'name?" Anna asked

"Yes." Sev'rus said smiling, "Your name is Anastasia. You're nickname is Anna."

Anna smiled and nodded, Harry did too.

"I get one?" he asked

Sev'rus smiled, "I'm sure we can come up with somthing."

**Adult POV**

McGonagall left after she helped Severus set up the high chairs and the crib. Severus got a scathing look when she had realised he had only bought one and made him swear that he would go buy another the next day. But once she had left, the children had been settled into their high chairs and watching Severus make dinner. He figured he would attempt to make some pork and see how they reacted to it. When he had finished cooking he turned to the two children and set to work cutting their food into bite sized peices before handing them each a small plate and a fork.

"Be careful not to poke your eyes out okay?" he said giving them each a small cup of milk.

Anna nodded excitedly and put a piece in her mouth, she promptly spit it back out and made a face.

"Hot." she said grumpily

"Blow on it." Severus said demonstrating with his own piece, "See?"

Harry nodded and did as he had been shown, Anna followed suit and smiled at her brother. Severus watched the two of them eat, they ate quickly and happily and, after asking three times if they wanted more, they both had a second helping. After dinner, he changed the children and set them on the floor of the living room.

As if on cue to his next question, both Harry and Anna yawned.

"Are you tired?" he asked looking at the clock. It was 7:30

They nodded and he picked them up, still not an easy task, before carrying them to the room across from his. He put them in the crib and pulled out two blankets and pillows. They cuddled up together as Severus tucked the blanket around them and smiled. As he was closing the door, he could have sworn he heard a little voice call out, "Night Sev'rus."

**Anna's Dream**

_*Dream*_

_Harry was pushing her down the little hallway as they ran to the cupboard, Uncle was very mad. Somehow the living room wasn't the ugly vomit green color anymore, but a light purple. Uncle had screamed and screamed and screamed, scaring both of the Potter youths. Anna clung to her brother, scared about why Uncle was yelling at them. Anna and Harry didn't know how it had happened! Anna was just thinking about how nice it would be if the living room was purple and then it happened! She was scared of the red-faced man who was her Uncle. All he did was yell at Anna and Harry. Yell and hit. He always hit hard. So when Uncle had mad a move to hit her, Harry had pushed her out of the way and taken it for her. Anna screamed and pulled at Harry. _

_"Up 'Arry! Up!"_

_Harry stood up, looked slightly dazed, and they took off running. Anna made it there first and wretched the door open, Harry tossed himself on the little bed, Anna slammed the door and heard it lock from the outside. Anna turned to her brother and clung to him, weeping in fear and shaking. She wanted to get out of there, she wanted someone to save her and her brother._

_*End Dream*_

**Severus POV **_*First Person*_

I woke up to screams. On instinct I grabbed my wand and was out the door in less than thirty seconds, who care if I was in my night attire? I ran across the hall and pulled the door open, my pulse hammering. What on earth caused one of them so scream like this? I walked to the crib and looked in, Harry and trying to sooth a screaming, still sleeping Anna. I put my wand down on the night stand and picked her up.

"Wake up Anna," I said softly shaking her, "Wake up. It's just a bad dream."

Harry watched attentively, I briefly wondered if this had happened before. Anna's screams calmed into whispers as I held her and she gradually woke up. After a few minutes she was staring at me, looking completely afraid, and crying.

"Shh, don't cry Anna." I said as I conjured a chair to sit in, "Don't cry Honey."

"Don't want go back." she said crying, "Uncle yell and hit."

I stared at her in horror, "Did he hit you Anna? Did he hit you or Harry?"

She nodded, sobbing as she curled up to me, "Don't let go back. Please Sev'rus. Please."

I held her to me and took a deep breath, "Never Anna. You don't have to ever go back."

"Me?" Harry asked

I smiled and picked him up, "You don't have to either. You can stay with me if you want."

"I want stay!" Harry said looking up, "I want stay with Dad!"

I looked at him stunned, happiness filling me like a balloon at his words

Anna smiled tearfully and nodded, "Stay with Dad."

they both curled up to me and I looked at the heavens. _Minerva McGonagall, _I said in my head,_ They haven't even been here a day and you've got them calling me Dad! _I can already hear Minnie smiling and telling me, "All is well Severus, all is well."

Don't get me wrong, I'd love to be their Dad, but they've been here a day? What if I mess up and they hate me for it later? I wont be Dad then. I'll just be The Man Who Raised Harry and Anna Potter.

"No." I whispered smiling slightly to myself, "Anna _Snape._"

* * *

A/N: So there you have it! I thought about ending it after Anna's dream...but i couldn't stop writing! So I figured I'd end on a happier note instead of a sad one. BTW I was thinking about adding in a few parts where Anna or Harry have dreams (like the one above) where that mean old whale of a man is beinga jerk! but I'm not sure. I tend to get a little touchy about verbal and physical abuse. Personal story behind it. So I may...but i dont know if i'll be able to do much. So bear with me okay? Make sure to review! they make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Severus POV**

I've had Harry and Anna for a week. A long, tiresome week. Each night it seems that one of them has a nightmare. Last night it was Harry and it had been so bad that nothing i could do could calm the child. I sat in the chair, which I found was quickly becoming my new bed, and held him for hours. He cried and cried and nothing could seemingly stop him. Anna, amazingly, was asleep through it all. I tried to rock Harry back to sleep, I tried to give him warm milk, nothing seemed to work. As a last effort before I was completely at a loss, I transfigured a bed and laid down with him, trying to sooth him back to sleep.

"Shh Harry. Everything is going to be okay. Don't cry Honey." I whispered, pulling him to me.

Much to my surprise, about half and hour later, Harry fell asleep. I followed not long after.

The following morning I woke up to Anna's shrill shriek, accompanied by Harry's noise of protest as I go up. Anna, looking around wildly, was yelling her brothers name frantically.

"Hush Anna." I said picking her up and setting her on the bed with Harry, "All is well."

Harry, while giving his sister a look of contempt for waking him up, turned to me.

"Lay down?" he asked

I smirked and shook my head, "Sorry Harry. It's breakfast time."

Harry frowned, "Nap?"

"Later." I said, "Breakfast first"

I helped both down the stairs, (Anna was adamant about walking down with assistance, since earlier in the week she had fallen.) before going to make breakfast. Harry pulled Anna toward the toys and they both started playing with the blocks, I watched them from where I was standing in the kitchen. Anna and Harry were passing different sized blocks to each other and building a large building. By the time I had pancakes made, Harry had chocolate chip and Anna strawberry, their building completed. Or at least I think it was. I put them in their chairs and set their plates in front of them. Harry smiled at me and clapped enthusiastically.

"Tank you Dad!" he said

Anna nodded, "Tanks you!"

I smiled and ruffled their hair, "You're welcome."

"We go park?" Anna asked between bites

"Eat with you mouth closed Honey," I reprimanded her smiling, "And no. I was thinking we could go see a couple friend of mine. They have a boy your age."

THey both looked at me mildly interested, Harry covered in melted chocolate.

"Little boy?" Anna asked

"Draco."

"Dra-coo?"

I chuckled and nodded, "basically."

Anna nodded and returned to eating, I ate mine swiftly before helping Harry down and washing his face and hands and turning to help Anna.

Over the past week Anna and Harry have astounded me. They look similar, their hair color and nose's are examples, but yet so different. Harry had hair, much like his insolent father, that grew all over the place. Anna had long, straight black hair. Harry also had Lily's eye's, much unlike Anna who had my black ones. Both of them were perfect in their own way. Both of them were, already after a week, worming their way into my heart. _Merlin, I must be going soft!_

After watching Anna and Harry crawl up the stairs(Harry loved to race Anna up the stairs, why I have no clue), and helping them get dressed, I packed a bag full of anything we might need while we were at the Malfoy's. Extra clothes, small toys, and a few random things I grabbed. Then we used the floo. It took two trips, one for each child, but it didn't take very long. Narcissa Malfoy, the matriarch of the family, was watching Harry play with Draco. Anna, who was still in my arms, laughed when Harry's hair suddenly turned blue.

"Draco," Narcissa said appalled, "Why did you do that?"

"Favorite color blue!" Harry laughed pulling his hair to try to get a better look at it.

I shook my head and laughed, setting Anna down. Anna instantly walked over to Draco and Harry, all three started talking animatedly.

"Well they appear to be getting along nicely." Lucius said from behind his wife, "It's good to see you old friend."

"The same to you," I said, "How have you been?"

"I've been rather well," he said, "With the Dark Lord now gone."

I nodded, "Everyone can breathe easier now."

"I take it these are the children who did it?" Narcissa said softly

"Yes," I said, "However there's been an interesting twist to the story."

Lucius smiled, "Are you referring to the fact that she looks nothing like her supposed father?"

I nodded, "Yes, that would be it."

Narcissa looked at Anna for a long moment before turning to us confused, "What in Merlin's name do you mean?"

I smiled, "According to Dumbledore she is mine child."

"But how is that possible?" Lucius asked, "Surely you know that she and the boy can't be twins."

"Lily was a bright witch." I said, "She did something that could have potentially harmed herself, or the child even. She used the stasis charm. Then proceeded to get implanted with another child. Harry."

Narcissa looked back and forth between Anna and myself, mouth slightly open in shock.

"You-you can't be serious! That could have killed them both!"

"She and James did it to protect me."

"What?" She asked completely flabbergasted, "How long have you know about this?!"

"A week."

There was a beat of silence, Lucius stared at me shocked.

"They never told you?"

I shook my head, "No, Dumbledore did. Then proceeded to tell me he left both of them on the door step of Lily's sister. I found them and took them in."

"Were they mistreated?" Narcissa asked softly

"They both had bruises." I said shortly, "Both were terrified of their uncle. They have nightmares. I'll admit I haven't had much sleep."

Narcissa looked a cross between murderous and compassionate. Lucius looked scandalized. Abuse was not taken lightly in pureblood families. Most abused children were sent to live with families who would take care of them while their parents were sent to Azkaban.

"How bad are their nightmares?" Narcissa finally asked

"It usually takes a couple hours to calm them down. Last night however, Harry just wouldn't calm down. I tried everything I could think of. Eventually I laid down with him and he fell asleep not soon after."

Narcissa smiled, "You care for them."

"It's hard not to. Technically he is my half son." I said, "But it's more than that Cissa. It's been a week and I already know that if they get taken away the science of my home would kill me."

Lucius smiled, "That's the joy of having kids Severus. Once you have them, life just isn't the same with them not at home."

Anna walked over to me and held her arms up smiling.

"Up?" she asked

I smiled and picked her up, she leaned against me and closed her eyes, Narcissa cooed and smiled. Harry and Draco, Harry with green hair now, were playing with Draco's toys laughing and smiling.

"Dad?" Anna's voice said softly

"Yes Anna?"

"You not send us back? We stay with you?"

I looked down at her and smiled, "Of course." I said, "Always."

* * *

A/N: I've decided to make Draco and his parents good guys caught in a bad situation. Basically thats because I didn't want to alieniate Sev from his friends and plus I like Draco...good,bad, sexy...i mean come on! have you seen him in the movies?! absolutely amazingly H-O-T!

Okay, fangirl moment over! promise :) Anyone interested in being a Beta? I could use one. Review and let me know what you guys think :)

And thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I honestly listen to what you guys say and try to add things in to make it better. And no need to worry about Sev not loving Harry. It's going to be a key part of the story in the future.

3 always,

Em


	4. Chapter 4

**Narcissa POV**

Sev was smiling down at the little girl in his arms, reassuring her. She was curled up in his arms, eyes glitteing in what looked to be tears.

"Uncle no like me or 'Arry." She whispered

I saw Sev's eyes darken, "What do you mean Anna?"

Anna looked over towards her brother and Draco, the pair were laughing and playing. Anna didn't respond right away. Sev watched her carefully, as if waiting for her to break.

"Uncle hit him." she said looking back up after a few moments, "The liv'in 'oom went purple. I like purple."

Sev smiled and nodded, "And he hit Harry?"

"'Arry pushed me out of way." she said, "Had to run to 'oom. Uncle yelled. Face turned funny colors."

"Did he hit you?"

Anna nodded, "'Arry yelled when Uncle did. Hate him."

Draco, who had decided to come over and see why his new friend wasn't playing, pulled Anna's hand.

"Why sad?" he asked, "Uncle Sev love you."

Anna looked at him curiously, "No Uncle Sev. Daddy."

Harry nodded, "Daddy!"

Draco pointed to Sev frowning, "Uncle Sev." He pointed to Lucius, "Daddy."

Anna shook her head, "No. Daddy." she pointed to Sev, "No Uncle Sev."

Lucius laughed, "I'm Draco's Daddy. Uncle Sev is your Daddy."

Anna nodded and smiled, "Who you?"

I smiled, "Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius."

Harry walked over to me and smiled, "Hi Auntie Cissa."

Anna smiled at me, "Hi."

Draco smiled at her and pulled her hand, "Want go play Anna."

Anna got off Sev's lap and followed Draco back to the toys, throwing a small block at his head.

"Anna that's not nice." Sev said sternly

"Sowwy Drac." she said smiling

Draco smiled back and took her hand, placing the block in it.

"You do it again if it make you happy."

Anna giggled and shook her head, "Daddy be mad."

Harry pulled my dress and held his arms up, "Up Auntie?"

I picked him up and smiled, "You've got great kids Sev."

Severus smiled at Harry, "I do don't I?"

Harry, smiling at me, tugged at my loose hair.

"Pwetty." he said, "I wike black."

I chuckled, "Well that's good. That seems to be all your Dad wears!"

Harry nodded giggling, "Love Daddy."

I smiled at Sev, "You do?" I asked feining shock, "How much?"

"Lots and lots!" Harry said excitedly, "He hold me all night when I cry. Had nightmare."

I hugged him, "What was it about darling?"

"Uncle. He hates us. He said he coming back for us. Said he was goin to hurt Dad and take us 'way. I got scared."

I hugged Harry, "Oh Honey," I said sadly

Sev got up and took Harry from me, "Harry," he said softly, "I won't ever let him take you. Never. You and Anna are special and he doesn't understand that."

"Daddy special too?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, we all are."

"Even Draco?" Harry asked smiling, "I wike Draco."

Sev smiled, "I couldn't tell."

Harry nodded enthusiasctically, "Draco cool!"

Lucius laughed and smiled, "I hope you think that in the future."

*TIME SKIP *

**Sev POV**

It was almost time for dinner and I couldn't find my children. Did the Malfoy Manor _have_ to be so big? I've checked every room except the dungeons and the master bedroom. _WHERE THE HELL ARE MY KIDS?_

"Cissa." I said impetiently, "Where are the children?"

She looked at me wide eyed, "What do you mean? aren't they in the play room?"

I shook my head, "No,"

"So where are they?"

I stared at her, "I just asked you!"

"Where haven't you checked?"

"Your room and the dungeons."

She took off upstairs, I followed her quickly. She pulled the bedroom door open and started lauging.

"What's so funny?" I asked looking in

On the bed, Harry and Lucius were asleep. Harry, curled up next to him, sleeping peacefully. Lucius, sleeping just as peacfully, with orange hair. I started lauging too, Harry stirred slightly.

"Daddy." he said yawning, "What so funny?"

"Harry where's Draco and Anna?" I asked smiling

"Hide and seek." Harry yawned, "I got tired."

I sighed, "I"m going to check the Dungeons. You wake up you're lovely, _orange _husband."

Cissa smiled, "I'm so getting a picture of this."

I laughed softly and headed down the stairs, I wondered which kid turned his hair orange. The door at the bottom was open a little, I took this as a good sign. When I opened the door, wand raised and lit, I looked around the musty room. It took me a few minutes of walking around but I finally found them. Both curled up together, sleeping. I smiled at them, Anna was curled up in Draco's arms, Draco had his head on top of hers, holding her to him. Both were sleeping peacefully. I carefully picked them both up, managing to to wake them some how, and carried them upstairs. Draco was still holding Anna. In the living room, with a very disgruntled Lucius, Narcissa was playing with a lively Harry.

"Harry!"she said tickling him, "Why are you laughing?"

"You tickling me Aunt Cissy!" he laughed

Lucius eyed the two I was carring, "Seems like they've been getting along."

"Appears so." I said smiling, "I love you're hair."

He glared at me, running a hand through his orange hair, "Draco did it. Trying to cheer Anna up. Apparently she had a bad dream and Draco felt the need to cheer her up and my exspense."

Anna stirred and pulled away from Draco enough to look up at me.

"Daddy." she murmured, "Uncle Lucius. Orange hair. Draco funny."

I smiled, "I see that."

she settled back into Draco's arms and sighed, Draco smiled in his sleep and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I'd bet my fourtune on those two getting together eventually." Lucius smiled

"It looks inevitable." I said setting the two down on the couch.

"Uncle Sev." Draco whinned walking up, "Bad!"

Anna looked up at him, "Sleep Draco."

He smiled at her, "Yes Anna."

Narcissa let out a snort, "They will get along perfectly. She'll tell him what to do, and he'll follow orders."

Lucius smiled meekly, "Just like us Darling?"

"Of course." She smiled.

Anna smiled, "Draco is nice."

"Anna's nice." Draco said

"No copy me." she said snuggling up to him

"Anna, Draco, its almost time to eat." I said, "You need to stay away."

Draco sat up, "Food?"

"Yes Draco," I said, "Dinner will ge shortly." Anna sighed, "Aren't you hungry Anna?"

She nodded, "Yes Dad. Want sleep though."

Draco laughed, "But food important."

Anna smiled, "So is sleep."

Narcissa laughed as a house elf appeared, "Dinner is ready for Master and his guests."

"Thank you Dobby." Lucius said, "We will be right there."

*TIME SKIP*

_Bedtime_

As I laided Anna and Harry down for bed that night, both children hugged my neck tightly.

"Thank you Dad." Anna said

"You the best." Harry said

"Well thank you." I said hugging them tightly

"We see Draco again?" Anna asked

I smiled at her and ruffled her hair, "Of course we can."

"Tomorrow?"

I laughed, "How about in a few days? I have to get school plans ready."

"We go to school?" Harry asked confused

"Well, you'll be going with me. You won't acctually be going to school for lessons. You'll be with me."

"Good." Anna said, "Draco coming to?"

I laughed agian, "No sweetie, Draco's going to stay at home. But we'll vist him."

She smiled as I set them in the crib, "Night Dad."

"Sleep tight." I said

"No let bugs bite!" Harry laughed clapping

Anna laughed with her brother, "You funny 'Arry."

They both settled down and closed their eyes, I smiled as I closed the door halfway. Yupp, I thought, Anna and Draco are definatly going to be and item.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short! I'm working on a lot of homework so i've been trying my hardest to get a lot typed. Failing miserably :( next chapter will DEFINATELY BE LONGER. I've got it planned out.

In other news...am I the only one sad that UofM beat Northwestern? Stupid Michigan...State is so much better!

3

Em


	5. Chapter 5

**SEV POV**

It's been a month since our first visit to Malfoy Manor. Anna, Draco and Harry became fast friends and we are usually over there twice a week. But now it's time for us to go to Hogwarts. Anna and Harry are excited to go to school, but they will miss Draco. I had to get a few of the house elves from Hogwarts to take all of the furniture that I needed for the kids, which turns out is a lot. The crib, all but forgotten after the first couple weeks, was transfigured into a chair. Harry and Anna both had separate beds, not that they stayed in them.

"Dad!" Anna yelled coming into the room as fast as her legs would carry her, "Dad, 'Arry found a scary thing!"

"A scary thing?" I asked standing up from packing books to look at her, "What on Earth do you mean?"

"It made a noise and 'Arry opened the thing and then a scary thing came out!" she said pulling my hand, "Have help 'Arry!"

She pulled me past their room and to the last room, Harry was cowering on the floor in front of what appeared to be Vernon Dursley. Harry, once he caught sight of me, flung himself against me and started babbling incoherently.

"Uncle-take away-no let him Dad-send away!"

I held him against me and stroked his hair, "Shh Harry. Everything's okay."

Anna let out a shrill noise and pointed to where Dursley was. In its place were Harry and Anna. Both children lying on the floor covered in blood, dead. Anna took a step forward and suddenly it started to change shapes. Dursley again.

"You're coming with me." It said, "You'll never see you brother again do you hear me? Or the man you call your father. You'll be locked in the basement forever!"

Anna, staring at the man in shock, shook her head. I raised my wand and banished the demon, Anna turned to me with tears.

"I no like Uncle. Uncle Lucius better."

Harry looked up at his sister and nodded, "I wuv you Anna."

"I wuv you too 'Arry." Anna smiled

I sighed and hugged them both. Boggarts, I thought, absolutely horrible.

Twenty minutes later, we were flooing to my chambers at Hogwarts. Anna and Harry tried to help me unpack but after one of the books almost hit Harry in the head, I decided it was best to let the elves do it and take the children to the Great Hall to get some food. In the Great Hall was most of the staff. They all froze when the three of us entered. Harry on my hip, Anna holding my hand, I'm fairly sure none of them had expected this. Minerva smiled at me.

"How has your summer been Severus?" she asked, "Children behaving well?"

"Very well. They found a boggart this morning. Scared them half to death."

Minerva picked up Anna, causing the girl to smile.

"Minnie Mouse!" Harry laughed

"Cat 'Arry." Anna laughed

Flitwick came over and Anna smiled at him, "'Ello Sir."

Minerva set her down and Flitwick smiled at her, "Well aren't you adorable!" he said in his high pitched voice

"You small." Anna said

"Anna," I said, "That's not nice Honey."

"Oh. Sowwy."

Flitwick laughed, "Oh it's no problem Severus. I am rather short aren't I?"

I set Harry down and he smiled up at Minerva.

"Hi Minnie Mouse."

"Hello Harry." She said kneeling down and smiling at him, "How are you?"

"Good! Daddy sent Uncle away! I got scared and then Dad sent him away!" Harry clapped happily.

Flitwick was entertaining Anna by making things float, forks, goblets, people.

"Flitwick put me down!" Madame Hooch said

"Come now don't tell me you're afraid of heights." I said, "You ride a broom after all."

Anna turned to the woman, "You fly?" she asked excitedly

Madame Hooch, once set rightly on her feet nodded, "Yes."

"I watch?"

Flitwick nodded, "I'm sure you'll be able too."

"Are you all set up for classes Severus?" Dumbledore asked from behind me

I turned, "Yes Headmaster, I'm all set. Anna and Harry have been helping me."

"Really now?" he asked, eyes twinkling merrily

Anna, who had turned to the old man in confusion, nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I help with books and Harry and Dad did something."

He nodded and bent to her level, "Are you enjoying being with Severus, Anna?"

I tensed waiting for her answer. I didn't want to lose her. Or Harry. Both of them were like my children. Anna smiled at the old man.

"Well duh!" she giggled, "He's the best Daddy ever! He is nice and feeds us and he even lets us play with toys! And we made a friend and we have Auntie Cissa and Uncle Lucius and Draco is my best friend!"

Harry nodded, "Auntie Cissa plays Tickle Monster and I laugh. Daddy is the best."

All of the women in the room cooed, I couldn't help but smile. I hugged them both.

"And you're the best children ever." I said, "Now it's time to eat."

"Pancakes?" Harry asked smiling

"Maybe for breakfast tomorrow."

"Yay!"

Dumbledore whispered something into Anna's ear and her eyes widened, she whispered back to him smiling. Dumbledore nodded and laughed. Anna ran to me and squeezed my neck.

"I wuv you Papa." She whispered

**Dumbledore POV**

"Anna," I whispered in her ear, "You should tell your father you love him."

She turned to me, eyes wide but smiling, "Really?"

I laughed and nodded, watching her throw herself against Severus and then his eyes widen comically. I smiled at him as he whispered back to her, Harry watch them carefully before speaking.

"I wuv Daddy too!"

Severus nodded and hugged him next, "And I love you just as much as I love Anna."

Minerva smiled at me but spoke to Severus, "Shall we get the children something to eat?"

He nodded, "Yes." He smiled at the two children in his arms, "My children."

Anna nodded, "Always."

Severus looked at her shocked for a moment before hugging her again, mumbling something. When he looked up he had a tear running down his face, Harry reached up and wiped it away.

"Daddy crying?" he asked

Anna hugged Severus, "We wuv you Daddy. No be sad."

"I'm happy," he said, "Very happy."

Both children smiled, "Go eat Daddy?"

He nodded, "Let's go eat."

**Anna POV **_first day of school_

Today kids were coming to school. Brother and I were sitting with Daddy at the big table in the front; I was next to the big man Harry next to a weird teacher. Kids started filing in, they looked surprised to see me and Harry sitting with Daddy and Minnie and the others. When the smaller of the kids were let in, a hat sang a song and then people had to wear the hat. The hat talked! It was so cool! After that, the oldest of the people we were sitting with, a man with a point beard stood up to talk.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts." He said, "As you can see, Professor Snape has two new additions with him. They are his family and as such will be treated with the up most respect. I realize that they are young yes, but they will be around the castle. So if you see them, do be polite and help them."

He went on about a forest, and a few rules for the new kids to know, and then we got to eat. I love the food here. I mean, yeah Dad can cook, but I love the food here too. Harry and I smiled at each other before looking at Dad.

"We be helpers?" Harry asked

Dad smiled down at us, "Maybe. It all depends on tomorrow."

I smiled and nodded, "We be good Daddy."

"I'm sure you will be." He said handing me a plate of food, "Now eat up."

I couldn't wait for tomorrow. In the week we've been here, Dad has been making stuff in pots. Harry and I looked at the books he was cooking from and Dad explained some of the steps to us. Harry decided he didn't like it and went to play with our toys, I stayed and watched Dad and looked at the book. I tried to make sense of the words, but I couldn't. Daddy says he'll teach me to read one day though. I'm excited to learn. I wonder if the kids will be nice to me and Harry. I'm sure Dad won't let them be mean to us. He loves us and protects us. Just like from Uncle. I shiver thinking of Uncle, the bad dreams have gone away, but every now and then Harry or I have one. But every time we have one, we wake up to Dad holding us and telling us everything was going to be fine. He was the best Dad ever, and Harry would agree with me.

I wonder where Dad will put us when he's busy with the peoples he's going to teach. Maybe he'd let me and Harry stay with him, maybe we'd hang out with some elves even! I'm so excited, maybe the elves can teach me something? As I started to eat, Dad gave the students in front of us a mean look.

"Dad." I said poking his arm, "What's wrong?"

He looked at me before sighing, "They're a bunch of dunderheads."

"What's a dunderhead?" I asked confused

He gave a small chuckle and ruffled my hair, "I'll tell you later Honey."

I smiled and took a bite of my food, "Okay."

Harry smiled widely at me, mashed potatoes in his hair. I laughed and pointed at him, Dad rolled his eyes, "Well I guess it's a good thing its bath night."

I smiled at Dad and started eating with my fork. One of us kids had to eat with a fork and not get to messy. And besides, I'm not a big fan of food in my hair.

*Later that night*

I yawned as Dad tucked me and Harry into bed; he gave up a while ago trying to get us to sleep in separate beds. I snuggled up to Harry, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Dad," He said, "Where we going tomorrow?"

"Well, for tomorrow you'll be with me, or you can go with Minnie."

"Go with Minnie Mouse?" Harry asked happily

"If you want." Dad smiled

"Yay!" he said smiling, "Anna go with Minnie too?"

"I want Dad." I said smiling, "Dad's job is cool!"

Dad laughed and tucked us in, "Sleep well, it'll be an early day tomorrow."

"Wuve you Dad." We both said

"And I love you both." He said hugging us.

**SEV POV**

I was slightly behind. Harry was spirited off this morning by a house elf to Minnie's rooms, Anna dressed, and we were still behind. How am I behind exactly? I have no clue. But nevertheless, I'm behind. And my first class starts in half an hour.

"Anna!" I said frantically, "Can you hand me the cauldron on the front bench?"

She smiled and climbed up to get it, handing it to me, "You need help Dad?"

I kissed her head, "I do. Could you go to my study in the next room and grab the stack of notes and bring them here?"

"Yes Sir." She smiled heading off

Two minutes later she handed me the notes and I handed her a few items, "Put them on the work benches please?"

Anna nodded, smiling and put the tools on the desks. After a few more minutes voices could be heard outside the door. Anna was sitting on my desk, holding a book in her hands trying to make sense of the words she couldn't yet read, when I let the students in. She looked up at the noise and smiled. A few of the girls cooed at her and Anna waved. Once all of my students were in place, I launched into my normal speech. Anna, who had turned back to the book, rolled her eyes.

"The instructions are on the board, copy them down and get to work." I said turning to her.

She smiled at me and held the book out to me, pointing to a picture.

"What's this?"

"That's a bezoar." I said, "Found in the stomach of a goat, it can cure most all poisons."

She pointed to another picture, "This?"

"Asphodel. Used in the Draught of The Living Death."

"What's that?"

I smiled, "It's a potion that puts a person into a death like slumber. It can kill if given in wrong doses."

She spent her time asking me questions when I wasn't busy correcting the dunderheads I had to teach. Once, when I was correcting a couple of the dunderheads who had almost messed up their potion, I heard Anna snort. We all turned to her and I raised an eyebrow.

"Something funny Anna?" I asked

She nodded and smiled at me, "Yup."

"Care to enlighten us?"

She shook her head smiling, "No sir. Tell later."

I nodded and turned back to my students, they were staring at Anna smiling.

"Get to work Mr. McDougal." I sneered, "You have better things to do than stare at my charge."

That promptly allowed the classroom to call back into silence as they continued brewing. To say I was thankful the class ended would be a definite understatement. I turned to Anna as they filed out, she smiled at me.

"Now what was so funny?" I asked smiling as I picked her up

"They scared of you." Anna laughed

"I'm a mean teacher." I said poking her stomach

"No." she smiled, "You Dad. You good. You not mean."

I made a noise of disbelief and hugged her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and giggled.

"You teach me what you teach them?" she asked, "After I learn reading?"

I chuckled softly, "Of course I will."

She pulled away and smiled happily at me, "Draco too?"

I smiled, "Maybe. Don't you know boys have cooties and you're supposed to stay away from them?"

"Harry doesn't have cooties Dad." She laughed

"What about Draco?"

"He's too nice." She smiled

A/N:

Dear Thatsallwegot,

HOW?! MICHIGAN?! NOOOOOOOOO! Lol. :P Michigan sucks! But then again…im considered crazy in my family…so maybe I'm crazy :P lol. Im glad you like my story. It's slowly but surely getting there. Thank you for the review! :D

Guest,

I'm not sure about cannon pairing…I'm still working on that bit.

Excessivelyperky,

The way I see it, Petuina hasn't seen Severus in YEARS. So she wouldn't really recognize him. I mean, the last time they saw each other was when they were in school, and that was a while ago.

Distant Sighs,

They are already an item in my MIND! :D but they are technically like almost two….so not yet! :P lol but I plan on it because…I can honestly tell you…I'm a HUGE Draco lover….Tom Felton…mmmmm :P Lol


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry guys! I've had writers block but I think I fixed it J well I hope I did. But still, here you are! Don't kill me? **

**SevPOV**

I sighed while I made a cup of strong tea. The school year was well underway, nearly halfway through the year already. Anna and Harry were adjusting well, Anna spending most of her time with me in the potions lab, Harry splitting his time between me and Minerva. Anna and Harry were slowly learning how to read, both being able to recognize letters. I heard a door close and looked up. Dumbledore looked at me wearily before sitting heavily in the chair across from me.

"We have a problem." He said

I raised an eyebrow, "What type of problem?"

Harry ran into the room and hugged my legs, "Love you Papa!" he said smiling, "Night night papa!"

I hugged him and kissed his head, "I'll be in to tuck you and Anna in a moment."

He nodded and squeezed my legs before running back to his room and carefully closing the door. I turned back to Albus again.

"Now, what's the problem?" I asked

"It involves the children," he started off

"Someone found out they are with me?" I asked

"That and now the ministry wants the children moved."

I sighed and took a drink, "I can't-won't-let that happen. I'm Harry's godfather. Anna's father. They can't do that."

"They either have to be taken back to their aunt and uncles or they are going to be placed somewhere else."

"No." I said standing up, "I won't let them be taken away from me. I can't let them be taken away."

"Severus we have no choice. I have to take them with me."

I stood between him and the hallway, I was afraid. He couldn't take Harry and Anna from me. He had me take them in not even eight months ago, they were my children. _He can't take them_ is al I was able to think.

"Severus please don't make this any harder than it needs to be." Albus pleaded, "You'll see them again."

"And what will they think of me then? That I didn't want them and abandoned them? I-I won't let you do that."

Albus sighed and pointed his wand at me, "Forgive me my friend. _Obliviate"_

*Some time later*

I opened my eyes and sat up, how on earth was I on the floor? I looked around, wand out. Everything looked normal, minus an extra door in the hallway. I carefully opened it, pointing my wand into the room. The room was empty except a piece of paper on the floor, I carefully picked it up. It was written in a messy handwriting, like a small child.

_Dad,_

_We love you, even if you don't want us. Pointy beard told us. Tell Minnie Mouse we love her too. _

_Love you Dad._

_Harry P_

_Anna P_

What in the bloody hell? I took the paper and sat in my study, Harry and Anna P? who in the world are they? And why are they calling me Dad? And why in the hell don't I remember anything? I read the letter again, Minnie Mouse. Of course! Minerva! I stood up and walked to her office, she better have some answers.

**MPOV**

I sat in my office, holding a glass of firewhiskey tightly in my hand. He took the children from Severus and took all of his memories of them. He took everything that belonged to the children with him, or at least I hoped. If he forgot something, Severus would do an endless amount of things to figure out why it was in his possession. I can only imagine how Severus reacted when Albus told him he had to take the kids away; I would have hexed him into next week for suggesting it. I downed my glass and poured another, if Severus couldn't mourn the loss of his family, I'd mourn the loss for him. Those two kids…Severus was their father. He actually is Anna's father. How in the bloody hell could he do this? There was a sharp knock on my door and I opened the door to a flustered Severus. I put my poker face, Albus made it clear I wasn't allowed to tell him anything, he was afraid what would happen if Severus found out he took two children from him.

"Can I help you Severus?" I asked putting the glass down

"This." He said thrusting a paper at me, "Who the hell is Harry and Anna P?"

I read the note, tears welling in my eyes. I blinked them back and handed the paper back, "I don't know."

Severus snarled, "Like hell you don't! You're nick name is in there _Minnie._ Who are they?"

I looked away, "I don't know Severus." I said coldly, "Now if you'd get out, I have some things to do."

"I'll find out Minerva." He said

"There's nothing to find."

He swept out and I sat back down, picking the glass up and downing it. I hope Dumbledore knows what he's doing.

**HarryPOV**

*A few hours earlier*

"So you see children," Pointy Beard said, "Severus cannot keep you. You must come with me."

Anna was crying as she spoke, "Dad doesn't want us?"

Pointy Beard sighed, "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this." He said so quietly I barely heard him, "Yes Anna. He doesn't want you anymore."

Anna wrapped her arms around me and cried, I held her and cried too. Why did Dad not want us? He said he loved us. What did we do?

"I have to pack your things." Pointy Beard said

"No." I said, "We pack." Pointy beard nodded and walked out of the room saying he had to check something.

"No want to go." Anna said sadly

"Me either. We write him note?"

Anna nodded and got a piece of paper and a crayon. I wrote a short letter in my best writing and then my name. Anna wrote her name too. I put it in my pocket and we called Pointy Beard and he waved his wand everything disappearing. He led the way out, Anna following crying softly, I dropped the note on the ground and we went to the fireplace. I took Anna's hand and squeezed it. I'm sure we'll be fine. Anna and I can do lots of things. We are good at dealing with things.

*Time skip! Dropping the kids off to their destination*

Anna held my hand as we walked back up the drive of Uncles. She was afraid, we both were afraid. What would Uncle do to us? Pointy Beard knocked on the door and Aunt let us in. She yelled for Uncle, who burst in, face red. Anna stepped closer to me and I wrapped an arm around her. Why did we get brought back here? Couldn't we go live with someone else? Uncle started yelling at Pointy Beard, saying we were freaks and that he wants us to go. Pointy Beard points his wand at Uncle and Uncle backs up, he looks afraid. I wonder what he would do if I got one. Would he still be afraid? I don't listen to what they say anymore, I focus on Anna who is still afraid. We sit on the floor, and stare at each other holding hands.

"Love you Harry." She said

"Love you Anna."

"We see Dad again?"

"I don't know."

She started crying again, I got mad at Dad. I don't like people who make Anna cry. Uncle yells again and we both turn to him, Pointy Beard is gone and Uncle is very mad.

"Cupboard!" he yells grabbing my arm, "Stay there!"

Anna follows uncle and climbs into the cupboard after me. We both stare at Uncle as he slams the door and we are trapped in the dark. I turn to Anna as she hugged my side; we both laid down and closed our eyes. After Anna fell asleep I cried. I don't want Anna to know I'm afraid.

*Time Skip because I can't think of anything else to add here*

**SevPOV**

It's been months since I've found the letter. Now that school's out I can figure this thing out. The only thing I can possible think of are Lily's twin children. But how in the world would a letter from them end up here? They were living with someone else, probably being spoiled rotten. Minerva is unreasonable, there's no getting any answers out of her. Something tells me not to go to Dumbledore, so I don't. I sigh and floo home to Spinners End, I may as well go home to figure this out. I pace my living room, thinking. How would the letter have gotten into my chambers? If it was Lily's children who had in fact left the letter, why? Why did they call me dad? Why did they leave me a letter? Why in general? I sighed and decided to visit Lucius, I needed to get my mind off this letter.

When I arrived Draco came running up.

"Uncle Sev! Bring Anna?"

"Anna?" I asked confused

He nodded, "You bring Anna?"

Narcissa walked in smiling, "Severus! How are you?"

"I'm confused," I said

"Where Anna and Harry?" Draco asked pulling my robes.

Narcissa looked around appalled for a moment, "Did you not bring them Severus?"

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, "Who are Anna and Harry?"

Narcissa stilled suddenly, understanding passing over her face before she went white.

"Draco honey, why don't you go play?"

"Want to see Harry and Anna!" he said grumpily as he walked away.

"What is going on?" I asked, "Are you talking about the letter I got?"

Narcissa looked at me sharply, "Letter?"

I handed it to her, she mouthed the words to herself she paled even more.

"We need Lucius." She said stiffly walking away

I followed a few paces behind, did they know who Harry and Anna were? Narcissa burst in Lucius's study and stared at him.

"What's wrong Dar-oh hello Severus." Lucius smiled, "The children upstairs with Draco?"

"No." Narcissa said hotly tossing the paper on the desk.

Lucius read the letter and looked up at me, "Pointy Beard?"

"It's obviously that fool Dumbledore!" Narcissa spat

"Why would you not want the children Severus?" Lucius asked confused

"What on earth do you mean?" I asked just as confused

"Good Merlin!" Narcissa hissed, "He doesn't remember them Lucius! The Prophet ran that stupid article remember? About the children and how they were in a Death Eaters care? He did something to his memory and took the children!"

"Honey how do we know he didn't do it himself?" Lucius asked

Narcissa rounded on her husband, "Were you even paying attention to how he looked at those two children? How he looked at Anna?! Are all men blind?!"

She was shaking and yelling at the end of her rant. Lucius stood and walked over to me.

"You don't remember Anna?"

"No."

"Harry?"

"Bloody hell how many time do I have to repeat myself?" I snapped, "Who are they?"

"They're your children!" Narcissa said, "At least Anna is. Harry is like your son."

"What on earth-"

"Lily Potter. Twins. Anna is your daughter." Lucius said

I stared at them both before laughing, "My dear friends, I think you have something wrong with you."

"Lucius," Narcissa said, "Grab Draco's coat."

"Where are you going love?" he asked his wife cautiously

"_We_ are all going to St. Mungos." She said grabbing my arm

"Why?" I asked

"Fixing your bloody head!"

Draco ran down the stairs, "You said my name Mom?"

"We're going to fix Uncle Sev." She said, "Put your shoes on."

Draco nodded and put his shoes on, I watched Narcissa.

"My head does not need fixing."

She glared at me, "I'm not letting those two children get hurt because Albus Dumbledore won't let them be where they are happy!"

"Just leave her be." Lucius said, "Humor her."

I glared at him, "Very well."

*At St. Mungos.*

"Well it appears part of your memory has indeed been erased." The healer said, "But we can't do anything about it. Not only has your memories been erased, they've been suppressed as well. Apparently someone didn't want you to remember something."

"Can you at least make it so his memory is only suppressed?" Narcissa asked frantically

"We can try, but we won't know if it works."

"Do it." She said

"Don't I get a say?" I asked annoyed

"No." she said hugging Draco. "How long has it been since you've gotten the letter?"

"A few months,"

"That's why."

Lucius smiled at his wife and kissed her head, the healer looked at me eyebrow raised.

"Just do it." I sighed, "They'll never let me out if I don't."

He laughed and nodded, "I know that feeling." He performed the spell, "If you ever get your memory back, just stop on by and let us know. Have a good day."

Narcissa thanked him and pulled me out, "We need to get you back to our house, we'll talk to Dumbledore later."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, this woman will never let up. Draco took my hand and smiled happily.

"We see Anna soon?"

Lucius laughed and ruffled his hair, "I hope so. You liked her a lot."

"She's pretty." Draco said

"Girls have cooties." I said picking him up, "You should stay away from girls."

"Anna to pretty to have cooties." Draco laughed

Lucius laughed and nodded, "I quite agree, at least I do until you and Anna are older."

I chuckled softly, "Nicely done Lucius."

"You just wait till you remember Anna," He laughed, "You'll understand better then."

"How do you know I've going to remember?" I asked, "What if I don't?"

Narcissa answered sweetly, "Then you're going to take them in when you see them and love them."

I gave her a half glare, "Aren't you just an optimist."

She slapped the back of my head, "You bet your buttons I am."


	7. Chapter 7

**Normal Pov**

Severus Snape wrenched out of the chair he had fallen asleep in with a sudden, startled yell. Eyes wide, heart pounding, mind racing. He looked around wildly for a few seconds before he sat back down. He had the most peculiar dream, one with two little children. Two black haired little children, one with bright green eyes, the other with black eyes. Severus stared at the glowing embers of the fire and willed himself to remember the dream he was having. The two children were on the floor, amid a really large mess of what he thought were curtains, couch cushions, books, among other various items. _What in the bloody hell_ Severus thoughts wildly, _who in the world were they?_

He stood up suddenly and went to his room to change, his mind focused on one thing. Getting to the bottom of the mess that was his head. After he changed he walked briskly into the headmasters office, sneering at the students who passed him and dared even look at him. Upon entering the headmasters office he simply stared at Dumbledore while the old man smiled at him.

"Hello Severus. And why do I get the pleasure of seeing you this fine morning?"

"What did you do to me?" he snarled angrily

"What ever do you mean?"

"Why am I dreaming of two children I've never met? Why do I know them, yet I don't know them? What did you do to me?"

Dumbledore frowned, "Your dreaming of two children? Maybe you should go to St. Mungos. I'm sure they could help with that."

Severus slammed his hand on the desk in front of him, "Don't play with me Albus! You know full well what's going on!"

"Severus," He said suddenly very serious, "The children no longer concern you. They are going to be alright. You need to simply forget about them."

"What do you mean?"

"Forget them Severus." Dumbledore said patting his hand, "They no longer concern you."

"How can you say that? How can I simply forget two children who I dream of, but don't know?"

"It should make it easy to forget them."

It was silent for a few moments before Severus spoke again, "Who are they?"

"That's nothing you need to worry about."

Severus glared at the man in front of him, "How can you say that? Is it true or not that one of them is actually my child?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened comically for a few seconds before he attempted to mask it over.

"No."

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." Severus hissed

"I must apologize my dear man, but I'm rather busy. Maybe you should come back another time?"

Severus glared at him again, "You can't hide this from me forever Albus."

And with that, he slammed the door shut behind him.

(A/N: From here its going to _**start**_ to go cannon with the books from the sorting ceremony. But some things are still going to be different.)

**~*~9 years later~*~**

**AnnaPOV**

I could hardly believe it! We are actually going to Hogwarts to go to school! I remember when we lived there for a little while with Sev when we were younger but I don't remember much it was so long ago. What I really remember though is the man with a pointy beard, the headmaster Dumbledore I imagine, taking us away because Sev apparently didn't want us. Harry and I were sent back to our Aunt and Uncles house to live, which mind you is the worst place ever. However, after we got our letters, things sort of got better. We were upgraded from our cupboard to Dudley's second bedroom and a hide-away mattress as well. But now, as we stood in the hallway of Hogwarts, waiting to be sorted into our class houses, Harry and I were smiling at each other. Next to Harry was his new friend, Ron Weasley. He had red hair, freckles, and it seemed like he was always hungry.

_*Flashback*_

_The whole time on the train all he did was talk about food, he talked so much about it that it made me hungry. And then, as I turned towards him to tell him to shut up about food, I barely caught a flash of pale blonde hair. I stopped mid-word and stood up before looking out the door after the blonde, but he was gone. _

"_Anna?" Ron asked confused_

_I sat back down, "Never mind, thought I recognized someone."_

"_How would you recognize anyone? Weren't you raised by muggles?" _

"_He just looked familiar." I defended, "Gosh Ron."_

_*End Flashback*_

I swear I knew that hair somewhere, but where? Professor McGonagall had come back and motioned for us to follow her down the rows that were already filled with students partially, and to the front where a stool and an old hat sat.

I smiled at Harry as Hermione Granger, a girl we met on the train, started talking about the ceiling and why it looked like the outside sky.

Suddenly the hat twitched and it started to sing, Harry and I smiled again.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Everyone burst into applause as the hat bowed to each of the tables.

"I'm going to kill Fred," Ron said, "He was going on about killing a troll."

I laughed and punched his arm, "Relax Ron. We don't know any magic yet, why would they have us fight a troll?"

Ron smiled back at me sheepishly, "Well I thought since they've been here already they knew."

"Maybe you should ignore your brothers." Harry laughed

Professor McGonagall started calling up students, and we all quited.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Suzan!"

"HUFFELPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" was also in Ravenclaw, while "Brown, Lavender" became the first Gryffindor. "Bulstrode, Millicent" became the first Slytherin, while "Finch-Fletchley, Justin" became a Hufflepuff.

Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, much to Ron's dismay and my amusement, along with Neville Longbottom. When Professor McGonagall called the next name, I was suddenly thrown back into the past. I was playing hide-and-seek with a pale boy with pale blonde hair. We were hiding for so long we fell asleep, and then we woke up to Sev putting us on the couch. I watched Draco Malfoy run up to the stool and sit down and disappear under the brim of the hat. Instead of shouting out immedeatly what he was, he sat there for a few minutes. Suddenly, startling me, the hat shouted out its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was dead silence for a moment as he took the hat off and walked towards the table. I touched his arm as he passed me.  
"Hey," I said

He stared at me with wide eyes, "Anna?"

I smiled, "Congratulations, I hope we're in the same house Draco."

Harry nodded, "It's good to see you again Draco."

I hugged him, "Go sit down, we'll join you shortly."

Everyone stared at us stunned, Ron pulled Harry off to the side to talk in hushed whispers as Draco sat a little by himself. I turned back to the front and watched at a few other people were sorted before I was called.

"Potter, Anastasia!"

I moved to the front and turned to sit on the stool, ignoring the whispers and the staring eyes as the hat was placed on my head.

"_Difficult. Very Difficult."_

_What's so difficult? _I thought

"_Your courageous enough, loyal, a brilliant mind, just like your father, but yet your cunning as well. You'd do well in any of the houses."_

_Not Slytherin, _I thought, _I don't know anyone there._

"_Are you sure?"_

_Positive._

"_Alright then. Better be _GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a thunderous applause and I hopped down, handed the hat back and ran to Draco. I smiled widely at him and hugged him. He smiled and hugged me back.

"I've missed you so much!" I said

He squeezed my hand, "I've missed you too! Where have you been?"

"My Aunt and Uncles house. Oh Draco, they're horrible people! I hate them!"

Harry plopped next to Draco's other side and smiled at me, "Nice to know you watched me get sorted Anna."

I smiled sheepishly at him, "Hey, I haven't spoken to Draco in years!"

"Me either!" he laughed

Draco smiled as Harry hugged him, "So how have you been Draco?"

"Bored out of my mind! I missed you guys so much, and Uncle Sev has been UNBAREABLE! Ever since Dumbledore took his memories away of you two he's been moody and cranky."

I stared at him with wide eyes, "Took-his-memories?"

Draco looked between Harry and I alarmed, "Wait, what were you told?"

"Dumbledore told us that he didn't want us." Harry said stiffly

I nodded and looked down, "He's my father, and it hurt to hear that. We left a note, not a good one probably, but we did."

Draco pulled my face up so he could look at me and wiped a tear that had escaped away.

"Anna," He said, "He loves you, even if he doesn't know it."

"Eh, what about me?" Harry asked smiling

"I don't know about you," Draco said poking his side smiling

**A/N: **_TaDa! Thanks for all the get well wishes for my dad. He's thankful __ your all the best! Hope you like it. Let me know what you think, I love reviews _


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**__ Just so you know…I don't own Harry Potter…although I wish I did! I don't. Sad face :'( oh well though! I still own Anna! *Happy Dance*_

Ron sat next to me suddenly, "Why are you talking to Malfoy?"

"Because he's our friend." I said wiping my eyes, "If you can't play nice, then I'll sock you right in the arm."

Dumbledore stood up, effectively killing any conversation.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

"He's mad." I said

Ron's brother Percy turned to me, "Mad? He's Genius! Best wizard in the world!"

Draco frowned, "We all have different opinions of great. I think my uncle is the best in the world. He risked his life in the first War."

Percy frowned, "Who's your Uncle?"

"Severus Snape."

Ron and Percy spit out their drinks, across the table staring at Draco wide eyed.

"Eww." Harry and I said in unison

Just then Seamus Finnegan caught my attention as Ron and Draco and Harry started bonding over Qudditch.

"Oi! Anna, you know the man in the turban?"

"Professor Quirrell," I said, "He teaches Defense."

"Who's he talking to?" I looked up at Quirrell and at the man next to him.

_Sev,_ I thought sadly, _my father._

"Professor Snape, the Potions Master." I said softly

Suddenly Sev looked down towards me, holding my gaze for a moment. Harry clapped his hand on his head over his scar suddenly and said "Ow!" distracting everyone.

"Okay Harry?" Percy asked

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

I looked at Harry for a moment before I looked back up at Sev. He didn't look back at us for the rest of the meal. As the meal came to an end, Dumbledore stood once more, causing everyone to become silent.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. (Seriously, who's eyes twinkle?!) "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor  
on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

A few people laughed but Harry, Draco and I frowned at each other.

"What does he mean?" I asked

"I don't know," Percy said, "You'd think he would have told us prefects though."

Draco and Harry shared an eye roll when he wasn't looking.

"And now, before bed, the school song!" Dumbledore pulled his wand out and twitched his hand, words appeared, "Now everyone pick a tune!"

I raised my eyebrows at Harry and shook my head, I was not singing. I noticed several of the teachers, Sev included, didn't look to pleased about it but were apparently obligated to sing it anyway. I leaned against Draco and listened to the Hall sing, I looked up at Draco and shook my head.

"This is horrible." He muttered

"Agreed."

Eventually the horror ended with the Weasley Twins doing their rendition in a slow funeral march, causing Draco and I to snicker. Dumbledore sighed dramatically and wiped his eyes as if wiping away tears.

"Ah, music! A magic beyond all we do here! Now, bedtime! Off you trot!"

I raised an eyebrow at Seamus, "What are we? Horses?"

Seamus smiled, "Apparently."

We followed Percy out of the hall and up a lot of stairs, Draco grumbling the entire time.

"Why are there so many stairs? Even the Manor doesn't have this many stairs. I hate stairs so much."

I laughed and looped my arm through his, "Just think Draco, if you eat too much you get a work out and can stay skinny."

He glowered at me while Harry and Ron laughed. I smiled innocently at him and squeezed his arm a little before we came to a sudden halt. Percy the Prefect was watching a bundle of sticks that were floating in the air.

"Peeves," He whispered, "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves, show yourself!"

He was answered by a loud, rude sound that caused Harry and Ron to laughed quietly.

"Do you want me to get the Bloody Baron?"

A loud pop sounded and we were suddenly looking at a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth who was floating in the air cross-legged.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head before zooming away rattling suits of armor as he went.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress, the boys all looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Password?" She asked

"Caput Draconis." Percy said

I let out a snort of laughter causing Percy to glare at me like I had done some evil to him.

"Something funny Anastasia?" he asked pompously

"Yes," I snarked, "But I'm afraid I can't tell you. I was taught not to speak to jerks."

The boys, much to their relief, managed to keep a straight face till Percy the Pompous turned back around before grinning and shaking with silent laughter. The Gryffindor common room was filled with armchairs that looked rather comfortable, but before anyone could figure out if they were, Percy directed us girls to our dorm before heading off with the boys.

"G'night Harry, Draco, Ron."

"Night Anna." They chorused.

I followed Hermione, Lavender, and one of the Patil twins to our dorm and sat on the bed with my things on the end. All of us stared at each other for a few minutes before smiling. We spent most of the night talking, gossiping, and laughing as if we'd been friends for years. Hopefully by the time we're out of school, it'll still be that way.

**HARRYPOV**

As soon as we woke up the next morning, I wanted to go back to bed. Anna and the rest of the girls had already left for breakfast, leaving Ron, Draco, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and I to fend for ourselves and find our way. The entire way there people kept pointing at me, doubling back to stare at me. I groaned as we finally made it to the hallway and plopped next to Anna, Draco next to me. Anna had her head on the table, and spoke without looking up.

"If you're not my brother or Draco GO AWAY!"

Lavender giggled, "Do you know how many guys have asked her out this morning? They're falling over themselves trying to get her to fall in love with them!"

Hermione patted Anna's shoulder, "It's really been horrible."

I gave her a one armed hug, "Does everyone stare at you too?"

She didn't respond but groaned as a voice floated across the hall from the Slytherin.

"Oi! Anna Potter!" everyone turned, "Fancy a little snogging later?"

Anna hit her head on the table, "I'm. Going. To. Kill. Someone."

Draco stood up and faced the person, "Shut up Nott! She doesn't even know who you are."

"Watch it Malfoy," Nott snarled, "You might end up hexed if you're not careful."

"By who? You don't know enough magic to do anything."

"Watch who you're talking to Malfoy."

"Shut up!" Anna snarled glaring at Nott, "You're nothing but a pathetic little whimp. Leave us alone."

Nott looked taken aback at her tone before he glared at her, "Watch it half-blood."

Professor McGonagall suddenly appeared, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing Professor," Anna said stiffly, "Just a little argument. It's over now."

She sat back down and so did Draco, we finished eating in silence.

"Some morning huh?" Pavarti asked after a few minutes of silence.

Anna nodded, "That's an understatement."

"Come one guys," Draco said, "It's time for Charms."

We all stood up and made our way to Charms. Or at least we tried to. We were trying to open a door which, unluckily for us, turned out to be the door Dumbledore told us not to go near, and we were caught by Filch. Thankfully we were rescued by Professor Quirrell, and he led us to Charms while Filch muttered angrily. Anna, Hermione, Pavarti, and Lavender stuck close to us as we neared Professor Flitwick's room so we all entered together. The other students were already inside waiting for us as we sat down on the left side of the room. Just as we sat down Flitwick entered and began to take roll call. When he got to Anna's name he was so excited that he fell off his chair, then proceeded to do it again after calling my name. Anna had her head on her desk with Hermione patting her back again.

Professor McGonagall's class was very different, she was a strict teacher, anyone could tell that.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Anna was practically bouncing up and down with excitement when she turned her desk into a pig then turned it back, and was even excited to take the set of complicated notes that we were given. Then we were given a match and told to turn it into a needle. Anna took her wand in her hand, looking very determined, and waved her wand in the correct pattern. Hermione was doing the exact same thing, both faces set deep in concentration. I poked Draco and Ron and smiled before pointing at them.

"They look focused." I snickered

"I wish we had some of Fred and George's prank stuff. It would be so funny to see their faces." Ron laughed

Hermione smiled at the same moment as Anna and they turned to each other holding their matches. They looked at each other and started laughing, causing McGonagall to walk over to scold them. However once she saw they both girls had managed to make their needles to go silver and pointy she smiled at both girls and patted their arms.

However the class we were all looking forward to was Defense. Well everyone but Draco. Draco couldn't wait for potions. But Quirrell's lesson was basically a joke. The stutter made it impossible to take proper notes (According to Hermione) and was good for giving headaches(According to Anna) and the purple turban was not in any way, shape, or form fashionable(Pavarti and Lavender). Dean and Seamus tried to get Quirrell to talk about his adventures but he switched the topic to the weather, Draco rolled his eyes and started a conversation with Ron about Quidditch("How can you possibly like the Chudley Cannons? They're last in the league!")

Finally, much to Draco's glee, it was Friday.

"We have potions today!" Draco practically sang as he bounced into the Great Hall with Ron, Dean, and Lavender.

"Who gave you sugar?" Anna asked feeling his forehead, "Should we take you to the Hospital Wing?"

Draco shot her a wounded look, "Anna, that's not nice. I haven't had any sugar yet today." He grabbed some porridge and put sugar in it, "Until now."

She rolled her eyes and patted his arm, "If you get hyper and in trouble I'm not saving you."

He smiled as Anna put peanut butter on her toast, "You love me."

"I'm thinking about it." She smiled back.

Pavarti laughed and shook her head, "You two are funny. Who do we have Potions with?"

Anna glared across the room, "Slytherin."

Neville laughed, "Nott still trying to get you to kiss him?"

Anna nodded, "I'm going to murder him."

"Isn't Snape Slytherins head-of-house?" Dean asked

"Yeah," Seamus glowered, "I heard he favors them."

"Wish McGonagall favored us." I said

McGonagall is Gryffindor's head-of-house, but that didn't stop her from loading us with homework. Sadly. The essay she gave us is absurd, even if Hermione and Anna are halfway done with it! Suddenly, Hedwig flew down and landed in front of me with a letter.

"Odd," Anna said, "I wonder who's writing. Surely it's not Uncle Vernon?"

"The only reason he'd write it to tell us we forgot something and that he burned it." I said frowing as I took it.

I unrolled the parchment as Anna fed Hedwig some of her toast, "No, it's Hagrid!" I smiled, "He's invited us for tea this afternoon around three."

She nodded, "Think he'd mind a crowd of us?"

I pulled a quill out and scribbled, _Yes please. Some friends might come with us as well to meet you. Hope it's okay. –H & A._

"Hope so." I said, "Come one guys, might as well get this over with."

Potions wasn't nearly as good as Draco had hoped.

_**A/N:**__ look two in a day! I'M ON A ROLL! Lol. As always review and let me know what you think. Love you guys!_


	9. Chapter 9

We were all silent waiting for Sev to some in. when he did it was large dramatics. He had a sneer in place, he was a teacher I knew I wouldn't be trying to cross, even if I did remember playing with him when I was a baby.

You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had y caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Anna smiled for some reason, Sev turned to her suddenly.

"Miss Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to and infusion of wormwood?"

Anna grinned, "Draught of the Living Death Sir."

"Very good," He said softly, "Where could I find a bezoar?"

"In the lining of a goats stomach, it can cure common poisons Sir."

Was it only me or could everyone see the pride in his eyes? The happiness?

"What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Anna thought about it for a moment furrowing her brow in concentration, "I think…Aren't they the same thing sir? They have another name I believe…aconite?"

He nodded, his lips barely twitching, "Very good Miss Potter. One point to Gryffindor."

Draco lightly punched her arm and smiled before whispering something to her, Anna smiled widely. But after that, things went downhill from there. Even with Neville paired with Hermione the potion still messed up and Neville sprouted boils. Hermione took him to the Hospital Wing, while Anna and Draco looked at him sympathetically. Theodore Nott, however found this very funny and started laughing. It took Draco, Lavender and Dean to keep her from physically hurting him. By the end of class, Gryffindor had lost 15 points, none of us felt very good except Ron.

"Fred and George have had tons of points docked off, fifteen isn't bad. Trust me."

As we were exiting the class a voice stopped us.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Potter. A word."

Anna set her stuff back down, "you guys go on. We'll meet you in the common room before we go to Hagrid's alright?"

They all nodded and said their goodbyes before the door shut. Anna turned around and walked up to the front and sat on one of the desks, I followed her but stood next to her. The three of us studied one another for a few minutes before Anna broke the silence in typical Anna style.

"So do you have your memories back or what?"

I cuffed the back of her head, "Anna!"

"What?" she said, "I'm not good with tension and stuff. I say things."

Sev shook his head and laughed softly, "Yes. I have my memories back. I got them back during your sorting. The repressed memory bind was broken."

None of us moved but continued to stare at each other. I broke the silence this time.

"He told us you didn't want us."

"It was a lie. He had to knock me out in order to get to you."

"Is it true Aunt Cissa took you to the hospital to get your head checked out?" Anna asked

We both stared at her incredulously

"How did you know that?" Sev asked after a minute

"Well, Draco told me." She said, "And then I owled Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius to double check if it was true, and Aunt Cissa sent me candy."

I rolled my eyes, "So that's where you got the candy."

She smiled, "Yupp! Oh by the way, Aunt Cissa says you need to owl her and she misses you."

Sev shook his head, "She told you…I thought she wouldn't."

Anna smiled, "I'm just awesome like that."

It was silent for another stretch of time.

"So what happens now?" Anna asked curiously

Sev smiled, "We have two options. 1) pretend like nothing happened. Or 2) we start over. After I confront Dumbledore. I told him years ago to tell me but no. The senile old man deliberately kept me in the dark."

"I like option two." Anna and I chorused.

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you do that often?"

"Yes." We said

"We don't mean to-" Anna started

"It just happens."

He smiled and shook his head, "You two are crazy."

Anna nodded and jumped up before going to hug him, "We are."

Sev wrapped his arms around her and held her to him, yupp he was definitely happy. When he let her go after a minute Anna turned to me and smiled.

"Your turn big brother."

"I'm eleven. I don't get hugs."

She glared at me, until I caved and walked over to hug him. She smiled at me when he let me go and went to go get her bag.

"Oh and by the way," Sev said, "Behave you two. Don't get in trouble."

"Aww dang." Anna sighed, "And here I was thinking Draco and I could join Ron's brothers and maybe blow up a toilet."

Sev tried to glare at her but the smile he was wearing effectively ruined it, she smiled at him and reached for the door.

"Bye Dad." She said

"I'll see you later Anna."

"Bye Sev." I smiled

"For the love of Merlin please don't let her blow up a toilet." He smiled

"No promises." I smirked, "I might just join in the fun."

He groaned as we shut the door. As we turned the corner, Anna looked at me and smiled.

"Last one to the common room loses!" She yelled before taking off running.

"No fair! You got a head start!"

She laughed, "Catch me if you can slow poke!"

We raced to the portrait of the Fat Lady where Anna breathlessly said the password and tried to run in before me but ended up tripping and knocking both of us over. I landed on top of her and she started laughing.

"Get off me you big lump!" she laughed

Dean helped me up and Draco pulled Anna up.

"What in the world are you two doing?"

"Racing!" Anna laughed, "I got in first right?"

"No I did!" I laughed

"Nope! because you landed on me!" Anna beamed at me, "Oi! Gred! Forge!"

She ran over to the Weasley Twins and sat next to them talking animatedly, everyone stared at me.

"She had sugar." I said, "Aunt Cissa sent her candy."

"Aunt Cissa?" Dean asked, "I thought your aunts name was Petunia?"

"My mother." Draco said, "She and Anna are getting along fabulously."

"Wicked!" Fred said loudly, "Oi! Malfoy! Get your butt over here!"

"What did she sign me up for?" Draco asked fearfully

"Nothing big," I said innocently

**ANNAPOV**

After Fred and George tried to help me convince Draco to help us with a prank(He wouldn't budge! "No! I'm not going to prank Uncle Sev!" "But Draco! Please?" "No way, its not worth him being mad.") the group of nine of us(Neville was still in the hospital wing) set off to go to Hagrid's. Lavender and Pavarti we talking fashion, Hermione and Draco were taking about the disastrous potions lesson, Ron was trying again to explain Quidditch to Harry and Dean, while Seamus and I were swapping jokes back and forth. Hagrid was outside when we all walked up, he smiled warmly at us all before giving me a bone crushing hug.

"'Ello you lot." Hagrid smiled

"Hey Hagrid," We said

"This is Ron," Harry said pointing, "Dean, Seamus, and Draco. Neville would have come with us but he had an accident in potions."

"Another Weasley, Eh?" Hagrid chuckled, "Spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest. I dunno Dean or Seamus though. O course I know of you Malfoy. Yer father is on the Board of Gov'ners."

Draco nodded, "Yes sir he is."

"This is Lavender, Pavarti, and Hermione."

"O I don't know you lot either. But don't worry bout that. We have plenty o' time to get to know each other."

The rock cakes Hagrid gave us were shapeless lumps with raisins that almost broke your teeth until you got to the middle. However I was the only one who got to the middle, so everyone pretended to like them. Fang, Hagrids dog, slobbered over everyone and got fur on us all(Much to Draco's dismay), and we all laughed when Hagrid referred to Mr. Filch as "that old git".

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her - Fitch puts her up to it."

I was laughing with Lavender as Draco did a horrible impression of Quirrell when I noticed the paper laying on a stump next to Harry.

"Hey Harry, hand me the paper." I said

He handed it to me and laughed at Draco's antics when Draco pretended to faint while he 'battled' a 'hag'(AKA Seamus).

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST  
Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

_"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if  
you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this  
afternoon._

"Hagrid," I said looking up, "The Gringotts break-in happened on our birthday! It might have been while we were there!"

Hagrid refused to look at any of us and busied himself with his drink, everyone looked at each other suspiciously, what wasn't he telling us? A few minutes later Hagrid sent us back up the castle loaded down with rock cakes that everyone else was to kind to refuse. I nibbled on one as we walked back to the castle.

"I wonder," I said, "Remember how Hagrid emptied a vault with us? The grubby little package? What if that's what the person who robbed the bank was after?"

"Did he tell you what was in the package?"

"Of course he didn't." Harry said smiling, "He just said it was important Hogwarts business."

"So it probably was." Pavarti said

"Either that or something else top secret." Lavender mused, "But what could it be?"

Hermione and I shrugged, "Who knows."

Harry and Draco laughed while Ron stared at us.

"Are you sure your not 'Miones twin Anna?" Ron asked

"I'm pretty sure Ron." I smiled, "Lets go get some real food guys. I'm starved."

Ron moaned at the mention of food, causing the others to laugh.

"I'm so hungry." He moaned

"We know." Dean and Seamus deadpanned

Pavarti and I started laughing while Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Boys," she said

Hermione laughed and nodded, "I totally agree."

We all walked into the hall and sat down, Ron began piling food onto his plate and started inhaling it.

"Do you have table manners?" Hermione asked

Ron nodded, "O' Cors' I do." He said around a mouth full.

"Eww." I said throwing a napkin at, "Chew with your mouth closed will you?"

"And don't talk with food in your mouth." Draco said, "It's unbecoming of a man."

Ron nodded but kept inhaling his food, Lavender leaned towards me.

"It's amazing he doesn't accidently choke on it."

I nodded and started putting food on my plate before digging in.

"It's amazing how much those rock cakes reminded me of my aunts cooking." I said smiling at Harry.

He nodded, "I can't believe you managed to get to the middle of the thing."

Everyone else nodded, "They're good once you get past the rock part." I defended

Draco ruffled my hair, "Of course Anna."

"Hey Malfoy!" Nott said walking up behind us

"What do you want Nott?" Draco asked sighing

"Oh, just to tell you not to expect any favors from Snape. You may be his godson but he's always loyal to his snakes. Unlike you, you traitor."

"How am I a traitor Nott?"

"You're a Gryffindor. Might as well be a blood traitor."

I turned around to face Theo, "Watch it Nott. You're in the lion's den and you've forgotten you're back up. We always protect our own, and frankly, I'm just waiting for a reason to kick your arse."

Nott backed away and looked behind him, sure enough, he was alone and knew he couldn't beat the nine of us single handedly.

"We'll finish this later." He snarled

I smiled innocently at him, "I look forward to it."

I turned back around and finished eating while everyone else burst into laughter as he walked away.

"That was the best." Dean gasped

"Merlin Anna!" Draco said pulling me into a side hug, "I think I'm in love."

I smirked and kissed his cheek, "No one messes with my friends. Especially that bastard Nott."

We all laughed again and finished our lunch before us girls went to grab homework and work on it in the common room while the guys broke off into pairs to play chess. Ron and Draco played forever, arguing a lot when a piece was taken or whatever. We had been working for an hour when Neville came back, boil free thankfully, and joined us girls for homework.

"Neville!" Pavarti said as he stumbled through the door, "How are you?"

"I'm alright, Madame Pomfrey fixed me up pretty quickly but she kept me for a while."

"Oh good, it would suck if you had to have the boils for a long amount of time." I said, "They looked painful."

"They were," He laughed, "But I suppose it could have been worse. I could have accidently poisoned myself."

Hermione patted his arm, "There's always a bright side. Maybe you should pair up with Anna or Draco next? They are good at Potions."

"I'll sit with you next time Nev." I smiled

"Thanks Anna." He smiled

"No problem Nev, you're my friend."

_**A/N: **__TADA! Another Chapter update and I must say, I'm rather proud of myself __ do you like it? Let me know and I'll give out cookies to those who review _


	10. Chapter 10

**AnnaPOV**

None of us knew it was possible to have someone be as annoying and as cowardly as Theodore Nott. I hated him. He kept being a joke to Draco and even tried to get me to kiss him once! The only reason I didn't hit him is because Dad was walking towards me and even though I'm going to pull the best prank ever with Gred and Forge, I don't want him mad _before_ we pull the prank. But still, so far we only had one class with Theo and his thugs, Potions. Thankfully Neville didn't have another accident since pairing up with me. We decided to pair up so that everyone who was sort of good had someone who wasn't that good that way we could help each other, so that meant Ron and Hermione were partners while Draco and Harry were partners. Dean was with Lavender and Paravti was attempting to help Seamus. Seamus has a pyro thing, he's blowing things up I didn't even know were possible (He tried to turn water to rum and he burned his eyebrows off along with the edge of my homework.)!

The highlight of my weeks has to be the detentions with Dad that Harry, Draco, and I have at least once a week so we can all hang out and talk and he helps with homework. The others think it's unfair we always have detentions but that's just because they don't know the whole story. Heck, I don't even understand the whole story. I mean come on, Harry's my half-brother, who was conceived after me, but was born a few minutes before me? In what way is that fair. I'm supposed to be the older one! Harry finds my argument invalid on that point however, he was still born first and apparently you can't count who was conceived first. (I'm still older, no matter what he says.)

It was Draco who brought up telling the others during one of our 'detentions'.

"I don't know." Dad said stirring a potion he was working on, "I suppose you could. _If_ they kept their mouths shut. We don't need the whole school knowing that half of the famous Potter twins is actually a Snape."

I sighed, "I can understand why that's bad at this moment, but at the same time, I can't bring myself to care." I scratched a line out of my essay and rewrote it, "I mean, so what? I get that parentage is important and all, but is it so important that people get disowned by their friends for it? It shouldn't matter who your parents are, or what they've had to do in order to survive. All that matters is what you do."

"The sins of the father shall be visited upon the children." Dad said darkly

"So basically, everyone in the school will judge you if it becomes known that he's your father." Draco said

"What's the chance anyone would believe it?" Harry asked softly, "I mean, she's a Gryffindor, my sister, famous, wanted by half of the male first year population-"

I threw a book at him, "Shut up, Harry!"

"Aww come on!" Draco said messing up my hair, "Nott's always asking for a kiss."

I slapped his arm, "It's not funny! He's lucky he's never asked me when there's not a teacher around I swear! I have everything planned out perfectly for if he ever does, and it won't be slightly pretty!"

"What exactly has Nott been doing?" Dad asked turning around with raised eyebrows

"He's a right foul git!" I said hotly, "He keeps asking me to kiss him and he picks on everybody!"

"Language." Dad smiled ruffling my hair, "Is he picking on anyone else besides you guys?"

"Everyone in our group basically." Draco said, "Apparently Ron and I are blood traitors, Pavarti and Lavender are 'skanks', Neville is nearly a squib, Dean and Seamus they just pick on, Hermione is a know-it-all and I wouldn't be surprised if he used the 'M' word sometime soon."

Dad's eye's darkened angrily, "He better not."

"What's the 'M' word?" Harry asked

"Mudblood." Draco spat scornfully, "It means dirty blood. Its slang for Muggle-borns."

"I get permission to punch him if he says it right?" I asked smiling, a plan forming in my head

Draco nodded, "We'll all help you. Trust us, it's not something you say to anyone."

Dad checked the time, "It's nearly time for dinner, why don't you guys go back to your common room and get ready. If you tell your friends make sure it stays between you."

I packed up my essay and nodded, "We will."

Draco hugged Dad as he walked to the door. Harry beat me to him next before smiling and letting me hug him.

"I love you Dad," I said squeezing him, "I'll see you at dinner."

Draco opened the door as I let him go and smiled back at Harry and I, "Last one in the common room loses!"

Harry and Draco took off while I shook my head, "You have a head start!"

"Looks like you're going to lose!" Harry laughed

I shut the door behind me and walked up the stairs slowly. Above me there was a sudden yell.

"What do you mean the password changed?!" Harry said loudly

I started laughing and finished walking up the stairs, I stopped a few feet from Draco and Harry.

"Forgot the password already?" I asked cheekily

"Do you know it?" Draco asked

I pushed past them, "Dittany." The portrait swung open and I stepped in before turning to the boys, "I believe I win?"

Draco and Harry glared for a second before laughing and following me in.

"I can't believe you forgot the password." Harry said, "You let her win."

"You can't believe I forgot it?! What about you?" Draco said jumping on him and messing his hair up.

Lavender came down the stairs, "Anna! Thank god you're here! You have to tell Pavarti she can't wear her purple top with her rainbow pants!"

Harry and Draco swapped looks of confusion, "Rainbow pants?"

"Don't ask." We said as we dashed up the stairs

"Pavarti you can't wear them together!" I yelled while we ran up stairs.

**HarryPOV**

"Hey, Harry!" Dean said, "Come look at this."

We walked over to the board where all the notices were posted and at what Dead was pointing at.

"Flying lessons." Seamus said

"Sweet!" Draco said

"With Slytherins." Dean concluded

"Not sweet." I sighed, "Just what I wanted, to make myself look like a fool on a broomstick in front of Nott. Let's give him something else to be a prat about. When is it?"

"Thursday." Ron said, "And anyway, you don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself. And I'm pretty sure Nott's all talk about his flying skills."

"Yeah," Draco said, "Doesn't he always end up almost getting hit by a helly-coper?"

"Helicopter," I said, "And yes, typically he's almost getting hit by it."

We all walked back upstairs and we all crashed onto our beds.

"This is going to suck." Draco sighed

Dean's poster of the West Ham soccer team fell down a little and he reached up to fix it, Ron started asking about the team and as Dean started to explain the sport I tuned them out. This is until The door to our dorm slammed open and hit the wall causing us all to jump.

"Hi ya guys!" Anna said jumping on Seamus and pushing him off his bed, "Come on it's time for dinner!"

Seamus mock glared at her, "So you pushed me off my bed?"

"Well of course!" She laughed going to Draco and pulling him up, "Come on guys, or we'll leave you!"

After she made sure Draco was up she ran out and shut the door, everyone turned to me.

"You've got one heck of a sister, mate." Ron said

I looked at Draco, "You have no idea."

"Come on guys," Draco said opening the door, "Let's go eat."

We all got up and followed him down into the common room, Anna and the girls smiled at us and led the way out and to the Great Hall chattering about homework and Pavarti's attempt of wearing rainbow pants.

The next day we were all nervous. Draco, Seamus and Ron were the only ones who had ever ridden a broom and their tips weren't very helpful. Hermione was sprouting off facts she learned from reading _Quidditch Through The Age_ to anyone who would listen while Anna was looking pale and wasn't eating much. Hermione's ranting was stopped when the mail came and a package landed in front of Neville. It was a gift from Neville gran, a large glass ball filled with white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" Neville said blushing slightly, "She know's I forget things. It lets you know when you've forgotten something—oh no." the remembrall suddenly turned scarlet in his hand

"You've forgotten something." Lavender said softly

"But what?" Hermione asked

As the three of them sat and pondered Nott and his goons walked over and seized the Remembrall. Anna and Ron jumped to their feet, Draco and I just behind them.

"Give that back Nott." Anna ground out.

"What's going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked, seeing the chance for a fight to break out.

"Nott's got my Remembrall Professor."

He scowled and dropped the remembrall onto the table, "Just looking." And he stalked away with Crabbe and Goyle following him.

Anna grumbled under her breath about breaking every bone in his body as she sat down. We all sat next to her and tried to help Neville remember what he'd forgotten.

At three-thirty the group of us walked down to where the group of Slytherins were standing. Lined up on the ground were twenty brooms, Fred and George often complained that they flew to the left or vibrated if you flew to high. Madame Hootch appeared and eyed us like a hawk.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Stand next a broom!"

We all lined up next to the brooms and looked at each other before looking at the brooms. They had twigs stuck out all over the place.

"Do you think we'll get splinters?" Anna asked softly

"Nah, I think we're good." I said

"Stick your hand over your broom and say 'Up.'" Madame Hootch instructed

We put our hands over the brooms and did as we were told. My broom shot up off the ground and slapped into my hand almost knocking me over. I looked around, Anna and Draco were holding their brooms, as were Seamus and Dean. The girls and Neville however, weren't having much luck. It simply rolled over on the ground.

"Don't be afraid of the broom," Draco said to Neville, "You are the master of the broom Nev. Believe it."

Neville nodded, still pale faced, and said firmly, "Up!"

The broom shot up into his hand and he fell backwards until Anna steadied him. The girls, upon seeing it work for Neville, did the same thing and got the same results. We all smiled at each other triumphantly. After everyone had gotten their broom up we were shown how to mount them without falling off and all of us got a laugh when she corrected Nott on how he was holding his broom.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground hard. Rise a few feet, then come straight back down by leaning forward a little bit. On my whistle—three—two—"

However Neville, who was still very afraid, pushed up and rose into the air.

"Come back down boy!" Madam Hootch yelled

Ten feet in the air, twenty feet in the air, then he started to slip off.

"Neville hold on!" Anna yelled as she shot up off the ground and flew up to him.

Madame Hootch was yelling but Anna wasn't paying attention as she straightened Neville out.

"Just lean forward a little." She coaxed, "You can do it."

He was shaking his head vigorously, "C-c-can't."

"Not even a little?"

"N-no."

"It's either that or you get on my broom Nev." She said

Neville nodded his head and grabbed Anna, "H-help."

"I'm going to get under you a little okay? Just slide off you broom and onto mine okay?"

"I-I d-don't k-know."

Madame Hootch watched as Anna moved so she was a little below Neville and he slid off his broom onto hers. He started slipping off her broom but Anna grabbed his arm and he clung to her.

"H-hate b-brooms."

Nevilles broom fell to the ground and Anna lowered hers slowly until she was touching the ground. Neville laid on the ground and didn't move for a moment, Madame Hootch bent over him.

"You okay Longbottom?"

"No Professor," He said, "N-not at a-all."

"Let's get you to the castle." She said, "No one off the ground till I get back or you'll be expelled faster than you can say Quidditch. Miss Potter if you'll accompany me."

Anna smiled guiltily, "I'm sorry Madame Hootch, I just couldn't let him fall."

She grunted and she hauled Neville up and lead the way back to the castle, Draco was smiling widely.

"At least we know she can fly." He joked

"Did you his face?" Nott laughed

"Shut up, Nott." Pavarti snapped

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson said, "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies Pavarti."

"Look!" Nott said snatching something off the ground, "Its that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

The remembrall sparkled in the sunlight as he held it up.

"Give it here Nott," I said quietly stepping forward

Everyone stopped talking to listen to what was happening, Nott smiled nastily at me.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find—how about—up in a tree?"

"Give it here!" I yelled as Nott jumped on his broomstick

"Come and get it, Potter!"

I grabbed my broom but Hermione grabbed my arm, "Harry no! Madame Hootch told us not to move. You'll get us all in trouble."

I ignored her, the blood was pounding in my ears so I couldn't hear anything. I mounted the broom and kicked off as hard as I could. I rose quickly into the air and made a sharp turn to face Nott, he looked stunned.

"Give it here, or I'll knock you off your broom!" I threatened.

"Oh yeah?" He sneered even thought he looked worried.

I leaned forward on the broom and shot towards him, he barely moved to miss me. I did another sharp turn to face him.

"No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Nott." I yelled.

Apparently he had the same thought because he threw the remebrall and yelled, "Catch it if you can then!"

As if it was in slow motion the ball streaked back to the ground. I shot forward into a steep dive with my hand outstretched to grab the remembrall, and at about a foot from the ground I caught it and topple lightly onto the ground. Everyone was cheering but Hermione who looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Draco and Ron helped me up and were patting me on the back when we heard:

"HARRY POTTER!"

It was Professor McGonagall. I looked at Draco with dread, I was in so much trouble.

_**A/N: **__chapter ten done __ whoot! Let me know what you think._


	11. Chapter 11

**AnnaPOV**

Madame Hootch took Neville up to the hospital wing to get checked over and told me to stand outside the door. I stared at the random patterns in the wood, absentmindedly wondering if I'd get in trouble. I had been standing there for a few minutes when Madame Hootch walked out, and Professor McGonagall stalked past us, looking surprised, ecstatic, and slightly furious.

"What's wrong Professor?" I called

"Minerva, I need a word about Miss Potter here." Madame Hootch said

Professor McGonagall turned sharply, "Head to my office, I'm going to get her brother."

"What did Harry do?" I asked

"Go, Miss Potter." She said

I sighed and followed Madame Hootch up to McGonagall's office. She opened the door and I plopped into a chair by the fire.

"So am I in trouble Madame Hootch?" I asked

Madame Hootch started at me, "Trouble? Miss Potter I've never met a first year who willingly jumped into the air after another student. And on top of that you saved another student by pulling them onto your broom."

"So I'm not in trouble?"

Madame Hootch smiled and patted my hand, "No girl, you're not."

I sighed a breath of relief, at least dad couldn't get mad I got in trouble. I smiled as the door opened and McGonagall came in with Harry and another boy I didn't recognize.

"So what has Miss Potter done?"

"She saved Longbottom from a fall twenty feet in the air." Madame Hootch said

"What did Harry do?" I asked smiling

"Took a fifty foot dive to catch this." McGonagall said throwing me Nevilles Remembrall, "Was that your first time on a broomstick Potter?"

Out of habit we both answered, "Yes Professor."

"Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it, Wood."

"Really?" The other boy asked excitedly, "Do I get both of them?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Get both of us?"

"I think you should let them Minerva." Hootch said, "The girl is a natural as well."

"I think we could bend the first-year rule." McGonagall said thoughtfully

Wood started bouncing excitedly, looking as if all his dreams had just come true, "He's about the right size for a seeker, light and speedy. He'll need a decent brrom, Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven. She looks about the right size for a chaser too. We'd have a complete team before the season started."

"Wood's the captain for the Gryffindor Quiddtich team." McGonagall said, "I better get good reports on you two that you've been practicing hard, or I'll pull you off the team and punish you Mr. Potter."

We both nodded, "Of course professor." I said

"We'll do our best." Harry said

McGonagall suddenly smiled at us, "Your father would be proud of you two, he was an excellent player himself."

Harry and I shared a smile before I spoke, "Was he now?"

**~*~At Dinner~*~**

"You're joking!" Draco and Ron said together

Harry shook his head as I ate silently. Harry had just finished telling everyone what happened, causing a momentary halt in eating for everyone but me.

"Seeker," Ron breathed, "That means you're the youngest-"

"In the century." Harry finished, "Wood told us. But don't tell anyone. It's supposed to be a surprise."

Fred and George entered the hall and looked around for a moment before spotting me and hurrying over.

"Well done," George said in a hushed whisper, "Wood's just told us. We're on the team too, Beaters."

"I'm glad." I said softly, "At least I'll know someone else on the team besides Harry."

"The cup will be ours for sure, we haven't won since Charlie left school." Fred said, "You two must be good, Wood was skipping when he told us."

"Anyway we have to be off. Lee Jordan reckons he found a secret passageway."

"I bet it's the one behind the statue of Gregory the Smarmy that we would our first week. See you."

They had barely walked away when Nott walked up to Harry and sneered down at him.

"Having your last meal Potter? When are you getting back on the train to go backto the Muggles?"

I stopped eating and turned to him, a sudden anger coursing though me.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and have your little friends with you." Harry said cooly

I raised an eyebrow and blurted out, "_Little_?" without thinking.

Nott glared nastily at me, "I can take you on my own Potter. Tonight. Wizards duel. Wands only—no contact. What? Never heard of a wizards duel, I suppose?"

"Of course he has!" Ron said sharply, "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Nott looked between Crabbe and Goyle before settling on, "Crabbe. Midnight Trophy Room. It's always unlocked."

After they stalked away Harry turned to Ron, along with Draco and I.

"What the hell is a Wizards Duel?" I asked at the same time Draco said

"Ron what the hell!"

"What's a second?"

"A second is there to take over if you die." Ron said casually

"DIE?!" Harry and I said loudly

Draco slapped Ron, "You're an idiot! Basically all that's going to happen is you're going to send sparks at each other. You don't know enough magic to do any real damage."

"But—die?"

"You won't die." Draco said

"What if it's a trap?" I asked softly, "Just a ploy to get us somewhere where Filch can catch us?"

"Us?" Ron asked, "Harry and I are the only ones going."

"Yeah right." I said

"Honestly," Hermione said, "I don't think you should go. What if you get caught and lose points?"

"But what about Nott?" Ron asked, "He's always being a prat! We need to knock him down a notch or two."

"And if you get caught? Then what?"

No one had an answer, but Hermione, Lavender, and Pavarti all got up and left. Dean and Seamus stared after them for a moment before going after them.

"I hate to say it," I said softly, "But I sort of agree with her. We just got on the team Harry, and if you go tonight you're risking not only getting caught, but getting kicked off the team."

"He can't just back out!" Ron said indignantly.

"I'm just saying." I said softly, "I'll see you guys later."

**HarryPOV**

"Can you believe them?" Ron asked angrily, "You'd think that we were the bad guys!"

"Are we still going?" Draco asked

"Yes." I said, "Can you imagine Nott's face if I beat him?"

"Come on, let's go to the common room." Draco said, "I still have to finish that Charms essay."

As the afternoon turned to evening, none of the girls talked to us much. Ron was mad they weren't supportive, but Draco and I understood why they were upset. However, we couldn't bring ourselves to not go. The idea of Nott being beaten at his own game was to tempting. So at a ten to twelve, Ron, Draco and I crept down the stairs after the others fell asleep. As we neared the doorway a voice floated out to us.

"I can't believe you're going to do this."

A lamp flicked on and Hermione and Anna were looking at us. Hermione was frowning while Anna was shaking her head smiling.

"You two!" Ron hissed, "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother, Percy. He's a prefect. He'd put a stop to this." Hermione said angrily

"You don't think I'd let you go without me?" Anna smirked, "Sure I don't want to get in trouble but come on. It's Nott. However, if we get caught," Anna smiled evilly, "I'll kill all three of you."

"Let's go," Ron said opening the portrait, "Come on."

"Don't you care about Gryffindor?" Hermione hissed furiously, "Do you only care about yourselves? I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup and if you get caught you'll get all the points taken that I got for knowing Switching Spells."

"Hermione-" Anna said

"Go away." Ron snapped

"All right but I warned you, just remember that when your on your way home on the train tomorrow. You're all so—"

She stopped speaking, staring horrified at the portrait of the Fat Lady. She was gone, much to Hermione's horror.

"Now what am I to do?" She asked shrilly

"That's your problem," Ron said, "But we've got to get going or we'll be late."

"I'm coming with you."

"You are not."

"Oh shut up!" Anna hissed, "Let her come, let's just get going."

"Shh!" Draco whispered, "I heard something."

There was a sort of snuffling sound, Hermione clutched Anna's arm.

"Is it Mrs. Norris?" she whispered fearfully

"No," Anna breathed rushing forward, "Neville!"

Neville jerked and sat up, "Anna! Oh thank Merlin! I've forgotten the password to get to bed."

"It's Pig Snout," Draco said, "Wont do you much good now though. The Fat Lady is gone."

"How are you Nev?" Anna asked, "You were real shook up."

"Oh I'm fine." He said, "But what are you all doing out here?"

"Wizards Duel with Nott," I said, "We need to go guys."

"Can I come with?"

"Yeah, yeah, lets go." I said impatiently.

We all crept forward and towards the trophy room. I silently prayed that we wouldn't meet Filch or Mrs. Norris at every corner, Anna looked to be whispering a pray too. When we got to the trophy room, Nott and Crabbe were nowhere in sight. We looked at the trophies for a few minutes.

"He's late." Ron said, "Think he chickened out?"

Anna shook her head wildly and pointed to the door, mouthing Filch. We all stared at her as we heard him speak.

"Sniff around, my sweet. They might be lurking in the corner."

"GO!" Anna whispered pointing to the door at the other end, "Run!"

We all ran as quietly as we could, Anna barely made it around the corner of the hallway when Filch enter the trophy room.

"They're in here somewhere. Probably hiding."

"This way!" I mouthed to the others and started to creep down the hall way.

Neville let out a frighten squeak as Filch got closer and took off at a run before tripping and grabbing Draco and Ron to steady himself resulting in all three toppling over into a suit of armor. With a deafening crash it toppled over.

"RUN!" Anna yelled

The six of us took off down the hallway, none of us looking back to see if Filch was following, and rounded into another corridor. Anna pulled a tapestry back, and motioned in, we all ran through it and came out by the Charms room.

"I think we lost him." I panted

Draco and Neville were bent over grabbing their sides, Anna was leaning against a door while Ron leaned against her.

"I told you—I told you—" Hermione hissed

"Not—the—time—'Mione." Anna snapped

"We need to get back to the tower." Ron wheezed, "Immdeatly."

"I told you!" Hermione said, "It was a trap!"

"Shut it 'Mione! Yell later! When we're safe."

"Let's go." Draco said supporting Neville as they breathed deeply

We walked a few paces when a doorknob rattled and Peeves appeared, Anna groaned.

"It's not our night."

"Wandering around at night, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty!"

"Not if you don't give us away Peeves. Please?"

"I should tell Filch." He said in a saint-like voice, his eyes gave him away though, "It's for your own good."

"Get out of the way!" Ron snapped taking a swing at Peeves

"No Ron! Don't!" Anna said shrilly

Peeves glared at Ron before bellowing out, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

We ducked under Peeves and ran to the door at the end of the corridor, the _locked_ door.

"We're done for!" Draco moaned

"Honestly!" Anna snapped grabbing my wand, "_Alohomora!_"

The door unlocked and we ran in, shutting it with a soft click behind us. We pressed close to the door and listened as hard as we could.

"Which way did they go Peeves?" Filch asked, "Quick, tell me!"

"Say please."

"Don't mess with me Peeves, now where did they go?"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please!" Peeves sang

Anna chuckled softly, "Double negative! He'll never tell Filch."

"Alright," Filch said, "Please?"

"NOTHING!" Peeves laughed, "I told you I shan't say nothing if you didn't say please!"

Filch ran off cursing.

"He thinks the door is locked." I said as Neville pulled my arm, "I think we'll be okay—get off Neville! What?"

We all turned around to face Neville and froze. A large three-headed dog was looking as us, with large yellow eye and even bigger teeth. It wasn't a room like I thought, it was a corridor. The _forbidden _corridor and the third floor.

"Cerberus." Anna squeaked

It blinked at us before it growled and someone threw the door open and we toppled out. Anna slammed the door shut and stared at me with wide eyes.

"That was—Merlin—really big dog."

We all nodded and ran back to Gryffindor tower, and gave the portrait the password.

"I wonder why they have a dog like that here." Ron said

"Honestly! Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asked

"No. We were a bit preoccupied with it's heads!" Anna said

"It's guarding something. It was standing on a trap door."

We all went our separate ways to bed. Not before Anna squeezed each of us tightly. As we went up the stairs to our dorm we heard Hermione say harshly to Anna:

"I can't believe you even agreed to go, do you even know how many people look up to you? You'd be letting everyone down and probably kicked off the Qudditch team. I don't think we should be friends anymore."

We all froze to hear Anna's answer, it wasn't what any of us expected.

"If that's what you want then fine." She said softly

Draco and I shared a look of disbelief. After everything, she's just going to let someone be a jerk to her?

"We'll talk to her tomorrow." Neville said softly, "Both of them."

We all climbed into our separate beds and not long after we all fell asleep.

The next morning, Nott looked floored when we walked into the Great Hall. But we had more pressing matters to deal with and split us. Neville and Draco would attempt to talk to Hermione and Ron and I would talk to Anna. Ron and I sat on either side of Anna, who was eating silently, and wrapped an arm around her.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly

"I don't want to talk about it." She said

"Hermione was a jerk to say that to you." Ron said

"I don't want to talk about it."

"We're here if you need." I said

She huffed angrily and got up, "What part of 'I don't want to talk about it' don't you get?"

She stormed out and just as we went to follow her the mail came. A long parcel came floating down, and landed in front of me. As I reached for it a letter landed on it. I opened the letter first.

_DO NOT OPEN PARCLE AT THE TABLE_

_It is you new Nimbus Twothousand, but I don't want everyone knowing you've got one or they'll want one. Anna will get hers today as well. Wood will meet you and Anna on the pitch at seven for your first training session. _

_Make me proud_

I looked up at the table, McGonagall was smiling at me. I smiled back and grabbed the parcel and Ron and I headed out.

"A Nimbus Two-thousand." He said enviously, "I've never even touched one!"

Halfway through the Entrance Hall Crabbe and Goyle blocked us and Nott grabbed the package and felt it.

"That's a broomstick!" He said throwing it back at me, "You're in for it now. First years aren't allowed them."

"It's not any broomstick." Ron boasted, "It's a Nimbus Two-Thousand. What have you got at home, Nott? A Comet Two-Sixty?" He grinned at me, "Comets are flashy but there not in the same league as the Nimbus."

"What would you know about it Weasley? You couldn't afford half of the handle. You and your brothers would have to save up twig by twig."

Just then Professor Flitwick appeared at Nott's elbow, "Problem here boys?"

"Potter's got a broomstick professor." Nott smirked

"Ah yes!" He said happily, "I heard about the special circumstances. What model is it?"

"Nimbus Two-Thousand." I said smiling at the horror stuck face on Nott, "It's thanks to Nott here that I have it."

And with that we walked up to the common room and laid that package on my bed. I smiled at Ron, I couldn't wait for the Qudditch lesson tonight.

**ANNAPOV**

I stalked down to the potions room and sat at one of the benches. Dad quirked an eyebrow and gave me a questioning look.

"It's a horrible day." I said shortly

"Why."

"I can't tell you. You'd get angry at me."

"What did you do?" He asked sighing

"I saved Neville from falling." I said

"Made the Gryffindor Quidditch team." He said, "Now what's got your wand in a knot?"

"Hermioneismadatmebecausesome ofuswenttoduelwithNott." I said fast.

"Say that again. Slowly."

I sighed, "Hermione is mad at me because some of us went to duel with Nott last night." I mumbled

There was a beat of silence before he spoke, "I don't know whether to ground you or give you a detention."

"I'll take the detention." I said laying my head down

"Why did you go to duel with Nott?"

"Because he insulted Harry."

"So you accepted a duel?"

"Actually, Ron did. Then he and Draco explained it to us."

"Who all went?"

"Harry, Ron, Draco, and I. Hermione got locked out of the common room and came with, and Neville was stuck outside the portrait because he forgot the password."

"No wonder Filch was in such a bad mood."

"Peeves was rather mean to him." I said, "Can I ask you a question and you be perfectly honest with me?"

"Of course." He said, "Ask away."

"Why is there a Cerberus in the school?"

He stared at me stunned, "how-how did you—"

"We were running from Filch and the door was locked—"

"For good reason!"

"And I unlocked it with Harry's wand and we ran in—"

"Dear god." He groaned

"And hid from Filch. Neville got Harry's attention and we all turned around. Someone opened the door and we all ran out."

"You have two detentions. One is actually a detention though."

"I figured." I sighed, "But what do I do about Hermione?"

"What's she mad about?"

"That I went with the guys."

"So apologize to her. Tell her your sorry."

"But she won't listen to me."

Dad smiled, "I can fix that."

"How?"

"Wait and see."

I nodded, "When are my detentions?"

"Your real one is tonight, the other is tomorrow."

I nodded and pulled out my potions book, "What are we brewing today?"

He hugged me, "You'll have to wait and see."

He walked back to his desk, "And by the way. Detention starts at seven."


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did! Review and let me know what you think __ This is my longest chapter to date :D I hope you like it!_

**HarryPOV**

Ron, Draco and I stared at Anna in shock and horror as she sat on Draco's bed.

"You did what?" Ron sputtered angrily

"I told Professor Snape about the duel." She said looking down at her hands

"Why?"

Because he's her father, I thought.

"Anna," Draco moaned, "Why would you tell him?"

"Because," She said defensively, "I felt bad about it."

"Why?" Ron demanded, "It's Nott! He deserves whatever he gets!"

Anna sighed, "I'm not saying he doesn't deserve it, but come on. If we got caught, we would have gotten Neville in trouble. And Herm—"

"Come off it! You two aren't even friends anymore!"

Anna glared at Ron angrily, "Did it occur to you that maybe I liked her as a friend? That maybe she was actually someone I could talk to about _girl _stuff?!"

"And you can't talk to us about that stuff?"

She slapped his arm, "NO!"

"You're just being selfish!" Ron snapped, "You told the one teacher in school you knew would give you a detention for it! And now you've got us all in trouble! We all have detention tonight and Harry and you are supposed to have a Qudditch practice tonight at seven!"

"I already spoke to Wood about it." She snapped, "He said we can go tomorrow night."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?" Anna fumed

"You got us in trouble!"

"Yes. I very well did!" she snapped, "Because I felt bad, alright? What do you want?!"

"An apology!"

"For what?"

"Getting us in trouble!"

"I will not apologize for that!"

"Why?!"

"Because I told Dad because I wanted to talk to him about Hermione!"

Draco and I groaned, Ron pulled up short and eyed her warily. Anna went pale and hit her head on her hand.

"Dad?" Ron asked

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Anna moaned, "Might as well tell everyone now."

"Tell everyone what?" Ron demanded

"Keep your pants on." Draco sighed, "shall I go get anyone else?"

Anna sighed, "I'll go get her."

"Her?"

"Hermione." Anna sighed, "She needs to be told as well."

"Told what?"

"And Neville." Anna said, "He can know."

"KNOW WHAT?!" Ron bellowed.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Anna yelled back, "You'll be told in a minute!"

Anna disappeared for a few minutes, creating an awkward silence in the room. There was a lot of thumping as someone walked up the stairs.

"I don't even know why you want to talk to me in the boys dorm." Hermione snapped

"I told you." Anna said, "I need to tell you and Neville and Ron something."

"Fine."

The door opened and Neville and Hermione walked in. Anna shut the door and sat on Draco's bed.

"So what's up Anna?" Neville asked sitting on his bed

"You guys need to know the truth." Anna said, "About who my parents are?"

"Were you adopted?" Ron blurted out

"No," Anna said looking at him, "I'm Harry's half-sister. The details are sketchy at best, but basically, Harry and I are twins with different dads."

"That's not possible," Hermione said indignantly.

"It is possible." I said, "But you guys can't tell anyone who her dad is."

"Why?" Neville asked

"Because people will try and hurt him and Anna." Draco said, "We don't want that to happen."

"So who is your father then?" Ron asked

Draco looked at him stunned, "Dude. She accidently let it slip earlier."

"Wait…" Ron's eyes got wide after a moment, "Snape? The bat of the dungeons?"

"He's not that bad." Anna said defensively

"He hates everything Gryffindor!"

"No he doesn't." I said, "He doesn't hate Draco or I or Anna. It's a cover."

"He gives you detentions every week." Neville said confused.

"It's just so we can hang out." Anna said, "Although Draco, Harry, Ron and I actually have a detention with him at seven tonight. An actual one."

"Why?" Hermione asked

"I told him about the duel." Anna said running a hand through her hair, "I was talking to him before class about how to apologize."

"Apologize?" Hermione asked stunned, "You told Snape about the duel, because you asked about how to apologize? Apologize for what?"

Anna blushed and looked at the floor, "Iwantedtoapolgizetoyouforalm ostgettingyouintrouble."

We all stared at her confused but Hermione laughed and ran to hug her.

"You sold yourself out to Snape to talk about apologizing to me?"

"Don't laugh. S'not funny." Anna said as the smaller girl squeezed her

"You're the best Anna. I didn't really want you to get in trouble I was just mad. You're insane!" she giggled

"It's not funny. Dad's furious."

"With good reason." Hermione said poking Anna's cheek, "We could have gotten in so much trouble!"

"Wait." Ron said slowly, "You sold us out to try and figure out how to apologize to _her?_"

"A very noble thing to do." Neville said, "I think. But how come 'Mione and I aren't in detention?"

"I told Dad you were stuck out of the common room and the Fat Lady was gone, and that 'Mione tried to stop us but got stuck outside."

Neville laughed, "You're nutters."

Anna shrugged, "Oh well."

"You sold us out for her?!" Ron snapped pointing at Hermione

"I didn't want her mad at me." Anna glared

"I can't believe you!"

"Come on Anna," Hermione said pulling on her arm, "Let's go before he has an aneurism."

The girls got up and walked out, Anna turned to Neville.

"Don't tell anyone 'kay?"

"No worries." He said, "You saved my life, I can keep a secret."

She smiled, "I didn't save your life. Just a few bones probably."

Ron fumed as the door shut, "I can't believe her!"

"I can." Neville said, "Anna needs a couple friends that are girls. The others haven't been very nice to her you know."

"She sold us out!"

"To try and fix things with one of her friends." Draco pointed out.

"That's not the point!"

"Come on guys." I said, "Let's go eat before detention."

Ron muttered angrily under his breath the entire time.

**ANNAPOV**

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" I asked as 'Mione and I walked into the Great Hall with our arms linked

"Nope." She said popping the 'p', "I'm actually pretty impressed you told _him_ about it."

I smiled sheepishly, "I wasn't sure how to apologize and thought he'd know. It sorta tumbled out."

"Well on one hand I'm happy you did it. On the other hand I think you're crazy for telling. You better eat quickly though, you only have half an hour."

We sat down and started eating immediately, talking about homework we've have over the past couple days and about how annoying Quirrell's stutter is. But after twenty minutes I sighed and got up.

"I'll talk to you later 'Mione."

"Don't let the punishment get you down!" she laughed

"Ha, ha, ha." I smiled, "Later."

Harry, Draco, and Ron met me at the door, Ron muttering under his breath angrily.

"If I say sorry will it help?"

"No." He growled.

I shrugged and walked into Dad's room.

"Miss Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy."

"Dad." I said smiling

Dad's eyes flickered to Ron and back to me, I nodded slightly.

"You'll be scrubbing cauldrons and restocking the storage closest. You may work in pairs, two scrubbing and two restocking."

"I'll scrub." Draco and I said

"We'll restock." Harry said motioning to him and Ron

Dad nodded, "Very well."

We all went to our jobs and started to get to work.

"And by the way," Dad said, "Do try to stay out of trouble. No more midnight duels okay?"

"Yes sir." Draco and I said

"Yes." Ron mumbled

"Even if Nott starts it?" Harry asked

"I don't care who starts it Harry." Dad said sighing, "No midnight duels."

"Oh fine." Harry sighed

"Get to work." He ordered

"Right away, boss man." I smiled

He smirked, "Quietly Princess."

"I'm not a Princess." I said

"Quietly."

I smiled at him and got to work, Draco rolled his sleeves up and elbowed me.

"Hey princess." He whispered, "How long do you think we'll have to do this?"

"I don't know." I whispered elbowing him back, "Just shut up and work."

We scrubbed for a an hour before Dad let us stop, I put the cauldron down and skipped to the front of the room and plopped on Dad's desk.

"Can you remove your bottom from my papers?" he asked

"Nope." I said, "I'm curious about something."

"About what?" Dad asked

"Whatever the Cerberus is guarding," I said seriously, "Is it the small thing Hagrid got out of the vault in Gringotts?"

Dad gave me an incredulous look, "He got it out of the vault while you were with him?"

"So that's a yes." Draco said, "Is it safe?"

"Of course it is." Dad said, "How did you even come to the conclusion that the dog was guarding something?"

"Hermione noticed it was standing on a trapdoor." I said

"I notice you two made up." He said

"She let it slip to me," Ron said, "Not that I understood it at first. She went and got Neville and Hermione and after she told them why we had a detention they became best friends again."

I shrugged, "She's my best friend."

"What about me?" Draco and Harry whined

"Best _girl_ friend."

"What am I?" Ron asked ruffling my hair

"My other brother." I said ruffling his hair

"That's good." Draco said wrapping an arm around me, "I'd have to kill you."

"No worries, mate." Ron said, "She's all yours."

"I'm not a possession." I laughed

"Okay." Dad said, "Get back to your common room."

"Oh Dad!" I said slapping my forehead, "Do you have a broom I can borrow?"

"Didn't your head of house get one for you?"

A cat sprang from the corner and into the middle of the room, transforming into professor McGonagall.

"Minnie Mouse!" I squeaked running to hug her

She smiled and laughed, "Hello Anna," she sqeezed me and spoke over my head, "And as to your question, no. I figured you might want to pick on out for her. You know your brooms almost as well as your potions."

"Move over Anna." Harry said pushing me, "I want a hug."

Draco laughed, "Yup, definitely too old for hugs huh bro?"

"Shut up." Harry mumbled

Dad got up and pulled down a magazine on brooms, Draco was at his side instantly with Ron. I peered over his elbow and watched the brooms bob up and down with people waving at us.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to the pictures moving." I breathed, "It's so cool!"

Draco looked at me seriously, "Don't all pictures move?"

"Not muggle pictures." I said shaking my head, "Thank god too. I don't think I could stand picture of Dudders that moved."

"Could you imagine it?" Harry chuckled, "It would be the worst. He'd wave and hold his gifts up before breaking them."

"At least he left the books alone."

Harry laughed and looked over me at the magazine, "Hey Anna, did you ever find the turtle Dudley threw out the widow?"

"You're cousin threw a turtle out the window?"

"When they gave Harry and I his second room." I said offhandedly, "And yes I did. I gave it to the little girl down the street who's pet had just died. I asked her to make sure she takes good care of it and loves it forever."

"What did she say?" Ron asked

"That I was the coolest person ever and she'd love the turtle forever."

Dad pulled his wand out and tapped one of the brooms, it flashed gold for a second before he closed the magazine.

"What do you mean second bedroom?"

"Dudley had two rooms," Harry said, "What model broom was it?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." Dad said putting a hand on his shoulder, "When did they give you the room?"

"You mean when did they give_ us _the room." I said, "And right after we got our letters."

"Our first set of letters." Harry corrected

"Right, first set of letters."

"Where were you before then?" Draco asked confused, "Don't you have separate rooms?"

"No," Anna said, "Harry and I have always shared a room."

"And our old room used to be the one in the foyer."

The room dropped a few degrees and we all looked between the murderous look of McGonagall and the deadly one Dad had.

"The cupboard?" He asked in a flat voice.

"If I answer that are you going to kill them?" I asked

"We'd rather you didn't get sent to jail Sev."

"DAMN YOU ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" Minnie fumed going to the fireplace

She disappeared in a flash of green flames, leaving a shocked room behind her.

"Umm." I said, "What just happened?"

"She used the floo." Draco said

"The what?"

"Floo," Ron said, "Fireplace travel. Not the easiest way to travel."

"Especially after eating." Draco said

"Mmm…food."

There were more green flames and the headmaster appeared before Professor McGonagall, Dad lunged for the headmaster as soon as he was clear of the fireplace.

"Dad-" I said grabbing his arm, "Dad—no!"

Draco grabbed his other arm, "Calm down Uncle Sev!"

Ron and Harry backed up not wanting part of it. Dad struggled against Draco and I and pulled free after a few moments.

"You—rotten—how dare—take them away—do you know what you did?—You senile—rotten—take my children from me!" he said incoherently as he fired hexes as the headmaster.

The headmaster merely blocked the curses that he was firing.

"Uh oh." I said

"This isn't good." Draco said

"What do we do?" Ron asked

"I don't know." Harry said

McGonagall came through, her lips pressed into a thin line, eyes narrowed at Dumbledore.

"What are the chances we can make it to the door?" Draco asked softly

"None." Harry said, "I'm staying right here."

Ron nodded in agreement. I stared at Dad as he furiously sent hex after hex at the headmaster hoping an idea would pop into my head.

"Anna," Harry whispered, "What do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Well do something!" Draco said

"Why me?"

"You're actually his daughter." Ron said like it was obvious

"You're all pansies!" I huffed taking a step forward, "DAD! WILL YOU TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND GET YOUR WAND OUT OF A KNOT?!"

He didn't listen. I cussed under my breath.

"Nice attempt." Draco snarked

"You're not helping." I snapped

"Throw a temper tantrum." Ron suggested

"No!"

"Grab his wand?" Harry suggested

"Like that will work!" I snapped, "Do you want me in trouble?"

"What if Draco tried to hex you?" Ron asked

"Dad would kill him."

"Why don't you try and hex her Ron." Draco said scowling

"No thanks."

"I didn't think so!"

"GOD DAMNIT DAD!" I snapped, "TAKE A CHILL PILL!"

Everything stopped and everyone turned to me stunned.

"Oops." Harry said

"Anastasia Riley Potter," Dad said

"Would you take a deep breath and chill out?" I snapped, "Sure, we were stuffed under the stairs for nearly nine years, but gosh! Do you really want to kill him?"

"Yes."

I gave him a reproving look, "No you don't. Because if you did kill him what would happen to Harry and I then? We'd be stuck with those horrible people forever."

"Anna," Dumbledore said, "You have to go back to—"

"I'm sorry Headmaster," I said darkly, "But I'll get to you in a moment."

Everyone stared at me stunned as I turned back to Dad.

"You can't do anything about the past, Dad. I know you would if you were able, but you can't. And anyway, even if you did kill him, you'd be in Azkaban and Harry and I wouldn't ever get to see you."

"It'd make me feel better," Dad said shooting a loathing look at the headmaster.

I didn't respond but turned to the headmaster, "And you! You lied to Harry and me! Who cares that the Prophet found out who was taking care of us? We were happy. Safe! And you knocked him out and erased his memories of us! Do you even know what went on in that house? What they put Harry and I through?"

"You were safe, I put a blood ward up." He said

"Safe from everyone but those who we were living with!"

"They wouldn't harm you—"

"Do you know that for sure?" I asked softly, "It's a fact that they hate magic."

"You're family."

"Do you honestly think that means anything to them?" Dad asked, "They hated Lily."

"They wouldn't hurt them."

"They never hit us." Harry said, "But starving and neglecting us is just as bad."

"THEY WHAT?!" Ron, Draco, and Minne yelled

I hugged Dad, "Well that's my max of emotional things I can deal with for today," I sighed, "I'm off to bed."

Draco was by my side instantly, "I'll walk you back."

"We're coming too." Ron said and he and Harry followed us to the door.

"Don't kill each other." I said, "See you tomorrow."

We all darted out and back to our common room. We all sat on the couches when we got back and looked at each other.

"That was eventful." Harry said

"That was horrible." Draco said

"Would Snape really have killed him?" Ron asked

"Pretty sure." I sighed, "I'm going to go to bed, I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Night Anna," Draco said squeezing my hand

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "Night Dray."

**HarryPOV**

As Anna walked away, Ron chuckled and poked Draco's arm.

"Dray? Already have pet names for each other?"

"Shut it Ron." Draco said smiling

"I'm sure if you asked her she would give you a kiss. You're much better than Nott." I said smiling

"Both of you." Draco said, "Shut it."

"You know you like her." I said

"What's your point?" Draco asked getting up and stretching

"That was my point." I laughed

"I'm going to bed," He said

"We're right behind you." Ron said poking him, "_Dray._"

"Watch it." Draco laughed, "I'll have one of the girls give you a pet name."

Ron made a face, "Merlin no."

We all laughed and got ready for bed, wondering what broom Anna would get tomorrow.

**TIME**

The next day Anna got another detention with Sev, she pretended to look angry and put out but her eyes showed happiness. Not that anyone noticed because they were laughing she got another detention. If they only knew what she actually did for detention, they wouldn't be laughing. They'd probably be confused. Anna had brought her broom into the boys dorm and we both unrolled them at the same time. Both brooms looked amazing, but judging my Draco and Ron's gasps, they were more that amazing looking.

"It's almost seven." Anna said running her hand along the handle, "We should go."

I nodded and picked up my broom, "Let's go."

We walked down to the Qudditch pitch, leaving Ron and Draco at the main doors.

"This should be fun." Anna said smiling at her Cleansweep Five

"Flying is fun." I said

She mounted her broom and jumped into the air, "Come on Harry." She smiled, "Let's fly for bit."

I jumped in the air behind her and chased her. My nimbus moved at my slightest touch, it was exhilarating. Anna and I chased each other for a while, playing what felt like a more dangerous version of tag. I raced past Anna and she touched my arm before laughing and racing off in the other direction with me streaking after her.

"Hey, Potters!" Oliver yelled to get our attention, "Down here!"

Anna and I landed next to him, he shook Anna's hand before turning to me.

"You seen Fred and George?"

I shook my head in the negative, "Why?"

"They said they would come down to help throw the Quaffle with your sister."

Just then Anna shrieked as a broom flew by her and she was picked up.

"Fred!" she yelled, "You gave me a heart attack!"

George walked up to us smirking, "He's been waiting for a chance to get her back after she got Angelia to charm his quills so they kept disappearing."

"Oi!" Oliver yelled, "Bring my chaser back!"

Fred dropped Anna next to George and hopped of the broom.

"Sorry Ollie Pop."

"Don't call me that." Oliver ordered, "Now how much do you two know about Qudditch?"

"Only that it's supposedly the best sport ever." Anna said, "That's all Ron and Draco have said to me."

"Same here." I said

"Okay, we'll start with rules tonight, but then you'll be joining the team three times a week for practice."

"Okay."

"To start, there's seven players on each side. Three chasers, you Anna, and they take the Quaffle and throw them through the hoops to score." Oliver threw Anna the Quaffle

"So it's like basketball?" She asked

"What's basketball?" Fred asked

"Nevermind," I said, "It'd take more time than we have."

"I'll explain later." Anna said

"There's also a keeper," Wood continued, "I'm the keeper for Gryffindor. My job is to keep the other team from scoreing. Next is the beaters—"

"Us." Fred said

"Our job—" George said

"Is to keep—"

"The bludgers from hitting our players—"

"And hope they hit the other teams players."

Oliver handed the twins a bat, "Stand back you four."

Anna took a giant step away from the twins and behind me, "I'm safe."

Oliver smiled at her and let one of two small black balls loose. It shot out towards Fred who hit it back at Oliver. Oliver made a noise as it hit him but wrestled it back into the crate.

"Bludgers try to unseat the players," He said

"Umm…no one's been killed by one of those right?" Anna asked with wide eyes

George put an arm around her, "Do you think we'd let one hurt you?"

"No. But I'm just making sure."

"No one's been killed at Hogwarts. A couple broken jaws yeah, but other than that no."

Anna nodded, "Okay. I'm going to guess that the last position is the Seeker?"

"I thought you didn't know anything?" Oliver asked

"The guys are always talking about the Seeker of Ron's team."

"Ah, but yes. The last position is the Seeker. That's you Harry. You're only focus it this." Oliver grabbed the smallest ball out of the box. It was small, about the size of a large walnut, bright gold with slivery wings.

"Pretty." Anna said

"This is the Golden Snitch and the most important ball of the game. It's hard to catch due to its size and the fact it's so fast. You have to get around everyone and everything else and catch the snitch before the other teams Seeker does because it's also worth and extra one hundred and fifty points. The game doesn't end till the snitch is caught, sometimes the games can go on for a long time. I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing in substitutes so the players could sleep."

"So no pressure Harry." Anna said poking my arm

"We won't practice with the snitch yet," Oliver said, "It's too dark out for that. You three," Oliver pointed to Fred, George, and Anna, "Can practice with the Quaffel thought."

Anna threw the Quaffle at Fred, who wasn't looking at her, and jumped on her broom. It hit Fred and he smiled slyly at her.

"Come on Fred," She laughed, "I still have to get you back for scaring me!"

Oliver laughed, "Your sister is funny."

"She's insane." I said, "But she is funny."

"For now, we'll be practicing with golf balls." Oliver said, "Mount up."

After half an hour of catching golf balls, Anna joking that the pressure to perform good helped me catch all of the golf balls Oliver threw at me, and Anna and the twins racing up and down the pitch throwing the ball back and forth, we all walked back up to the castle.

"The cup will be ours this year." Oliver said happily, "I wouldn't be surprised if you turned out better than Charlie Weasle and he could have played for England, mind you."

"Charlie likes his dragons," One of the twins said putting an arm on Anna's shoulders

"Dragons?" She asked, "Like real, live dragons?"

"No Anna," I snarked poking her cheek, "Plastic ones."

The other twin smiled, "Real, live dragons." And ruffled her hair

"That's so cool."

"It's probably dangerous." I said

She smiled at me innocently, "What if I like dangerous?"

Oliver and the twins laughed while I scowled at her, "What if I don't?"

She smirked at me, "Tough luck pudding-cup."

The twins started laughing harder and ended up holding onto Anna for support while Oliver had to put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're a jerk." I said

"Sorry," she laughed

"No your not."

"I know." She smiled as the twins let her go so she could hug me, "I love you though."

"I love you too, you brat."

"Shut up you."

**TIME**

It was Anna who pointed it out to me a few weeks later during a detention session with Sev that now regularly included Ron, Hermione, and Neville.

"Hey Harry," She said sitting on the desk I was working at

"Hey what?" I asked focused on the transfiguration essay McGonagall handed us two days ago

"Do you know how long it's been since we left Privet Drive?"

I stared at her uncomprehending, "What?"

She rolled her eyes, "Let's try it this way, do you realize how long we've been free?"

I stared at her, "I dunno."

"Two months." She answered promptly

"Okay…?"

"I wish we didn't have to go back."

"I agree." I said patting her arm, "But what's that got to do with my essay?"

She smiled and flicked my nose, "Nothing you prat," she looked over her shoulder at Sev who was helping Neville brew a potion, "Isn't it odd how this feels more like home than the place we practically grew up?"

I stared at her as I began to understand what she was going on about. We'd lived with the Dursley's for nearly ten years, and it never felt like home there. But in the span of two months, we'd found a home. We had friends for the first time in years. No one tried to beat us up here. I gave her a one armed hug around her waist and put my head on her arm.

"It's not odd." I said, "I feel the same way."

Draco raised an eyebrow at me from across the room where he and Hermione were working on Defense, I smiled and shook my head.

"Why do they hate us?" Anna asked sitting on the seat next to me, "I mean, I know they don't like magic and all, but they could have at least been sort of decent to us."

"They didn't like Mum or Dad."

"Or Dad." Anna said smiling for a moment before she looked at me seriously again, "But still, why do they have to take it out on us?"

"The sins of the father," I said

Anna muttered under her breath darkly for a moment before sighing.

"I wish we could hex Dudley." She said, "He'd never touch us again."

"No, but Uncle Vernon would certainly try to get revenge. You saw how mad he was when Hagrid gave Dudley a tail."

"He deserved it."

"I'm not disagreeing with you there." I said picking up my quill, "They deserve everything they get."

Anna sighed and got up to go back over to Sev's desk to work on grading his sixth years potions essays. She had a book propped up against a few other books opened to the proper section for the essays and was constantly shaking her head.

Ron walked over to me and sat down, "Is Anna okay?"

"I think she's planning the deaths of my aunt, uncle and cousin." I said

"I thought she was always planning them and they constantly change?"

"They do. Last week she was going to torture them with muggle tools, this week she's going to hex them. Next week it'll probably be both."

"That'd be a sight to see." Ron snickered

I smiled, "She's got an over active imagination."

"Hey guys," Draco said, "It's nearly eight."

Sev helped Neville finish the potion, "You should all be heading out." He said

Anna closed the book and set the papers on it before hugging him, "The essays are horrible. Just so you know. I left you the last two."

He kissed her head, "Thank you, Darling."

She smiled at him, "No problem, Dad."

We all filed out and walked back to the common room.

"So what do you think we'll be doing in Charms tomorrow?" Hermione asked

"Levitating charms." Draco said putting an arm around Anna's shoulders, "It'll be a barrel of monkeys."

Ron snorted, "Yeah, sure."

"It could be fun," Anna said smiling, "Imagine lifting Nott into the air and dropping him on Quirrells turban."

We all laughed and parted ways at the girls dorm staircase.

"Night guys," They said

"Night."

Little did we know how much of a disaster it was going to be the next day.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: James Murray: I'd love the help, I didn't get your email in the review, but if you PM me and separate it out I should get it. I'm really happy you like it! I didn't know how people would view it but I'm glad that you like it. It makes me feel all special inside when people tell me they like it

**ANNAPOV**

It was finally Halloween, in my opinion the best holiday of the year. On a typical Halloween Dudley and his gang of friends would dress up in the most ridiculous costumes before going out Trick-Or-Treating, while Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would follow them around town to make sure nothing 'bad' happened to them. Harry and I would sit in our closet and swap jokes or make up stories before they came home and over the next week I'd sneak some of Dudley's candy for us. But this year would be different. We weren't shut up in our cupboard. Dudley, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon were hundreds of miles away it felt like. We were surrounded by friends, learning magic of all things.

Speaking of magic, Charms class just might take the cake for being my favorite class. Right after Potions of course. Today we started learning how to make things fly, and even though Harry, Draco and Ron had trouble with it, I felt horrible Hermione was paired with Nott because he was being a complete jerk to her.

"Now don't forget the wrist movements we've been practicing!" Flitwick said

I had partnered up with Neville, Harry with Ron, Draco with Pavarti, and Hermione was rudely grabbed by Nott who pulled her into the seat next to him.

"What do you want Nott?" She asked

"You're my partner today." He said casually

"Why?"

"Because I said so." He said rolling his eyes pulling his wand out

"Swish and flick, swish and flick!" Flitwick said, "And remember to say the words properly, never forget the wizard so said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

I gave Hermione a sympathetic look that she nodded and grimaced at. Seamus and I were busy trying to get the feathers to rise when he accidently lit his on fire and I used my hat to pat it out.

"Sorry Anna." He said sheepishly

"No problem," I said, "Looks like you're better than Nott at any rate."

We both snuck a glance at him, he was glaring angrily at Hermione as he waved his arms around.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he yelled

"You're saying it wrong." She snapped, "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-osa, make the gar nice and long."

"If you're so clever then you do it!" Nott hissed angrily

I smirked as she pushed up her sleeves and raised her wand.

"Wingardium Levisoa!" she said

The feather rose and hovered about four feet in the air, I cheered and gave her a thumbs up.

"Well done!" Flitwick said, "Everyone look here! Miss Grangers done it!"

Nott glared nastily at her and leaned in and whispered something at her that made her flinch as if she'd been stung, the feather fell to the floor.

"Seamus," I said, "I'm going to talk to 'Mione."

I got up before he could respond and walked over.

"Hey 'Mione." I said stopping on her left putting a hand on her shoulder, "Good job."

"T-thanks." She mumbled

"Do you think you can come help Seamus and I? He keeps lighting his on fire."

Nott smirked at me, "Something just tells me you want to swap spots with her so you can sit by me Potter."

'Mione stood up, "Let's go Anna."

She went to the desk and started helping Seamus, I glared at Nott.

"What did you say to her?"

"That's none of your business."

"I hate you."

"To bad you have a huge crush on me hmm Potter?"

"I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man on earth and we needed to procreate."

Nott's face scrunched up in confusion, "Procreate?"

I turned and walked back to my desk where 'Mione tried to help us make our feathers fly. At the end of class, Nott said loudly.

"It's no wonder you don't have many friends Granger, who'd want to be friends with a bushy-hair, buck-toothed, know-it-all?"

Hermione pushed past Draco and ran out of the room, I glared at him and followed her. I found her in one of the many bathrooms, behind a locked stall.

"'Mione?" I asked

"Go away!" she sniffed

"'Mi." I said, "Open the door."

"No!"

"Please? Nott's just an ass. You have lots of friends!"

"I have you." She said

"Draco and Harry and Ron-"

"They're not really my friends. They only put up with me because of you."

"Please open the door."

"No."

"If you don't open the door, I'll-I'll-I don't know what I'll do but it'll be bad!"

She let out a weak laugh and unlocked the stall door. I squeezed in with her, she was crying and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I hate him." She whispered

I hugged her tightly, "He's an ass. You're so much better than him. You're smarter than him and he's jealous of you."

"He's right though, my hair is all frizzy and my teeth-"

"He's _wrong!_ You're the prettiest girl I know." I said, "You're hair is a little wild but there's ways to help that, and who cares if your teeth are a little big? I still think your pretty." I smiled at her, "And besides, my opinion is the only one that matters as your best friend."

She gave a watery laugh, "If you say so."

"I do." I said, "Just ignore him. He's jealous of you."

She sat on the floor of the bathroom and I squeezed next to her, and there we stayed all afternoon, just talking.

**HarryPOV**

Both Anna and Hermione didn't come to any of the afternoon classes, but on the way down Pavarti told us that they were in girls bathroom and wanted to be left alone.

"Why are they in the bathroom?" Draco asked confused

"Anna found Hermione in there and they haven't left since then. " she said, "I think Hermione was crying."

"I can't believe Nott said that to her." Ron grumbled, "I mean, sure Hermione can be a little intense, but she's still our friend."

"'Mione isn't intense," Draco said, "She hasn't had many friends before, so she focused on her studies in her old school. She studies hard because it's what she does. It's part of her."

We entered the Great Hall and 'oohh'd and 'ahh'd at the decorations, all thoughts Hermione and Anna pushed out as we sat down. Thousands of bats flew from the wall to the celling while a thousand more flew around the tables. Just as we started eating the doors flew open with a bang and Professor Quirrell ran in. He ran halfway to the head table before stopping and gasping out:

"Troll—in the dungeons—thought you ought to know."

Then he passed out and hit the floor with a _THUD!_ There was a moment of silence before the chaos started. After several purple firecrackers from Dumbledore's wand, it finally quieted down.

"Prefects, lead your houses back to your dormitories immediately." He ordered

Percy was in his element, he immediately started ordering others around. I grabbed Draco and Ron's arms as we walked up the stairs.

"Hermione, Anna." I breathed, "They don't know about the troll!"

Draco paled, "We have to find them!"

"Percy better not see us." Ron said, "Otherwise we're done for."

We ducked behind the Hufflepuffs and slid into a deserted hallway and took off running to the girls bathroom closest to us. There were footsteps behind us and Ron hissed, "Percy!" and pulled us behind a stone griffin. We peeked around the statue to watch Percy walk by. Only it wasn't Percy. It was Sev.

"Uncle!" Draco yelled

Sev spun around, "What are you doing here?!"

"Anna and Hermione don't know about the troll." I said

Sev paled, "Find them and go to your dorm immediately. I have to go somewhere but I'll be right back."

"Okay." Draco said.

He turned and walked away, "He's going to the third floor." Ron said confused

"Who cares, we need to find my sister." I said

We walked forward, silently for a few feet.

"Do you smell that?" Draco asked suddenly looking repulsed

We all recoiled from the smell as we heard a soft grunting and shuffling footsteps. The troll came into view, twelve feet tall, dull, granite gray skin, short legs that were as thick as trees. It was holding a wooden club, dragging it across the floor since its arms were so long. It walked to a door before shuffling in.

"There's a key in the lock." Draco said

"We can lock it in." Ron said

"Good idea," I said softly

We edged close to the door before jumping forward and slamming the door shut and locking it. We all smiled and high fived before we heard something that made our hearts stop. Screaming.

"Hermione!" Ron said

"Anna!" Draco and I yelled

"It's the bathroom." Ron moaned unlocking the door

We all ran in, Anna and Hermione were staring at the troll with wide eyes, Anna holding a hand over Hermione's mouth. The troll raised it's club and both girls broke apart ducking opposite ways. The club crashed against a few sinks causing water to spray everywhere.

"Confuse it!" I yelled

The troll, which had started toward Hermione, turned around looking for the source of the noise. While his back was turned Anna ran to Hermione and pulled her arm. The troll looked at me for a moment before taking a step towards me.

"Oi!" Draco yelled throwing a metal pipe at it

"Pea-brain!" Ron yelled

The troll turned to them, giving me time to look at Hermione and Anna.

"Run! Run!" I yelled

Anna pulled Hermione but it seemed that she was frozen in terror.

"Now isn't the time to freeze up Mia!" Anna shrieked pulling her arm

The troll roared, the noises must have been driving it crazy. It started towards Ron and Draco, who were closest and had no way to esacpe. I did the first thing that came to mind, a very brave and very, _very_ stupid thing. I took a running jump and grabbed the troll around its neck, my wand going straight up its nose.

"Harry!" Anna yelled

The troll roared and waved its club around, Hermione was on the floor, Anna frozen with her hand over her mouth, Draco was pale, Ron pulled out his wand.

"Do something!" I yelled

"Wingardium Levisoa!" Ron yelled waving his wand.

The club rose into the air and spun before landing on the tolls head with a _CRACK!_ The troll swayed for a moment then fell flat on its face, making the room tremble. I stood up, shaking all over, Ron's wand still raised. Draco spoke first.

"Is it dead do you think?"

"I don't think so." I said, "Thanks Ron. I thought I was a goner."

I pulled my wand out of its nose and wiped it off on the trolls trousers. There was a sudden slamming noise and Professor McGonagall, Quirrell, and Sev walked in. Quirrell let out a whimper and said on a toilet. McGonagall and Snape were both pale-faced, with Sev's eye's focused on something behind me.

"Quirrell," Sev said softly, "Why don't you go? You look like you might faint again."

Quirrell nodded and quickly left. As soon as the door shut, Sev swept past me and I spun around to see him pull both Hermione and Anna into a hug.

"What happened here?" McGonagall asked, "Mr. Weasley put your wand down will you?"

"The girls," Draco said, "They've weren't at the feast. We had to come find them."

"Why weren't you at the feast?" Sev asked softly

"N-N-Nott." Anna stuttered, "W-we've b-been i-in h-here s-since C-charms."

"What happened in Charms?"

"Nott said something rude to 'Mione." I said, "She ran out of class and Anna went after her."

"Then what?"

"After Quirrell told us about the troll we came to find the girls, but we accidently locked the troll in with them. We didn't realize this was the girls bathroom." Draco said, "We heard a scream and came back."

I was suddenly tackled by Anna, "Don't ever—jump a troll—again!"

"You jumped a troll?" Sev asked incredulously

Ron came over and helped peel Anna off me, she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." She said

Ron hugged her back, "You're welcome—? I think?"

Sev helped Hermione up, Draco walked over to her and hugged her.

"You okay?"

She nodded, "I think I had a heart attack."

"I'm pretty sure we all did." I said

She hugged me, "Thanks Harry."

"Let's get you all to your common room." McGonagall said hugging Anna tightly

Anna nodded and hugged Sev again, "I love you Dad."

He kissed her head, "You're going to turn me grey."

"Sorry."

"Detention Saturday." He said

She smiled and nodded, "Okay."

Draco wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulder and he kissed her head, Anna and Hermione linked arms and Ron and I lead the way out after McGonagall. At the portrait we all parted ways, the girls hugging each of us and saying thank you before slipping off to their room. We all went to our dorm and found Neville. We filled him in on what he missed, he was glad he missed out of the excitement. We were all laying down in bed about an hour later when the door opened again. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were already asleep so the little light that came in with the person didn't bother them.

"Harry?" It was Anna

"Come here." I said moving over to make room

She laid next to me and cuddled up to me.

"You okay Anna?" Ron asked softly

"No."

"Go to sleep Anna." I said hugging her

She nodded and a few minutes later she was asleep on my chest.

"I wondered if she was going to come in here." Draco whispered.

"I'm surprised she didn't bring 'Mione with her." Ron said

"Who would 'Mione have cuddled with?" I asked sleepily

"Ron." Draco laughed

"Draco." Ron said at the same time.

"Hey," Draco said, "Anna is mine. You have 'Mione."

"I'm too stupid for her to like me." Ron said

"You're not stupid Ron." I said yawing as sleep started to overtake me, "You're the one who saved us today you know."

I didn't catch the rest of the conversation as I fell asleep.

**DRACOPOV**

The next morning I woke up to Neville shaking me.

"Draco," He said, "Dean and Seamus want to know why Anna's here."

"She had a nightmare." Ron groaned rolling over in his bed, "She needed moral support."

Dean and Seamus nodded and went to the bathroom, I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Should we wake them up?" Neville asked motioning to Harry and Anna.

Anna had her arm over Harrys chest, her black hair pooled behind her in a mess. Harry had an arm around her snoring lightly.

"Nah, it's Saturday," I said, "Let them sleep in."

There was a knock on the door and Neville opened it.

"Hello Hermione." He said

"Hey 'Mione." I said, "Looking for Anna?"

She nodded, "we camped out on her bed and when I woke up she was gone."

"She came here last night." Ron said, "Probably after you fell asleep."

She nodded and sat next to Ron, "I don't blame her. If I had a brother I'd have done the same thing."

"Only child?" I asked

She nodded, "Yeah. Gets kinda lonely."

I nodded, "It does."

"Aren't you an only child Nev?" Ron asked

He nodded, "Yeah,"

"Well look, 'Mione." Ron said poking her side, "You and Draco and Neville can be sibblings. Now you have two brothers. Mind you if you want more you can have Percy."

She laughed, "You can keep Percy. As nice as he is, I don't know if I could live with him."

"Now you know how I feel." He grumbled

"What are we talking about?" Harry mumbled

"Hermione is officially adopted as mine and Nev's sister."

"I'd donate mine but I love her too much. We're sort of a package thing."

"So we're basically a family of kids." Hermione smiled

"Emphasis on family." Neville said, "Who cares if we're only first years? We're still a family."

Harry carefully disentangled himself from his sister and got up as Dean and Seamus came out of the bathroom. I got up and sat on Harry's bed, Anna smiled in her sleep and pulled a pillow close to her.

"She's cute when she sleeps." 'Mione said, "She's always smiling or making a funny face."

"It's not cute." I contradicted, "It's adorable."

"Yeah," Anna said opening one of her eyes, "Well this adorable person is cold. Someone come cuddle with me."

I laughed and scooted closer to her before laying down next to her. She smiled and cuddled up to me, Hermione laughed.

"You're just looking for an excuse to get close to Draco." She teased

"If I wasn't warm and comfortable," Anna mumbled into my shoulder, "I'd totally hurt you."

Hermione smiled, "But I am right."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Later."

We all laughed, today was going to be good. The troll fiasco almost killed us, but in the end, it brought us together. It created our little family. And the good news was we still had a detention to look forward to tonight. But for now, I'm content with Anna cuddling on me.

**A/N: **another chapter down! I have a quick question though, a thought that I've been thinking about for a few days. I do plan on doing all seven years, but would you rather it was all one story? Or seven different ones? I'm just curious. Let me know Hope you have a great day guys


	14. Chapter 14

Karisaren: you have a good point about Severus and Harry not being as close. What I was thinking when writing the last chapter, when he went to Anna to check on her, was that she was scared. I was trying to get across that while yes, both of them were standing, Harry wasn't frozen in one position. He went to her because he wasn't sure if she was alright or not. Also, Sev and Harry aren't as close as Sev and Anna because of some trust issues with the male population that's older than him. That'll be addressed in this chapter too.

**HarryPOV**

Draco, Anna and I were sitting in Sev's office attached to his room for our 'detention'. We were talking about the troll spectacle last night.

"—and then Harry jumped on it and his wand got stuck up its nose. Ron pulled his wand out and knocked out the troll, then it was quite for a few seconds before you guys walked in." Draco said

"Well that's anticlimactic." Anna said as she cuddled up to Draco

"It was totally climatic!" Draco insisted, "How can you say it wasn't? You were there!"

"I was also scared to the point that I almost froze when it started after us. Hermione did freeze. I thought we were dead."

"You could have died." Sev said turning to me, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright. I wasn't as shook up as the girls were." I shrugged

Sev turned to Anna, "If you need any—"

"Dad I'm fine. I camped out with Harry last night, that's all I needed."

He nodded the shook his head, "Wait. You 'camped out' with your brother?"

"She snuck into our dorm to sleep with Harry." Draco said ruffling her hair

"It was like before we came back here." She said smiling

"Dark?" I snarked

"No," She laughed, "Comfortable. Warm."

Sev nodded and turned to me, "How are you're classes going?"

"Good. It's a good thing we are starting to learn spells in charms."

Draco and Anna nodded in agreement, "Thank Merlin for that." Draco said

"Thank goodness that Ron didn't freeze up."

"Has anyone owled you're parents Draco?"

Draco nodded, "I sent them an owl this morning."

"Any response yet?"

"Not yet. I imagine they'll probably show up today sometime. You know how protective mother can be."

"What time is it?" Anna asked

"One thirty. You should probably go eat." Sev said

We all stood up, "Harry do you mind if we speak alone for a moment?"

I turned to Sev, "Yeah sure."

Anna and Draco hugged Sev before walked out and going to the Great Hall, I sat across from Sev.

"How have you been?"

"I've been alright." I said, "Schools been keeping me pretty busy. Anna's really glad to be here. She missed you."

"Harry," he said getting up and coming to sit by me, "I know we're not as close like we used to be—I mean, when you and Anna were children all of us were very close—I want us to be that close again."

"I want that too." I said softly, "But—I just—I don't know. Ever since Dumbledore took us away—and we had to go live with _them_ again—_he—_I just don't want—I just want somewhere safe, I guess. Uncle Vernon—he—I just don't trust—I don't—"

Sev put a hand on my shoulder and hugged me, "Harry, I won't let him hurt you ever again."

"It's hard to trust adults." I said softly, "They always blamed us. They hate us."

He squeezed me, "They don't understand just how wonderful you are. They don't see how special you are."

"I hate them some days."

"I would too."

"Do you know Anna has numerous ways to kill them planned out already?"

"I surprised you don't as well." He said petting my wild hair, "But don't change the subject."

I grinned, "Caught that huh?"

"Yes. Now, why on earth did you jump on a troll?"

"What happened to not changing the subject?"

"I'm curious as to what prompted my silly little lion to jump on a trolls back." He said smiling

"I'm not entirely sure why I did it." I said, "It wouldn't have done anything if my wand hadn't have gone up its nose. But I thought maybe it would have done something to distract it."

"Silly Gryffindor."

I smiled, "We'll you've literally got a pack of Gryffindors you know."

He nodded, "Trust me. I know."

"Do you wish we were in your house?"

He kissed my forehead, "No Harry. I want you wherever you're happy at."

"So Anna and I can stay with you right?" I asked smirking

"You've been spending too much time with Draco." He smiled, "But hopefully."

"He's my brother." I laughed

"Looks like more than a brother to Anna." He said

"Dad," I said poking his arm, "They've always been like that remember? Aunt Cissa has a picture of them cuddling on the couch."

He stared at me for a minute, tears in his eyes.

"Dad?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

He just smiled and pulled me into a bear hug. I hugged him back just as tightly. When he let me go, you could still see the tears in his eyes, but he was smiling.

"Why don't you go eat? You need to keep your strength up for you match this coming weekend." He said

I smiled and hugged him, "Thanks Dad." I said before I darted out and went to find Draco and Anna.

**SevPOV**

_He called me Dad,_ I thought watching him leave, _he called me Dad._

I smiled and turned back to the papers in front of me, trying to grade a few more before Narcissa and Lucius invariably showed up and harassed me about not keeping their son safe. But I couldn't focus. He called me Dad. _Me! _

_Ha,_ I thought, _shows your right Albus. I can be a good father. I can keep them safe. They trust me. Not those magic hating, dunderhead muggles! HA!_

I shook my head, my mental rant causing me to question my sanity at the moment. _Okay so maybe the keeping them safe part was slightly off. But hey! I didn't know they would actually find the troll. They were supposed to find the girls and go back to the tower, but no. The stupid troll walked into the bathroom and almost killed my children. _

Deciding that grading wouldn't work out at all with my mind talking to itself, I decided to walk to the Great Hall for lunch. The Halloween decorations gone, November first was here. The beginning of the Quidditch season. This weekend would be Harry and Anna's first match, against Slytherin none the less. That wouldn't help my nerves any. The matches between Slytherin and Gryffindor are famous for being dirty and underhanded.

_I'm going to ground them if they get hurt._

I shook my head again, that voice is going to annoy me. I can't show outwards affection. Not until I get this mess with Quirrell sorted out. There's something fishy about that man. I can't tell what it is, but something is off. He shouldn't even be teaching here, I don't think the children are safe. But since I didn't actually have proof that he was bad, he was still here.

"SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!" I was assaulted by the voice of a furious Narcissa Malfoy

"Yes my darling godsons mother?"

"A TROLL?"

Narcissa grabbed my shoulders, panic in her eyes.

"Are they okay?! Were they hurt?!"

"Your son and his friends are fine."

"_His friends?!_ They're—"

Lucius put a hand over his mouth, "Perhaps we should continue this conversation in a more privet place?"

I nodded, "You can come to my quarters." I said, "would you like your son and his friends to join us?"

"YES!" She yelled

"I'll send a house elf to collect them. Follow me."

We walked silently to my rooms, Narcissa plopped unladylike onto the couch and put her head in her hands.

"A troll. A bloody troll!" she moaned

I stood next to the chair, "Tell me about it. I think the only ones who were not suffering from a nervous breakdown were the boys. Mr. Weasley managed to knock it out, Harry jumped on its back, and Draco distracted it from the girls."

"How are the girls?" Lucius asked

"I probably should have made them take a calming draught." I said, "But I didn't. Anna ended up in the boys' dorm with Harry after she got Hermione asleep."

"Merlin,"

"You should have seen them when Minerva and Quirrell and I showed up. I thought Anna and Hermione might pass out."

"How did the troll get in?" Narcissa asked angrily, "This is supposed to be a safe school!"

"I have a couple theories." I said,

"Well?"

"I assume Draco told you about the three headed dog?"

Narcissa nodded, "He said it tried to kill them while they were running from Filch."

"It's guarding something important, along with several other enchantments. I think someone let the troll in to try and get to it."

"Who?"

"Quirrell." I said darkly, "There's something wrong with him. And that stupid dog bit my leg while I went to check out the corridor."

"You were bitten? Is it poisonous?"

I smirked at Narcissa's worry, "Would you like to look at it?"

"YES!"

I pulled my robes up to my knees and she knelt besides me.

"Merlin." She said

"I don't know how you're supposed to watch all three heads." I grumbled

"That's that point, I'm pretty sure." Lucius said bending closer, "Have you gone to Poppy?"

"And what would I tell her?"

"You think someone is after the stone."

The door opened and Draco ran in. He stopped causing Anna to bump into him and Harry into her. All three of them stared at us with wide eyes. Draco's mouth mimed a fish for a few seconds before Anna spoke.

"You do realize how bad it looks right?"

Harry cuffed her, "Anna!"

"No Harry." Draco said, "I nearly had a heart attack."

"See!"

I dropped my robe, "It doesn't look that bad."

"Um Dad." Harry said, "It looks really bad. Not talking about your leg here."

Narcissa stood up suddenly and backed away from me, blushing, "Merlin, no!"

Lucius started laughing and moved over to hug his son, "It would look bad if I'd have just walked in. I probably would have hexed him no questions ask."

Anna walked over to me after hugging Lucius, "What happened you your leg Dad?"

"It was bitten." I said shortly

"That's a pretty big bite. Looks like you'd have to have been bitten by something huge."

"Like a giant three headed dog maybe?" Draco asked

Anna turned to him, "Why on earth would anyone get near that thing willingly?!"

Narcissa shot me a look, not unnoticed by Harry.

"You went to check on the package." He said

"Is someone after it?" Draco asked

"How did it bite you?" Anna asked

"I got to close to one of it's head." I said, "No more questions."

"It's another teacher isn't it?" Harry asked,

"I thought it was protected?" Draco asked

"You're leg will heal up alright, won't it?" Anna asked

"How many enchantments are protecting the package?" Harry asked

"Are the enchantments dangerous?"

"Will you have a scar?"

"Who's all protecting the package?"

"Why is the package important?"

"I'd really hate it if you were severly injured. Will you have a limp or something from now on?"

"Who's after it?"

"Can we help guard it?"

"I can make a crutch for you, I made one when Harry twisted his ankle last summer."

"OKAY!" Lucius said loudly, "Before we drive my dear friend insane perhaps we can have a drink?"

I motioned to my liquor cabinet, "Get me one while you're at it."

"I need to clean you're leg. Do you have anything I can use?"

I motioned towards the hallway, "Towels are in the bathroom."

Anna jumped up, "I got it!" she sang, "Harry, go get a bowl from the kitchen."

"Do you even know—" Draco started

Anna smiled at him, "I've had it memorized since I was last here. I drew the layout when I was little on the wall of the cupboard. Just in case."

"Just in case what?" I asked curiously

"Just in case I ever figured out where your rooms were here and I snuck in." She smiled

"Anna was a mischievous child." Harry said coming back with a bowl, "I thought you were going to towels?"

She ran down the hallway and came back a few seconds later, handing the towels to Narcissa. Both of them ushered me into a chair and settled on the floor in front of me. Narcissa started talking about healing to her, Anna paid close attention and nodded at some of the things she said. Lucius handed me a drink and clinked the edges of the glasses together.

"To never having to see the blasted thing again." He smirked

I raised my glass, "I'll drink to that."

"So who's after the package?" Draco asked

"No one."

"Liar." Anna snorted

"Really Dad." Harry said

"I can't tell you about it." I said

"Why?"

"Because you're students."

"That's not a reason." Anna said, "If there's something dangerous in the school we should know."

"The package isn't dangerous."

"It just turns things into—"

"Lucius Malfoy don't you dare." I snapped, "They don't need to be caught up in this."

"They have a point you know." He defended, "They should know."

"No they shouldn't. They could be killed!"

Narcissa's head snapped up, "What sort of enchantments are guarding it that they could be killed?"

"I'm not saying." I growled, "All they need to know is that the enchantments are dangerous and they could be killed. So stay away from the Cerberus!"

"But Dad—"

"No Harry."

"Come on!"

"No."

"We can help!"

"One run in with a troll and suddenly you can help guard something better than your teachers?"

"No," He scowled, "But still—"

"No Harry. Leave it alone."

"Dad!"

I sent him a warning look and he gave me an angry look, "We want to help."

Anna shook her head, "I don't want to get near the dog. It could have killed Dad, Harry."

"But it didn't and that's what counts!" Draco smirked

"You're a bad influence." Lucius smiled ruffling his hair

"I am not." Draco said fixing his hair smirking, "I'm a great influence."

"Are not." Anna said standing up, "But anywho."

Narcissa pulled her wand out and muttered a few healing spells, "That should do it." She said when she was done, "Don't over work that leg mind you."

Anna got up and sat on the arm of the chair, "Stay away from the giant dog okay Dad?"

I patted her arm, "I'll try Princess."

She scowled at me, "I'm not a princess."

"You are to me."

The scowl on her face didn't disappear for another moment.

"By the way," She said kissing my cheek, "I love my broom. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it. I had one like that for a while and I thought it was good one."

"Well I love it." Anna smiled

"My nimbus is better."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"It is." Draco said

"No."

"It is." Lucius said

"What model did you get Anna?" Narcissa asked

"Cleansweep five."

"That's a good broom."

"See!"

"So it's three against three," Harry said, "We still win."

"We do. Adults get two votes each."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Okay you two." I said, "No fighting."

"He started it!" I said the same time Harry said

"She started it!"

We looked at each other and laughed.

"You two are so weird." I said shaking my head, "What time is it?"

"Lunch time!" Draco said

Anna nodded and grabbed Draco's hand, "We'll be back later. I'm starving."

Lucius and Narcissa smiled fondly as the darted out the door, "I've missed seeing the way they act around each other." Narcissa said

"You mean, 'the way Draco does what he's told.'? Right?" Harry asked laughing

"That's exactly what she meant." Lucius laughed, "Even after nine years apart, they still are like they were when they met."

"I'm going to go and eat with them." Harry said, "I'll see you guys later right?"

They nodded, "Of course Harry."

He walked over to me and hugged me, "I love you dad. See you later."

"I love you too, Son." I said hugging him back, "I love you too."

He walked out of the room and both Malfoy's turned to me smiling.

"We told you." Narcissa said putting her hand on my elbow

I nodded, "You did."

"I love it when I can say that to you." Lucius laughed, "It doesn't happen often."

I sent a soft glare at him, "With good reason. I don't like being told that."

Narcissa laughed, "No one does. Now tell us more about this Quirrell."

I sighed and nodded, "Very well."

_A/N: _Tada! It's a little shorter than the past few chapters but it's alright. The next chapter will be longer, and it'll get back to the story line. This chapter is for Harry and Sev to start to get closer, and they will continue to do so. Review and let me know what you think :D


	15. Chapter 15

**HarryPOV**

The first week of November was through, and this weekend would be our first match against Slytherin. If our team won, we would be second place for the house championship. So far only the team and Draco, Neville, Ron and Hermione had seen us play. We were Wood's 'secret weapon'. But somehow a leak had sprung open and everyone knew we were playing. I couldn't decide what was worse, people telling us that it was brilliant or that they'd be running under us with a mattress.

Anna didn't care for either, and she let everyone know it when Nott made some remark about a mattress.

"Shut up Nott! You can keep your stupid mattress and shove it up your—"

Draco put a hand over her mouth, "You're going to get in trouble Anna." He warned

She pushed away from Draco, "I don't care! I'm tired of him being a right foul git!"

"Anna," Draco said taking her hand, "He's just being stupid,"

She glared at Nott for another moment before looking away and towards Draco, "Okay. Let's go find 'Mione so we can get our homework done, okay?"

Speaking of 'Mione, if it weren't for her, I don't know how any of us would have gotten our work done with all the last minute practices that Wood was assigning. She also lent me Qudditch Through The Ages, which Anna had read before me and we both agreed it was very interesting to read. There are seven hundred way to commit a foul, all seven hundred had happened in the World Cup of 1473. Anna pointed out to me that the Seekers were the ones with the worst injuries, something I glared at her for.

"Don't listen to her Harry." Neville said, "No players have died before."

"The officials on the other hand," Draco laughed, "They've been known to come up missing then reappear in the desert some months later."

"That makes me feel great guys." I said sarcastically

Anna hugged me for a moment, "It's what we're here for."

Friday, the day before our match, the four of us guys and Anna and Hermione were all standing around a little jar that had a bright blue fire in it that Draco and Hermione had been working on conjuring.

"Thank goodness you two are smart with this stuff." Anna said as she leaned into Draco, "It's chilly out here."

Draco automatically wrapped an arm around her, I smiled and rolled my eyes at them.

"When do you think they'll admit they like each other?" Neville asked quietly

"Hopefully soon." Ron muttered, "They're basically a couple already."

"What's going on here?" A voice asked behind us

We turned, Hermione putting the top on the jar of fire and in her robe, Dad was watching us.

"Nothing Professor Snape." Anna said, "Just hanging out."

His eyes darted around the courtyard and upon finding nothing, he smiled at us.

"Excited for the match tomorrow?" he asked

Anna nodded, "I can't wait!"

He laughed, "I bet you can't."

"'Mione," Anna said turning around, "Can you pull the fire back out? My hands are cold."

Hermione smiled before handing the jar to her, Dad smiled at her.

"Impressive Miss Granger."

"Draco helped with it." She said blushing

"Very impressive." He said again

Draco pulled Anna a little closer to him, "Thanks Uncle Sev."

There were footsteps and Anna gave the jar back to Hermione just as Nott walked around the corner and into the courtyard. Dad's face smoothed into indifference as Nott looked over to us and smiled evily.

"That'll be five points from Gryffindor." Dad said with a slight sneer, "And a detention Sunday afternoon at five."

Anna raised her head higher, "We didn't even do anything you-"

"Do I need to take more points off your house Miss Potter?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

"No sir," Draco said putting a hand over her mouth, "We'll just be going now sir."

We all walked back inside and once out of Nott's earshot we started laughing.

"I love how Nott doesn't even know we're not in trouble." Neville laughed, "It's so funny."

"What's he going to do when he finds out?" Anna asked

"Probably die." Ron smirked

"If only!" Anna said wistfully

We all piled back into the common room and worked on homework till dinner, before we all said good night and we to our rooms to sleep. As I laid in my bed, listening to Neville, Ron, Seamus and Dean snore, I wondered if Anna was as nervous as I was about the match tomorrow. That question was answered when the door opened and Anna snuck in.

"What's up Anna?" Draco asked softly

"I can't sleep." She said sitting on his bed, "Is Harry awake?"

"I don't know." Draco said sitting up, "Hey Harry."

I didn't respond and kept my breathing even, it was silent for a few more seconds.

"I guess he isn't." She said scooting closer to him, "I don't see how he's sleeping."

"Nervous?"

"A lot. I've never been in a sport before."

"You'll love it. You and Harry enjoy flying."

She didn't respond but Draco went on so I assume she nodded or something.

"You'll do great. You have all of us backing you."

"And the rest of the school bringing mattresses." She muttered darkly

"Hey don't talk like that. You and Harry will be great out there. I know you will."

I shifted a little and looked at them, Anna and Draco were sitting close together with her head on his shoulder.

"I wish I could just hit Nott. Just once. Right in the nose." She said wistfully, "It'd serve the git right."

Draco snickered, "As hilarious as that would be, I'm pretty sure Uncle Sev wouldn't appreciate it and would have to punish you for fighting."

"I know," She sighed, "But could you imagine his face?"

"It'd be the highlight of my year."

Anna laughed before sighing again, "I'm going to go back to my dorm." She whispered, "Good night Draco."

She kissed his cheek before walking out and quietly shutting the door. Draco was sitting on the edge of his bed, a hand on his cheek.

"She kissed me." He whispered slightly dazed sounding

I held back a snort and thought to myself, _They just need to get together already._

**AnnaPOV**

_I can't believe I just kissed him. _I thought laying in bed, _on the cheek, but still. I can't believe I just did that!_

"Anna," Hermione said in the darkness, casusing me to jump and let out a small shriek, "Go to sleep."

"Merlin 'Mione!" I gasped, "You scared me!"

"Go to sleep," she muttered, "You'll need you're rest."

I settled down into my bed and closed my eyes, "Okay 'Mione."

And not long after that, I fell into a blissful sleep. A blissful sleep that wasn't nearly as long as I had hoped it would be. I woke up to Hermione shaking me and telling me to get up because I needed to eat before the match.

"I'm not hungry." I said rolling over, "I wanna go back to sleep."

"So you can dream of Draco some more?" she asked slyly smirking

I shot up and stared at her, a hand flying to my mouth in surprise.

"WHAT?!"

She smiled and walked out of the room, "I'd tell you but you want to sleep."

I ran after her in my plaid pajama pants and a tank top, "GRANGER! GET BACK HERE!"

I ran after her and into someone who was dressed in muggle jeans and a Gryffindor sweatshirt.

"Oh sorry!" I said looking up

It was Draco. I blushed, and turned to glare at Hermione who smiled innocently at me.

"Are you going to breakfast in your pajamas Anna?" Harry asked from behind me

"I was chasing a certain bookworm," I said glaring at said bookworm

"Why?"

"I told her she was dreaming about—"

I yelled and jumped after her, Draco wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled my towards him.

"Sheesh Anna you'd think you were dreaming about me or something." He laughed

Hermione opened her mouth and I cut her off blushing, "Not a word!"

"You know you love me!" she laughed, "Come on, we need to get you dressed so we can go eat."

Draco let me go as I followed Hermione back to our room, Harry smiled at me and mouthed "Draco?" causing me to blush again and shake my head no. Hermione laughed and pulled my arm.

"That's a yes, Harry!" she laughed

"Oi!" I said chasing her up the stairs.

The only sound following us up the stairs was Harry's loud laughter. I would totally get her back for this! At breakfast, half-an-hour later, while I was throwing a few bits of toast at Hermione's hair and levitating other foods into her hair, much to her annoyance(servers her right for almost telling Draco!), Ron and Draco were trying to get Harry to eat.

"Just a bit of toast." Draco said

"I'm not hungry."

"You've got to eat comething!" Ron said

Seamus tried next, "You need to eat Harry. Seekers are the ones who get clobbered a lot."

I shot him a look, "Don't make it worse! Here Harry," I handed him a little piece of toast, "Throw it at 'Mione. It makes me feel better."

"Don't you dare Harry Potter!" 'Mione said

"But 'Mione! If it makes him feel better—"

"No, I'll be picking toast out of my hair for months!"

I smiled innocently at her, "I'm sure Ron would help you get it all out."

She blushed and smacked my arm, "Shut up!"

Ron's face brightened, "I'll help you out 'Mione! No problem really!"

She smiled, blushing still, "O-okay."

I snickered behind a hand along with Harry as he cracked a smile and tossed toast at her. Ron got up and moved next to her to start picking toast out of her hair.

"There's another couple in our group." He said

"Who's the first?" I asked confused

"You and Draco." Harry said taking a small bite of toast

Draco and I gaped at him, "What?"

"It's obvious you two like each other." Ron said pulling out a bit of toast, he obviously didn't hear Harry's first comment.

Draco and I looked at each other for a moment before I blushed and looked away, Harry laughed and got up.

"It's almost eleven Anna."

I sighed, "Alright," I stood up, "See you guys out there."

Harry and I met up with Fred and George at the doors of the Great Hall.

"Hey Harry—" Fred started

"And Anna. How are—" George cut in

"Our favorite first years?"

"What about your brother?" I asked

"Oh, he's alright I guess." George smiled

"But you're our pride and joy." Fred said wiping a fake tear

"A pranking Master in the making!" They said together

"What about me?" Harry asked

"You're pretty awesome too." Fred said ruffling his hair

"You need to come pranking with us." George said

"It's loads of fun!" I smiled

"Let's just win our game before we try and pull pranks alright Anna?" he asked

I sighed dramatically, "Oh I suppose. Come one guys, we better get going before Oliver pitches a fit."

We all walked into the changing room and I joined the other girls on the other side of a curtain to put the scarlet robes on. Angela and I joked around as we walked back around the corner and sat with the guys to listen to Oliver's speech.

"Okay men." He started

"And women." Angela said

"And women," He agreed, "This is it."

"The big one." Fred said

"The one we've been waiting for." George finished

"We know Oliver's speech by heart," Fred said, "We were on the team last year."

"Shut up you two." Oliver said, "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it."

He gave us all a look as if to say, "Or else."

"Alright, it's time. Good luck, all of you."

Angela and I shared a look before smiling at Oliver's craziness and grabbing our brooms. Harry and I smiled at each other before following Oliver onto the field. We were met with a thunderous noise, half boo's, half cheering. Up in the Gryffindor stands was a huge banner with a large Lion that was flashing different colors that read, _Potters for President! _I nudged Harry and pointed laughing. It was easy to spot Draco's pale blonde hair next to the banner. He gave us a thumbs up which we gladly returned. Madame Hootch walked up between the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams(They had walked up when I got Harry's attention.).

"I want a nice clean game." She said

Angela snorted, but Madame Hootch wasn't paying attention as she gave a steely look to Marcus Flint, the captain of Slytherin. I looked at the banner once more and smiled.

"Mount your brooms." She said briskly

We all mounted our brooms and shot into the air, Harry rising highest of us all. Jordan, one of the twins friends, immediately started commentary.

**DracoPOV**

"And their off! The Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too –"

"JORDAN!" McGonagall scolded

"Sorry Professor. And she's belting up there, nice pass to Anna Potter, good find for Wood, she looks like a fine player and I'm sure she'll be great. Back to Johnson and—no, the Slytherin's have taken the Quaffle Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes - Flint flying like an eagle up there - he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle - that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint,  
off up the field and - OUCH - that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger - Quaffle taken by the Slytherins - that's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a  
second Bludger - sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which - nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes - she's really flying - dodges a speeding Bludger - the goal posts are ahead - come on, now, Angelina - Keeper Bletchley dives - misses - GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

We all cheered loudly, waving the banner as Katie Bell and Anna high fived as they raced back.

"Budge up there, move along." A loud, deep voice said

"Hagrid!" Hermione said smiling

Ron, Hermione, and I squeezed together, Hermione basically on mine and Ron's laps, to give room for Hagrid to sit.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck, "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," said Ron. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet

"Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skyward at the speck that was Harry.

Harry was high above us, just a tiny speck. Hermione nodded.

"It's probably strategy. Keep him out of the way till he sees the snitch."

I nodded, "Probably."

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the –wait a moment—was that the Snitch?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear. Apparently Harry had seen it as well, because he streaked down with the Slytherin Seeker right on his tail. Flint suddenly was in front of Harry, sending Harry spinning wildly out of control.

"Send him off Ref!" Dean yelled, "Red Card!"

Ron and I both turned to him, "Red Card? What's that?"

"A red card!" he said furiously, "In soccer, you get a red card and you're out of the game!"

"This isn't soccer." Ron said

Hagrid was on Deans side, however.

"They oughta change the rules. He coulda knocked Harry out of the sky!"

Jordan, to my amusment, found it easy to pick a side.

"So - after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating

"Jordan!" growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul

"Jordan, I'm warning you -"

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinner, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor  
still in possession."

I smiled and poked Hermione's side, "I like this announcer."

She laughed, "Me too!"

**HarryPOV**

After almost being knocked into the air and possibly sent to my death(Okay so maybe that was a little dramatic), but still. I just dodged a bludger when it happened, my broom gave a sudden lurch, almost unseating me. It happened again, and as I tried to call to Wood—I thought about asking for a time out—I realized I couldn't. The broom was totally out of my control. I was zig-zagging through the air, with my broom trying to unseat me. Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession - Flint with the Quaffle—passes Potter—passes Bell—hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose—only joking, Professor - Slytherins score—A no..."

I glanced down, my broom was taking me higher up, and no one seemed to notice what was going on until I hear Anna yell as my broom tried to unseat me again.

"Harry!" she yelled

The broom rolled over, gave a sudden, heart-stopping lurch, and I was holding on by one hand. I looked down panicked for a moment. Maybe I did need a matress…

Fred and George tried to get to me, but the broom lurched and pulled higher up, they lowered down, obviously hoping to catch me if I fell. Anna was right by them.

"Hold on Harry!" she yelled

"I could use one of those mattresses!" I yelled back

"Don't make jokes you prat!"

**HermionePOV**

I grabbed Hagrid binoculars and scanned the crowd looking for Snape. He was staring intently upward, fear in his face, whispering under his breath.

"Snape's doing something." I said to the boys

Draco looked, "Probably a counter-curse." he said, "I'm going to go to him."

I nodded and he took off, I looked back upwards towards Harry, the twins and Anna. I hoped Snape could do something.

**DracoPOV**

I ran through the stands to where Snape was, accidently knocking Quirrell over as I passed. I grabbed Uncle Sev's arm and whispered in his ear.

"What is happeneing to the broom?"

There was a sudden shriek and I looked up. Harry, on his broom once more, was streaking towards the ground. Anna was shooting after him with Fred and George right behind her. He was speeding towards the ground, when he clapped his hand over his mouth, hit the field on all fours, and coughed. The snitch was in his hand.

"I've got the snitch!" He yelled waving it.

Anna landed next to him on the ground and sat down, Fred and George bent next to her and waved air towards her face. She suddenly snapped out of whatever she was in and I could hear her voice over the partying Gryffindors.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she yelled launching herself at Harry and hugging him.

Uncle Sev turned to me, he was as pale as I probably looked, "Get them and bring them to my classroom." He said sofltly before getting up and leaving.

While the results of the game were being shouted out by and ecstatic Jordan, I grabbed Harry, Anna, Ron and Hermione and we all ran to Uncle Sev's classroom. Uncle Sev pulled Harry into a tight hug and didn't let him go for a few minutes.

"I was so worried." He finally said after a few minutes

Harry nodded, "I was too. I was wishing for one of those mattresses."

Anna made a noise as she leaned against me, "I can't believe you dived for the snitch. I thought you had gone insane."

"I agree with your sister." Sev said, "I thought you had a death wish."

Harry shook his head and smiled up at Sev, "I don't Dad. But I really wanted to win the game."

Hermione, Ron, Anna, and I sat down, Anna was shaking slightly. I kissed her temple.

"You did good, Anna." I whispered in her ear

She curled up next to me, "Thank you Dray."

I smiled, "No problem Anna."


	16. Chapter 16

**AnnaPOV**

The next day, Harry, Draco, Ron, Neville, Hermione and I were surrounding Hagrids table.

"I can't believe someone would try and jinx your broom." Ron muttered

Hagrid agreed, "It jus' seem's fishy, if ya ask me."

"I wonder who tried to get past the three headed dog," I said, "Snape hurt his leg when he went to look at it."

Hagrid looked taken aback, "How do you know about Fluffy?"

Draco and I shared a look of horror before I said hotly, "FLUFFY?! THAT THIS IS NOT FLUFFY HAGRID!"

"Ignore her Hagrid," Harry said, "But really? Fluffy?"

Hagrid smiled, "I bought him off a Greek chappie las' year I met in the pub. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the—"

Draco and Harry looked hopeful, "Yes?"

"How don't ask me anymore." He said, "Top Secret."

"But someone tried to steal it!" I protested

"No one can steal it Anna." He said, "There are enchantments protecting it."

"Someone tried to jinx Harry's broom!" Hermione protested, "And someone's trying to steal whatever is being guarded!"

"There's no one trying to steal what's being guarded! Now listen to me you six—yer meddlin in things that don't concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guarding. That's between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"So there is someone named Nicolas Flamel involved is there?" Draco asked

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

"I'm not tellin you lot nothin!" He said, "I think yeh need to go an' finish yer homework."

We sighed and began the trek back up to the castle, the boys having a quiet conversation about Nicolas Flamel and who he might possibly be. Hermione and I were half listening, half thinking over. The name was so familiar.

**HarryPOV**

Christmas was almost here. I could feel it in the air(mainly because it was freezing cold out and we got a few feet of snow). The snow made everything better, and much more fun outside. Anna and the Weasley twins got in trouble for bewitching snowballs to hit the back of Professor Quirrell's turban, the twins did the spell work while Anna made a ton of snowballs. It was funny, Professor Quirrell didn't think so, but it really was. Every morning at breakfast, the few owls that managed to get to Hogwarts had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid. Everyone was excited for the holidays to begin, especially Anna and Draco. While both Anna and I were invited to Draco's for the holidays, I opted to stay with the Ron, the twins, and Percy. Well, not really Percy, he was a bit of a stick in the mud. But I didn't really mind, the Great Hall and the common rooms had warm fires. However, the hallways were wickedly cold. Dad's room was the worst, but he explained that putting a fire in the room could possibly mess up the potions, so we always wore gloves. Anna took hers, Hermione's, Draco's, Neville's, and Ron and cut the fingertips off so they could still work without the fuzzys getting into the potions. She was going to cut mine, but I nicked one of her assignments to copy and she decided as punishment she wouldn't.

Nott, however, was a git as usual.

"I do feel sorry," He said loudly during potions one day, "for all those people who stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they aren't wanted at home."

"Who said we weren't wanted at home?" Anna hissed under her breath, "We have a home. Just not with those jerks in Surrey."

Neville put a hand on her shoulder, "He's a jerk Anna. He's not worth the time."

"I want to punch him." She grumbled

"I'll do it for you." I offered smiling

"We'll both do it." Draco said behind Anna

"I want to help!" Ron said behind me

"Get to work." Anna smiled

"But really Anna," I said, "Who cares if we don't go back there for Christmas? This will be the best Christmas yet!"

Anna laughed softly before looking at Draco and smiling, "It's bound to be."

After potions, we walked down the corridor and found it blocked by a rather large fir tree with two large feet sticking out the bottom and a loud puff of breath told us that it was Hagrid.

"Want any help there Hagrid?" Ron asked sticking his head through the branches

"Nah, I'm alright, thanks Ron." He said

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Nott asked coming up behind us, "Trying to earn some extra money Weasley? Hoping to be the gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts I suppose. That hut must be a palace compared to what you're used to."

Ron turned red in the face and launched himself at him just as Dad came around the corner. He rolled his eyes, smirked, and then smoothed his face into a mask of indifference.

"Weasley!" he snapped

Ron let Nott go, his face still red from anger.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape." Hagrid said peering out from behind the branches, "Nott was insultin' his family."

"Be as that may, fighting is against the rules Hagrid." He said sternly, "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley. And be grateful it isn't more. Now move along."

Nott and his cronies pasted by snickering, Dad shook his head at their backs.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Ron." He said softly, "For standing up for family."

We all smiled at him, Anna giving him a quick hug before he turned and walked back to his room. Hagrid, who missed the entire last bit of the conversation, peeked at us all.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas." He smiled, "Tell yeh what, come with me and see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

The six of us followed Hagrid into the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were decorating.

"Ah—Hagrid, put that tree in the corner would you?" Minnie asked pointing.

We all looked around in awe, the hall looked spectacular. Festoons of holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one," Hermione said

"That reminds me!" Anna said, "Harry, Draco, Ron, Neville—We've got half an hour before lunch. We should be in the library."

Hagrid followed us out confused, "The library? A bit keen, Aren't yeh?"

Draco and I smiled at him brightly, "Oh we're not working." I said

"Ever since you've mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here - I've told yeh – drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is, that's all," said Hermione.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Ron added

"We must've been though hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere." Neville said

"We just need a hint." I said

"I know I've heard his name somewhere." Draco said, "But I can't remember where!"

"I'm sayin' nothin'."Hagrid said flatly

"Just have to find out for ourselves then." Neville said, "Come on guys."

Hagrid, who looked disgruntled, watched us as we all walked to the Library. As we all walked into the library and walked to shelves to start gathering books I looked around dismayed. Even with six of us looking through the Library we still haven't found a single thing. How are we supposed to find Flamel and what the little package to help protect it? We've been though hundreds of books, _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_, _Notable Magical Names of Our Time, Important Modern Magical Discoveries, A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry._ Nothing. Zilch. Nada. And to add to the problem was the size of the library. Thousands upon thousands of books, stacked floor to ceiling, in narrow bookcases with over a hundred bookshelves, we'd be lucky if we found anything on Flamel. Hermione, Anna, and Neville all split up with a separate list of things they wanted to check out while Ron and Draco pulled books at random. I walked over to the Restricted section and gazed at the books. Maybe he was somewhere in here? Sadly, I would need a written slip of permission to allow me to get one of the books, and I know for a fact that neither Dad or Minnie would write one.

"What are you looking for, boy?" Madame Prince said

I jumped at turned around to look her, "Nothing, Ma'am."

She pointed the feather duster at me like a sword, "You better get out then. Go on—out!"

I groaned internally, why couldn't I have come up with a better idea? I stood outside the door of the library and waited for the others to get done, but I didn't dare feel hopeful. We've been looking for two weeks without a trace of anything. What we could really use is a nice long search without Madame Prince breathing down our necks. That would be really helpful. Five minutes later, Ron and Draco showed up.

"Nothing." Draco said

"We got out of there before Madame Prince could start yelling at us for something." Ron said

Hermione, Neville, and Anna joined us.

"Nothing!" Anna groaned, "Absolutely nothing!"

"You'll keep looking while we're away won't you?" Hermione asked looking at Ron and I, "You can owl me if you find anything."

"Me too." Neville said, "I can look in the library at home for something."

"Anna and I can check Fathers Library." Draco said, "But be sure to owl us too if you find anything right?"

"We will." I said

"You can ask your parents too." Ron said pointing to Hermione, "They'd be safe to ask."

"Very safe." She said, "Considering their both dentists."

The next day, after a night of Anna squeezing me, Ron and I waved goodbye to Hermione, Neville, Draco and Anna as they climbed into a carriage and were carried down to the train. It would be the first time Anna and I would be apart for a holiday. We were both nervous.

Ron turned to me and smiled, "Wizards Chess?"

I nodded, "You thing Seamus will let me play with his set?"

"Let's go find out." He said as we walked back into the warmth of the castle

Seamus was more than happy to lend them to me, not that they trusted me very much. They kept shouting advice at me, and since I wasn't very good anyways, it wasn't very hard for Ron to pick up a victory.

**AnnaPOV**

Draco, Neville, Hermione and I all sat in a compartment talking about holiday plans.

"My parents usually throw a ball." Draco said, "Maybe you guys could come? It'd be nice to have someone my age that isn't in Slytherin there."

Neville grinned, "Really?"

"Really." Draco said

"I've heard a lot about the illustrious Malfoy Family Ball's." Neville said, "It'd be awesome to attend one."

Draco smiled, "I'd be honored if you would attend. You too 'Mione. I'm sure Anna will need more than just our company."

Hermione smiled, "I'd have to check with my parents." She said, "But even then, they're Muggles. How well would they be welcomed?"

Draco smiled, "I'm more than positive that if anyone were to try and hurt them, my mother would murder them in the ballroom."

"I'll ask my parents." She said excitedly

"We'll send an invitation and have the owl stay with you so you can write back." Draco said

She got up and hugged him, "You truly are a good friend Draco."

"What am I?" I asked feigning a hurt look, "Chopped liver?"

Hermione laughed while the boys pulled faces of disgust.

"That's so gross!" Neville said

"Definitely."

"It's a muggle saying guys." Hermione laughed hugging me, "You're my best friend Anna."

I hugged her back, "And you're my best friend."

Draco put a hand on his heart, "What about me?"

I held his other hand, "You're just special Dray."

"Special?" he asked hopefully

"Special Ed?" Hermione asked snickering

"Window licking special." I snickered

Neville laughed, "Merlin Draco, you can't catch a break."

Draco gave a dramatic sigh, "Alas, insulted again!"

We all laughed and I moved closer to him. Her wrapped an arm around me and kissed my head, I smiled happily up at him.

"No hard feelings?" I asked

He smiled, "Of course not."

I laid my head on his shoulder, Hermione and Neville smiled at us before glancing at each other. Neville pulled out a deck of cards.

"Exploding Snap anyone?" he asked

Draco smiled, "You're going down Longbottom."

I sighed and moved away from them, I definitely didn't want to get singed before I saw Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius again. Hermione handed me a book and smiled.

"I've got more in my bag."

I smiled at her, "Lifesaver."

**A/N: **This chapter is shorter, but I wanted to make a whole chapter on Christmas so I'm ending it here. Sorry I haven't updated sooner, life sort of got away from me with my college classes in the morning and highschool in the afternoon. And things are going to get a little weirder. I'm joining softball, so I'm not sure how well my updates are going to be. But I'm aiming for an update once a week to once every two weeks. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though, let me know what you think about it! Feedback, negative and positive make me a better writer. So please review? I'll give out cookies to everyone who does :D


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Hi ya guys! I'm so glad that you guys like this! I love getting the reviews, they make me smile :D so as promised…COOKIES :D lol__ I hope you enjoy this new chapter._

_As usual, I own nothing but Anna. And I'm pretty proud of her._

**AnnaPOV**

Draco and I were holding hands as we got off the train. Aunt Cissa was smiling at us with Uncle Lucius standing nearby, he looked a little moody. Aunt Cissa grabbed Draco into a hug, Uncle Lucius smiled at me and gently hugged me.

"How are you?" he asked me

I smiled brightly at him, "I'm great. I can't wait for the holiday. It'll be my first without having to worry about Dudley and his gang chasing Harry and I around."

Aunt Cissa smiled and pulled me into a hug, "Well, this will be the best Christmas yet then!"

I smiled back at her and said softly, "It's bound to be Aunt Cissa. The only thing that could make it better is if Dad could come and hang out."

Uncle Lucius made a noise, "As if we could keep him away."

I smiled widely, "Really?"

Draco laughed and ruffled my hair, "What did you expect him to do? Brew all break?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

Aunt Cissa smiled and took my arm leading me towards a wall where a bunch of other people were standing for a moment before suddenly disappearing with a loud CRACK! I looked up startled at Aunt Cissa.

"What was that?"

She laughed lightly, "Its called Apperation darling."

"What's that?"

She smiled and squeezed my arm, "You'll see. Just stand there and hold my arm tightly okay? And don't throw up."

I was just about to ask her what she meant by that when I felt like I was suddenly being squeezed through a super tiny tube and was suffocating. The just as suddenly as it came, it went away and we were standing inside a garden. I felt the world spin for a few moments before I fell backward onto my butt. There was another CRACK and Draco and Uncle Lucius appeared. Draco knelt by my and pushed hair out of my face.

"You okay Anna?"

I nodded, "That was the worst thing ever."

Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius laughed before walking inside.

"Draco, we're having Anna's stuff taken to her room." Aunt Cissa said over her shoulder, "You can show her around if you'd like."

He smiled, "Yes Mother." And helped me stand up.

I held tightly onto his arm as I waited for the world to start spinning.

"On the bright side, you didn't throw up. I did my first time." He said, "Come on. I want to show you my room."

We started walking around, Draco pointing out various pictures and a lot of rooms. There must have been over a hundred rooms! After three right turns and over fifty (maybe) doors, Draco opened one door. It was a green room with silver trim and a huge bed with green sheets. I turned to him with a smile.

"Someone like Slytherin." I teased

He stuck his tongue out at me, "I'm thinking I'll ask one of the house elfs to change the color."

"Red and gold?" I asked

He rolled his eyes, "No, pink and purple."

I snickered, "Sarcasm. Nice."

"I was actually thinking of black and white." He said, "It'd look nice."

I smiled, "I think you should stick with purple."

"Purple's your favorite color. You're biased."

I shrugged, "Can't hate a good color."

"Tilly!" Draco said suddenly

There was a crack and a squeaky voice behind me startled me.

"Yes, Young Master Draco?"

I spun around and looked curiously at the creature in front of me. It had large eyes, like teacup saucers, and pointed ears like a beagles, she wore a potato sack and smiled brightly at us.

"I is sorry if I startled you Young Misses."

"Tilly, I'd like my room repainted." Draco said, "Black and White if you would."

Tilly nodded, ears flapping up and down. I almost expected her to start flying.

"Yes Young Master Draco. Right away."

Draco pulled me out of his room and we headed back to the drawing room(I think. There's so many rooms!).

"What was that?" I asked curiously

"A house elf."

"A what?"

Draco stopped and slapped his hand on his forehead, "I forget how much you don't know!" he said, "A house elf is a servant in a house of witches and wizards. Mostly the purebloods have them."

I nodded my head, "But why was she dressed like that?"

He shrugged, "I don't know."

"Do you pay them?"

He looked at me like I'm crazy, "Pay them? They'd probably have a heart attack!"

"What do you mean?"

"They like what they do. They like living here and taking care of the house and of us. It's taboo to them to get paid or receive clothes. Receiving clothes is a dismissal from service for them. I've only seen it happen once and let me tell you. Not. Pretty. The house elf started screaming and begging for forgiveness. I felt sorry for the thing."

I frowned, "I bet. It sounds like they took it pretty hard."

He nodded, "Mother doesn't like to dismiss them, so unless it's something really bad she keeps them."

"That's kind of her. I'm sure they appreciate it."

"Maybe. I don't talk to them much. Only when it's to ask them to do something."

We stopped at another door and he opened it. Aunt Cissa smiled widely at us.

"Has he given you the grand tour?"

I nodded, "Yes. He's shown me a lot of rooms and pointed out some interesting pictures that you have."

Draco sat in a chair and I sat on the arm, "We met Tilly." He said, "I explained house elves to her."

"It's an interesting concept." I said, "They're slaves, but they'd rather be here than anywhere else."

She nodded, "I suppose it is an odd concept to someone who hasn't grown up with our ways."

"In the muggle world, most people who are slaves want their freedom to do as they wish. Most only obey their Masters in fear of punishment."

Uncle Lucius looked up from his book, "Really?"

I nodded again, "Yes. Some slaves have much hatred in their hearts for their Masters. Most hid it well and did their duty as expected. Others tried to over throw their Masters."

He looked slightly horrified at the thought, "A house elf rebellion." He said softly, "That would be.."

"Horrible?" Aunt Cissa offered smiling

He nodded faintly, "Horrible."

"How were people made slaves?" Draco asked touching my arm

"Typically slaves were taken as prisoners of war. Slaves were also born into in. Others were simple taken into slavery without even knowing it."

"How is someone made into a slave without knowing it?" Draco asked confused

I looked at Draco's hand that was over my arm, "Fear sometimes can push people to become things that they don't want to become. Weak and unable to push back against the things that have oppressed them, so weak that they cave under the slightest threat against them or someone they love." I said softly.

"You sound knowledgeable out that." Aunt Cissa said

I looked up at her with tears in my eyes, "More knowledgeable than I ever care to be."

A soft voice spoke behind me, startling me.

"I'll kill them if I ever get my hands on them for what they've done to you." Dad said

I spun around and ran to him, "Father!"

I clung to him and breathed in his scent, he smelled like his potions lab and it instantly calmed me. He held me to him tightly and kissed my head.

"I think it's time you and I had a serious conversation about what's happened over the past nine years." He said softly

I pulled away and frowned, "But Dad-"

"No buts." He said tracing my cheek, "I want to know what they did. I won't let them get away with harming you or your brother. I love you both too much to let them get away with this. They will pay for what they've done."

Aunt Cissa appeared at his side, "I agree with your father." She said, "If they've hurt you, they can't get away with it. It'd be wrong of us to just let them walk free with no repercussions if they've hurt you."

I started tearing up again and hid my face in Dad's robes, I truly had the best family in the world.

**HarryPOV**

As Ron and I spent most of Christmas having snowball fights with his brothers and Ginny. I didn't see Dad much but it was alright since I was always so busy with something. We were so busy having fun that we didn't even bother to look for anything on Nickolas Flamel. Anna and I owled back and forth a few times. Apparently she and Dad had been hanging out and had an apparent heart to heart about things that had happened at the Dursleys.

…_I told Dad about our old room, you know, the one under the stairs? About how Uncle Vernon would get so mad that one of us would accidently change the color of something and then beat us or starve us. He was furious when I told him about them starving us sometimes. He started giving me nutrient potions, so forewarning, you'll probably get some too. Do you remember the time that Aunt Petunia got so mad at me for something that happened and then locked me under the kitchen sink and the pipes broke? I figured out that it was my accidental magic! Not that dad was happy at all I was locked under the sink mind you. He got this look in his eye and I think Aunt Petunia might get locked under a kitchen sink. Wouldn't that be funny? Anyway, you'll never believe what Draco and I did…_

Ron was reading the letter over my shoulder and when I set the letter down and turned to look at him, he had gone all red in the face with wide eyes.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"You were starved and beaten growing up?" He sputtered angrily, "Who in their right mind does that to family?"

I shrugged, "They aren't really family to us, they're guardians."

"They shouldn't do that to you. That's abuse!"

I set the letter on my book, "Yeah, well it's not like we could do anything about it could we? Anyway, who cares about them? We've got friends and Dad now. I'm sure Dad will help keep us safe now."

He shook his head, "I can't believe that you were abused." He froze suddenly and his face went pale.

"What's wrong?" I asked startled

"Do you have to share a room with Anna?" he asked

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"But…how…why…how does that work?"

"We share a bed." I said, "We share a dresser. We have a bookshelf in our new room. Anna and I haven't had much of a chance to read any of them yet though."

He stared at me horrified, "But what about privacy?! I mean, she's a girl!"

"Yeah." I said, "I'm well aware she's a girl. And we don't have much privacy."

He looked like me was about to pass out, I put a hand on his shoulder concerned.

"You okay mate?" I asked

He nodded, "I think so. I don't know how you do it mate. I'd never be able to do that."

I shrugged, "Sometimes you don't have a choice."

**A/N: I know this is shorter. Its almost 2k words, one of my shortest chapters, but I really wanted to update. I've been busy with softball practice and homework so I at least wanted to write part 1 of the Christmas bit of this story. Thankfully I'm on spring break (PARTYYYYYYYY! WHOOOOOOOOO!) so I'm going to write between 12 and 4(Softball gets out at noon and drivers training part 2 starts at 4) and hopefully I'll get another chapter written this week. I should be able to, it typically takes me 5-10 hours to write a chapter and edit it so its almost perfect. So cross you're fingers and write a review to tell me what you think. Your reviews are gold to me and they just make me feel all warm and fuzzy! I love you all 3 **

**E.J.C.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Told you I'd update again! :D_

_**Sakura Lisel: I know. Shame on him! But it's going to be another part of the story later on, theres a reason that happened. I felt really bad when I did that. I almost started crying :'( But don't worry. Everyone who hurt Harry or Anna in any way will get whats coming to them. Severus won't stand for his children being hurt. ;) **_

**HarryPOV**

I went to bed on Christmas eve with Fred and George camped out in Draco and Neville's beds. Ron had told his brother about what happened at the Dursleys and they were both furious and intent on showing me how maintain privacy as much as I could with Anna in the room. I shook my head and smiled at them all, they truly were some of the best friends I could ask for.

"-but the most important bit to remember that no matter what, you're still siblings. Don't hide important information from your twin, and always keep your privet bits covered." Fred said

I rolled my eyes, "Guys, Anna and I have been sharing a room for years. When we were little we had to take showers together. There's nothing we haven't seen before. If anything its less awkward when one of us gets hurt and the other has to patch us up."

George shook his head, "You shouldn't even have to worry about that Mate. It's a right foul thing that happened to you."

"Hey Gred!" Fred said, "How do you fancy playing a bit of a prank on our newest brother and sister's family?"

"Why Forge! It's an excellent idea!"

"I'm sure Anna would be more than willing to help." I said offhandedly, "She's got their deaths already planned too. Except she's constantly changing it to suit the situation and the place we are."

"She should feed them to Fluffy." Ron said lowly in my ear

I laughed, "That's already been planned," I shot back

Ron laughed, "Sounds like Anna."

Just then Percy walked in, "What do you think you two are doing in here?" he asked the twins, "This isn't your dorm."

"We're spending time with family." George(maybe Fred?) said

"You should try it sometimes instead of being a stick in the mud Perc." The other said

Percy scowled at them, "Don't you call me a stick in the mud for obeying rules. You two are nothing but trouble makers."

"And what's that make you?" Ron asked indignantly

"Someone you'd do well to follow instead of these two."

"I think Fred and George are two of the coolest people." I said, "They aren't trouble makers because they know how to have fun. You should take their lead and relax a bit."

The twins smiled at me, "You're too sweet Harry. I think all the girls are rubbing off on you."

I stuck my tongue out at them, "Shut it you two."

Percy glared at all of us before giving a "Humph!" and spinning on his heel to leave.

"Don't forget Christmas tomorrow! It's family time! You can forget you're prefect duty for one day!" one of the twins yelled

The door clicked shut and we all smiled at each other before laughing.

"Is he always like that?" I asked

"You mean is he always so stuck up?" Ron asked

"Yes." The twins deadpanned

"He's got to be horrible to be around." I said

They nodded, "He wants to work at the ministry, so he's always uptight."

We sat in silence for a few seconds before the twins both got up yelling, "I CALL FIRST SHOWER!" and running. Ron and I laughed and decided to get ready for bed. We were laying down when one of the twins, George I think, came back.

"George beat me to the shower."

Aha, so it was Fred, I thought. Ron laughed a little and said something I didn't catch. I laid down on my bed and curled up before falling asleep and falling into a dream.

"_Come on Harry!" Anna said pulling my hand, "We have to go see Dad."_

_She was pulling me down a long corridor, the one towards the forbidden hallway on the third floor._

"_Anna we can't go this way. This leads us towards-"_

"_We have to go see Dad Harry!" She said, "Come on Harry. It's important."_

"_What's so important?"_

_She walked into the hallway, still pulling me. Dad wasn't anywhere to be found. She walked up to the door and pulled out her wand to unlock it. I grabbed her arm before she could open in._

"_Anna, what are you doing?" I asked _

"_We have to go see Dad. He's going to get it and then everything will be better."_

"_He's going to get what?" I asked_

_She opened the door, Fluffy growled at her and took a menacing step forward. She stepped into the room._

"_Come on Harry! We have to go down the trap door!"_

"_Anna no!"_

_Fluffy lunged for her and was about to close one of its massive jaws around her when-_

"Harry?" Ron asked shaking me awake

I sat up in my bed and looked around. The twins were still asleep, but Ron was standing next to me looking worried.

"You okay mate?" He asked

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Bad dream."

"Something about Anna." Ron said, "You said her name."

I nodded, "We were on the third floor corridor. Fluffy was going to kill her."

"Why were you there?" he asked confused

"Apparently we were meeting Dad." I said, "But I don't know why."

"Good thing it was just a dream ya know?" Ron said, "On the bright side look! We've got presents!"

I looked at the end of my bed in awe. There was a neat stack of gifts at the end of my bed, I quickly jumped out of bed and pulled my bathrobe on.

"I've got presents!" I said smiling

Ron smiled, "What did you expect? Turnips?"

He turned back to his pile, it was a lot bigger than mine, but I didn't care. Anna and I had never gotten presents before. I wondered if she got any, but then remember she was with Aunt Cissa. She was bound to get some. I picked up the top one wrapped in thick brown paper with my name on it. It was from Hagrid, a roughly cut wooden flute that sounded like an owl. I made a mental note to play it for Anna when I saw her again. The next was a small parcel with a quickly scrawled note.

_We received your message and enclose you Christmas presents. From Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia_

It was two fifty-pence pieces. Ron read the note in disgust.

"Right horrible people." He said before looking at one of the fifty-pence pieces

"It's friendly actually." I said

Ron was studying the piece fascinatedly, "So this is Muggle money?"

I nodded, "You can have mine if you want it. I don't need it."

I turned back to my pile, "So Hagrid, my Aunt and Uncle, but who sent those?"

Ron looked up and went pink in the face.

"I think I know who sent that one." He said pointing to a lump parcel, "My Mom. I told her you didn't expect any presents and—Oh no. She's made you a Weasley sweater too."

I had opened the parcel and pulled out and emerald green sweater and a large box of homemade fudge. I smiled brightly and put on the sweater before putting my bathrobe back on the bed.

"She makes us a sweater every year," He said unwrapping a maroon sweater, "And mines always Maroon."

"It's really nice of her." I said, "I'll have to write her and tell her thank you." I tasted the fudge, "The fudge is delicious."

Ron nodded, "She makes the best food."

I pulled up the next parcel, a box of chocolate frogs from Hermione, and then a black box. Inside were two books. One on potions and another on Defense, a note was laying on the bottom of the box.

_Harry,_

_I'll see you and Ron later today, make sure you dress nicely by the way. Anyway, you're sister and Draco told me about you're defense lessons, and what a joke they are. So I've decided that you'll need to do a little extra training possibly to keep up with the actually standards that is acceptable for first years. The potions book is because you are rather well at potions and I want you to start harder potions. By the way, you aren't getting out of taking nutrient potions. You need them too. At least until you get to the proper weight for children you're age, that is._

_Remember to dress nicely, It's a party. I'll pick you up at ten-thirty_

_Dad_

I smiled and flipped through the books after handing Ron the note.

"A party?" Ron asked, "I haven't got anything nice to wear to a party."

"I'm pretty sure we can find something." I said, "If nothing else, we can wear our sweaters. I'm sure Anna will be jealous."

Ron smiled, "She got one too no doubt."

The next gift I pulled into my lap was small, but I easily recognized Anna's handwriting.

_I was going to give this to you when I saw you later today, but I decided against it. I didn't want to risk you calling me a sentimental girl you git. I found this when I was cleaning out the attic at the house before we went to school. Apparently they actually had some stuff from Mom, your Dad and Dad. So I nicked it. I mean really, they aren't going to miss it. They just kept it locked in a suitcase! So I found this for you. I hope you like it. :)_

I carefully peeled back the paper and was faced with a picture of three people. Well two and a baby. A red headed woman, with green eyes like mine, and a man who looked like an older version of me. They were holding a baby. Tears pooled in my eyes. I was looking at my parents for the first time. They were smiling and waving, sometimes pointing. You could see that they would say "I love you" to the baby they were holding.

"You okay Mate?" Ron asked softly

I nodded, "Anna's gift." I said thickly

He looked at the picture, "You're parents." He whispered

I nodded and tried to swallow the lump in my throat, "Yeah."

"I guess Draco's gift makes sense now." Ron said

I tore my eyes away from the picture reluctantly, Ron had a picture frame in his hand with another note.

_I'm going to guess you got Anna's first. I told her to give it to you when we see you and Ron later so you could enjoy a family moment, but she really wanted you to have it. I told her you might cry, but she didn't care. She's nuts. Really. I don't know how you put up with her all the time! Okay, she just read that and slapped me. She hits hard! Anyway, I'm sure you'll enjoy the picture, Anna couldn't decide what one to send you, there's a lot of them in the bag. Okay, I was hit again. Apparently I wasn't supposed to tell you that. She really does hit hard. But still, enjoy. You'll see the other pictures when you get here. And I was hit again for that. Merlin she's abusive!_

Ron and I laughed at the note and I placed the picture in the frame. The twins started getting up and opening their gifts.

"Fred and I are going to go down to Hogsmead today. You two will be good on your own yeah?"

We both nodded, "Yeah, we have some plans today as well. Visiting people and stuff." Ron said

They nodded and got up, taking their gifts and going to the common room.

"You've got one more." Ron said motioning to the last package.

I picked it up, noticing it was extremely light. When I unwrapped it, it slipped onto the bed and slithered onto the floor where it laid gleaming. Ron gasped.

"I've heard of those." He said in a hushed voice, dropping the candy in his hands, "If that's what I think it is—it's really rare—not to mention valuable."

I bent down and picked it up, it was like water woven into material, "What is it?"

"An invisibility cloak," he said in awe, "Go on. Try it on!"

I put it around my shoulders and jumped as Ron yelled.

"It is! Look down!"

I looked down and stared, "My body's gone!" I ran in front of the full length mirror and pulled the cloak over my head, "I'm invisible!"

"A note fell out of it." Ron said picking it up

Without taking the cloak off I walked up behind Ron and read the note.

_Your father left this in my possestion before he died. It is time it is returned to you. Use it well. Merry Christmas._

He turned around and looked around the room, "There's no signature."

I pulled the cloak off, making Ron jump, and frowned, "But who could have sent it to me?"

"I dunno. Do you reckon it really belonged to your dad?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure."

There was a knock on the door, I quickly hid the cloak.

"Where's Fred and George?" Percy asked stiffly

"They left." Ron said

He walked out without another word. Ron and I shrugged at each other.

"What time is it?" Ron asked

"I dunno. Maybe 10? We should get dressed and go downstairs."

"Where are we going to meet at?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

We both looked through our clothes and, upon finding nothing, decided to wear our nicest jeans and our new sweaters. We walked out of the common room, after I grabbed a box of candy for Anna and Draco, before going into the hallway, and smacking right into an invisible wall.

"What that—" I started

"Oh Merlin, someone else has an invisibility cloak too!" Ron moaned

"Don't be thick Ronald." Dads voice said, "I don't have an invisibility cloak."

"Where are you?" I asked confused

"The question is," Dad said appearing in front of us, "Who gave you an invisibility cloak?"

I smiled, did a quick check of the hallway, and hugged Dad tightly.

"I'm not sure." I said, "It came with a note saying that it was my fathers before he died."

Dad frowned, "Albus." He said exasperated, "He's just asking for you to get into trouble."

I smiled, "It _is _what we do best you know."

Dad gave me a stern look that was completely ruined by the smile he was trying to fight off. Unsuccessfully fight off. Very unsuccessfully. He did a glance over us before frowning at us.

"It's a good thing we're going to the manor. Narcissa will have clothes for you I'm sure. Although from the way Anna was going this morning, she'll probably try and wear her sweater too."

"The manor?" Ron asked

"Malfoy Manor." He said, "We need to get to my chambers, let us get along. We'll be late if we don't hurry. And an angry Cissy is a violent Cissy."

Ron snorted, "From Draco's letter, Anna's just as violent."

Dad smiled, "Quite the same they are. I was there when Draco was writing the letter. Although I don't know what they both got you."

"A picture and a picture frame." I said smiling

"Made him cry." Ron snicked

I cuffed him over the head, "Watch it you git." I laughed

"Ahh." Dad said ushing us to start walking, "The picture of you and your parents? Anna showed it to me and asked if I thought you'd like it. She spent hours going through all of those pictures."

"How many are there?"

"A lot. She can't close the suitcase now since she opened it. Cissy is helping her put them into a photo album."

I smiled, "That's nice of Aunt Cissa."

Ron nodded, "It is nice."

Dad laughed, "It's nice until they make you help. Draco and Lucius have been gluing and cutting for hours."

Ron and I exchanged looks of horror, causing Dad to laugh harder. He pushed open the door to his rooms and ushered us inside.

"We're going to floo there." He said motioning to the fireplace, "You first Ron. Just say Malfoy Manor, Ball."

Ron walked up to the fireplace, grabbed something out of a pot, threw it into the fireplace before stepping in and saying, "Malfoy Manor, Ball." And disappearing. I looked at Dad bewildered.

"What in the world was that!"

Dad smiled, "Its called Floo. You take floo powder," He motioned to the pot, "throw it into the fireplace and tell the fireplace where you want to go."

I nodded, "Okay."

"First off, make sure you speak clearly, you'll want to take a breath before you step into the fireplace. And secondly, you'll want to take your glasses off so they don't break."

I nodded, "Anything else I need to know?"

"Keep your elbows tucked in." He smiled, "Can you remember that?"

"Take a breath before I step in, speak clearly, take glasses off, keep elbows in."

He nodded, "Good job. I'll go right after you alright?"

I nodded and took a pinch of Floo powder, tossed it in the fireplace, took a deep breath and stepped in. I was expecting it to be warm but it wasn't, so I opened my mouth and said as clearly as I could, "Malfoy Manor, Ball."

I felt like I was being sucked down a giant tube and was spinning very fast, there was a wild roar that drowned out any other noise that could possibly be heard, almost like I was being flushed down a toilet. My stomach churned uncomfortably as I spun and flashes of rooms passed by me. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped it would be over soon. And it was. I suddenly stopped, was pitched forward and landed on the floor face first. The first thing I heard was laughter and looked up.

"Anna!" I said jumping up, ignoring the spinning room, and hugging her.

She hugged me back, "You fell over." She laughed

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Oh hush up. That was horrible."

Draco, who was standing next to Anna, nodded, "I hate traveling by Floo."

Anna shook her head, "Apperation. I don't like it."

"Side apperation is worse than Apperating by yourself." Draco said, "Or at least that's what Mom and Dad say."

"What's Apperation?" I asked

"It's like teleportation." Anna said

I nodded, "Nice."

"So did you like our gifts?" Draco asked

I gently slapped Anna's arm, she feigned hurt.

"What was that for?" she asked dramatically

"For making me cry this morning you git." I said smiling

She smiled widely, "I'm glad you liked it."

Ron shook his head, "He almost forgot the rest of his gifts."

Draco put on an offended look, "Even mine?!"

Ron nodded somberly, "Even yours."

All four of us were quite for a moment before we all started laughing. Aunt Cissa smiled and shook her head.

"You four are crazy." She smiled, "By the way Ron, your parents will be here tonight. We've invited them with Hermione's parents and Neville grandmother."

Ron smiled, "That you Mrs. Malfoy."

She put a hand on his shoulder, "Please, call me Cissa."

He went slightly pink in the face, "Sure thing."

Draco covered a laugh in his hand, Ron ignored him pointedly.

"Narcissa Darling," Uncle Lucius said coming in, "Hermione's parents need to be picked up soon."

"Well come on Darling!" Aunt Cissa laughed, "Let's get going! Draco, why don't you take our guests to the drawing room and show them around? Neville and his grandmother will be here in half an hour."

"Yes mother." Draco said as they walked away.

Dad walked through the fireplace, not falling over I noted, and smiled at us.

"I'm guessing your parents went to get Hermione's parents?" he said

Anna nodded and launched herself at him, "I missed you!"

He kissed her head and held her close to him, "You saw me this morning Darling."

She shrugged, "I don't care."

He laughed and pulled away, studying her for a moment.

"The nutrient potions seem to be working quiet well." He said

Anna nodded, "I've gained ten pounds in two weeks."

He nodded and smiled, "Good." He handed her a potion, "Here's another one."

"Where's Harry's?" She asked in an innocent voice before downing the potion

Draco snickered as Dad laughed.

"I have to talk to him first." He said, "I need to do a few scans on him, like I did on you."

She nodded, "Okay."

She hugged him once more before turning to us, "Come on guys, I want to finish the scrapbooks!"

Draco groaned, "Again?"

Anna smiled, "I won't make you glue anything."

Draco looked hopeful for a moment.

"You can help cut."

His face fell, Ron and I laughed.

"Don't laugh." Anna said, "You guys are going to help me glue."

We both stared at her horrified, Draco laughed hysterically.

**AnnaPOV**

Harry, Draco, Ron and I were sitting in the drawing room placing pictures in the correct places. Harry and I were bent over the pictures, smiling and laughing at some of them, crying over others. I pulled one picture I'd found the day before out and showed it to him. It was a picture of James and Mom with both Harry and I and two other men. Harry was strapped into a toy broom, I was on the hip of the blonde haired man with scars on his face.

"Who are they?" Harry asked in a soft voice

"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." I said, "Aunt Cissa told me their names. They went to school with your dad, Dad and Mum. Apparently they picked on Dad something awful along with another man named Peter Pettigrew. Dad told me a few things they did to him. It's hard to believe some of the things they did to him."

Harry looked at me bewildered, "What did they do to him?"

"They hung him upside down in the air in their fifth year in the courtyard a school in front of others. Sirius almost killed him once too. Apparently Lupin had something wrong with him and if James hadn't of saved him, Dad would be dead."

He paled, "Oh my."

I nodded, "But somehow they had to overcome all of that right? I mean…I'm here."

He smiled and lightly punched my arm, "Of course."

"Wait." I said, eyes widening.

"What?" Draco asked looking up

Ron and Harry looked at me confused, "What's wrong Anna?"

"We're twins." I said

Harry nodded, "Duh."

"But we have different fathers."

Harry looked at me and nodded, "Yes, we know this."

"But we're twins."

"I don't understand where you're going with this."

"What she means," my best friend said walking into the room, "Is that you were born at the same time, same day actually, but you have different fathers."

"'Mione!" I said happily, getting up and hugging her, "I missed you!"

She hugged me tightly, "I missed you too. How has your break been?"

I smiled brightly at her, "Amazing. You'll love the library here!"

'Mione laughed and stepped back, "These are my parents."

I smiled brightly at the two people behind her and stepped up and held my hand out.

"Hello. I'm Anastasia, but everyone calls me Anna. It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

'Mione's mom smiled and pulled me into a hug, "Call me Helen."

Her father shook my hand, "I'm Jason."

"I'm happy to meet you. I've heard so much about you. 'Mione say's you're dentists?"

"Oh ask your questions later." Draco said, "I want to say hello too!"

Helen and Jason laughed before going to shake and hug the others. Dad appeared in the doorway after a few minutes.

"Neville will be here soon."

All five of us jumped up and ran into the ball room and waited. Five minutes later when Neville and his gran stepped out, Neville was bombarded with hugs and high-fives. This ball was going to be the best.

**A/N: I lied. This is going to have to be a three part Christmas. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. The next chapter will be the ball and hopefully them going back to school. But knowing me it might not make it that far. Let me know what you think. This is mostly Harry's POV because I wanted to get into some of his gifts that he was given. **

**P.S. I'll give cookies to the people who guess the bond that Anna and Lupin have. That will be revealed in the next few coming chapters as well.**

**P.P.S The descripition of traveling by Floo came from Chamber of Secrets in case you were wondering. **

**P.P.P.S You guys are the best fans ever. Siriusly!**

** E.J.C. 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I really hadn't planned on making this a three part Christmas…but if I had kept writing, it would have probably been along the lines of 8k words…about twice as much as the last chapter. Now…as promised, I have cookies to give out!**

**PhoenixFelicis: not quite yet, but it's going to happen. I don't know how you guessed that…but dang your good! Mad props to you bro, you get extra cookies :) (::) (::) ****chocolate chip cookies. Yumm!**

**Diddleymaz: You get cookies too! Yes, he's her godfather. That will be addressed in this chapter actually. I can't wait for it. cookies for you! (::) (::)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, our wonderful Queen J.K. Rowling does. I only own Anna and the plot, and frankly, that's good enough for me!**

**AnnaPOV**

Harry, Ron, Draco, Neville, Hermione, Helen, Jason, Uncle Lucius, Aunt Cissa, Mrs. Longbottom, Dad and I were all getting ready for the party, whether it was getting dressed or putting decorations up , when the fireplace flared to life at a group of people stepped out. I was just walking past the door in my new dress that Aunt Cissa bought me when it happened. I peeked in the room as the people stepped into the room, Uncle Lucius greeted them a bit frosty.

"Hello Harvey, Patricia, Theodore." He said

I froze as I saw Theo before groaning inwardly. Uncle Lucius saw me out of the corner of his eye.

"Ahh, Anna. Why don't you come say hello?"

I unwillingly stepped into the room and walked up to the family. Nott glared at me but a look from his mother had him backing down. She stepped forward and held her hand out to me.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Potter." She said in a dark voice, "I've always wanted to meet the sister of the boy who killed one of the greatest wizards of all time."

I shook her hand before stepping back, Uncle Lucius stepped between us.

"That'll be enough of that." He said, "She's my guest here. I won't have her be insulted."

Nott's father, Harvey, glared at me.

"We should kill her." He said in his raspy voice, "For what she's done. Do you forget that you were once one of us Lucius? Her brother killed your Master as well."

I look a step back fearfully, Uncle Lucius snarled at the man.

"You'll do well to remember that you are in my home. She is a guest of mine and will not be harmed. Is that understood?"

"She deserves everything she gets." Patricia hissed, "She's the reason our Master is dead!"

"Or are you not loyal Lucius? Are you a blood traitor like the Weasley clan?" Harvey asked dangerously

"I'm no blood traitor." He spat back

"Then give us the girl." Theo said smugly, "My parents will make sure she pays for what she's done."

I took another step back and ran into someone. I jumped and turned around, turing to whoever I ran into.

"Lupin." I breathed at the blonde man in a fearful voice

"What's going on here?" He asked in a low voice, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Lupin." Harvey sneered

"Don't you have anything better to do than threaten children Nott?" He asked

He didn't have a reply to it, "Patricia, Theo, I think it's best we leave."

"I quite agree." Uncle Lucius said stiffly

The fireplace roared loudly three times before Uncle Lucius put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Anna?"

"Yeah." I said breathlessly, "I think so."

Lupin smiled and pulled something out of his pocket, broke a piece off and handed it to me.

"Chocolate. It'll help."

I nodded faintly and bit a small piece, Uncle Lucius lightly squeezed my shoulder.

"I think you just labeled you and your family as blood traitor Lucius." Lupin said watching me carefully, "They won't take this lightly."

Uncle Lucius snorted, "Like I care. I won't let them hurt Harry or Anna."

Lupin smiled, "They've got a loving family."

"Wait till Severus hears she was threatened."

I groaned, "Oh Merlin, he's going to flip."

Uncle Lucius smiled, "I'll go get him."

He walked out of the room, leaving Lupin and I to study each other. I was munching contentedly on chocolate he had given me while I looked at the faint scars on his face.

"How did you get the scar?" I asked without thinking

He smiled as I blushed, "You don't have to answer that. I say weird things when I get tense."

"I got them when I was a little boy." He said, "Younger than you. I was attacked by a werewolf."

My eyes got wide, "A werewolf?"

He nodded, "Yes, it was a rather unfortunate thing that happened."

We lapsed back into silence for a few moments before I spoke again.

"You knew my mother and my step dad?"

He looked up startled, "You know?"

I nodded, "I've known forever basically. Dad must have explained it when Harry and I lived with him before."

"Haven't you always lived with him?" He asked surprised

"No, Dumbledore took us away and erased his memories and sent us to Aunt Petunias and Uncle Vernons."

He frowned, "Why?"

"Because Albus Dumbledore is a fool." Dad said walking in quickly and coming to me.

He turned me to him and put both hands on my shoulders looking me up and down, "Are you okay? They didn't actually try to cast anything at you did they? I should have had Draco stay with you, or Harry even! Ron, Neville, someone should have been with you!"

I rolled my eyes, "Dad I'm fine."

"Eat the chocolate and tell me that in five minutes if it's true." He said running his hand over my arms, "They didn't touch you did they?"

"I shook hands with Theo's mother." I said, "I figured it would be impolite to not since she had her hand out already."

Dad pulled out his wand and started muttering under his breath quickly. Lupin smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm Severus. I watched the whole exchange. Patricia tried nothing. The most that happened was they tried to get Lucius to hand her over to them so they could kill her."

"I'm glad you're so nonchalant about my daughters possible death." Dad snapped

"You know I'm not. I was watching the whole thing carefully. I would have intervened if anyone had tried to harm her." Lupin said calmly

"They could have killed her without a second thought!"

"She is fine."

"How do you know that?" Dad asked waspishly

"Because if anyone tried to harm her I would have jumped in and blood would have been shed. You know this as well as I. I won't let anyone harm her."

Dad lowered his wand, "There's no spells on you." He said

"He told you."

Dad glared at me slightly but pulled me into a hug, "Don't scare me like that again."

"It wasn't like it was planned!" I protested

"Just like a troll trying to kill you wasn't." Dad snarked

"A troll?" Lupin asked horrified

Dad let me go, Lupin grabbed my arms and began checking me over.

"She's fine." Dad said smirking

"A troll tried to kill her?!"

"It was months ago." I protested

"How did a troll get in?!"

"I'm really fine!" I said, "Really! It was in October."

Lupin froze for a moment before turning to Dad with a glare, "You did that on purpose."

"Just checking to see how you'd react." Dad said as he smiled impishly, "I don't need her having an unconcerned godfather."

I stared at them openmouthed while they continued their conversation for a few minutes. They spoke about everything Harry and I had done so far at school and our grades, the first match and the jinxed broom, the midnight duel and how we found Fluffy. I interrupted their conversation with a loud squeak and launched myself at Lupin. Dad laughed as I hugged him tightly.

"I was wondering how long that would take." He said smiling.

Lupin laughed and wrapped his arms around me, "As was I."

"You're my godfather?! That's so cool!" I squeaked

"Careful." Dad said, "Sensitive ears Darling."

I pulled back, "Oh. Sorry."

Lupin smiled, "It's quite alright."

Draco stuck his head in the room, "Anna! What are you—oh…never mind. I'll come back later. Nice to meet you whoever you are."

I laughed and ran over to Draco, pulling him into the room.

"This is Remus Lupin, my godfather."

Draco's mouth formed an 'o' and he stepped forward and shook his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"The pleasure is all mine." Lupin said

"God luck putting up with Anna." Draco said, "She's nuts."

"Hey!" I protested, "I am not!"

Draco dodged as I went to hit him, "You're right, you're insane!"

"You!" I said

"Catch me if you can slow poke!" he laughed

"I'll get you for that!" I vowed before turning to Lupin and Dad, "Bye guys."

Draco took off running, I followed him out the door, "I'll get you Draco!"

**HarryPOV**

I had to hand it to Aunt Cissa, she knew how to make sure people behaved. As soon as Ron's parents had stepped through the fireplace Ron was hugged by a plump woman with flaming red hair. Anna and Hermione stepped up next and held their hands out in greeting but were quickly squashed into a hug.

"Oh hello Dearies!" she said widely.

Uncle Lucius and Ron's father looked at each other uneasily before Uncle Lucius stepped up.

"Hello Arthur." He said holding out his hand

They shook hands tentatively, "Hello Lucius."

"I was hoping we could put our past behind us." Uncle Lucius said, "Our children are friends, despite our past, can't we?"

Ron's mother and Aunt Cissa both watched the men carefully, Uncle Lucius and Ron's father were eye to eye with each other.

"I suppose we could do that." He said finally, "After all, why should our children suffer because we can't get along?"

Draco and Ron high-fived and smiled widely, "YEAH!"

Anna rolled her eyes with Hermione, "Boys." They said

"Girls." Ron, Draco, Neville, and I deadpanned sighing.

"Can't live with them-" Draco said

"-Can't live without them." I finished with a dramatic sigh

Hermione's parents laughed and stepped forward to introduce themselves, Mr. Weasley and Uncle Lucius started talking to Jason about muggle technology and how it worked. I caught a glimpse of a small red headed girl behind Mrs. Weasley and walked over to her.

"Hello." I said

She went red and smiled at me.

"H-hello."

"I'm Harry." I said holding my hand out.

She took my hand and went even more red, "Ginny."

"That's a pretty name." I said smiling

Anna walked over to me and Ginny, "Hello," She said smiling brightly, "I'm Anna."

"Ginny." She said, "You're really pretty."

Ginny, amazingly, went even redder, while Anna smiled, "Thanks. I think you are too. I love your hair."

Ginny smiled brightly, "Me too. I don't mind that everyone else in the family has red hair, I think it's great."

Anna smiled, "Me too. My mum had red hair, some days I wish I had inherited that instead of black."

Ginny and Anna started talking animatedly before Anna took a hold of Ginny's arm and they walked over to Aunt Cissa, talking about clothes. Draco and Ron came over, half dragging Neville.

"Who's the redhead?" Draco asked

Ron gave him a look, "Really mate?"

Draco's eyes widened, "Oh right. Red hair. Your sister huh?"

Ron nodded, "That went right over your head mate."

Neville nodded in agreement, "Right over."

"Oh knock it off." Draco said, "Come on guys. The party will be starting soon and I don't want to be the welcoming committee."

We all started walking towards the exit and into the dining room where the party was being held, Uncle Lucius smiled at us knowingly and tapped his nose nodding to Draco. Draco did it back and smiled.

"What was that?" Neville asked

"Father and my's secret code. It was his way of saying, 'Smart move.'." Draco laughed

We all laughed and made our way to the dining room where Anna, Hermione and Ginny, who was sporting a red dress that went down to her knees.

"Your sister looks nice." Neville said

Ron punched his shoulder, "She's ten!"

"She looks nice." I said, "Just a compliment."

Ron looked over at them, "Anna looks nice too."

I glared at him as Draco punched him.

"Hey! Back off my girl!"

"Is it official yet?" Neville asked laughing

Draco went pink, "Well, no…not yet. I was thinking about asking her out after Christmas."

I punched his shoulder, "Hurt my sister and I'll purposely use the curse of the boggies on you that Quirrell was talking about."

Draco looked offended, "Do you honestly think I would hurt her? Uncle Sev would have my head!"

The girls were laughing as they approached us, Anna wrapped an arm around Draco's waist, Hermione slipped her arm through Ron and Neville's arms, Ginny smiled warmly at me.

"I think we should dance." Anna said

Draco smiled, "Sure, why not?"

Hermione pulled Ron behind Anna and Draco, Ginny laughed as Hermione and Ron moved awkwardly side to side.

"Would you like to dance Ginny?" I asked holding my hand out, "I'm sure Neville and I can take turns dancing."

She blushed, "Sure Harry."

Neville smiled, "I'll come dance with you after I dance with Anna, I want to see Draco's face when I cut in."

The three of us laughed and I took Ginny's hand and pulled her out by Anna. Ron and Hermione were still awkwardly swaying side to side, while Draco and Anna were spinning around in dramatic circles. Ginny and I started dancing, Aunt Cissa pulled Dad out to dance after a moment. As more people started to show up, and Neville cut in on Draco, the dance floor started to fill up. As Ginny and I danced we talked about lots of things. Our favorite books, types of music(not that I've listened to much), favorite books, our family lives, and school.

"Is it hard?" she asked

"No, it's not hard. The homework can be overwhelming, but other than that its actually a lot of fun."

"I can't wait till I get to go next year." She sighed

"It'll be fun. The classes are challenging but at the same time they aren't overly challenging." I smiled

Draco appeared at my shoulder, "Mind if I cut in? Neville stole my girl, its only fair I steal yours."

Ginny and I blushed, "Draco-"

"Don't deny it you pansy. Go steal Hermione from Ron. That'll be funny."

I stepped away from Ginny, "I'll come back later." I told her as Draco stepped in and began spinning her around.

I stepped between Ron and Hermione, laughing at the look on Ron's face.

"Oi!" he said

"You don't mind if I cut in do you?" I asked innocently

"A little!"

Hermione laughed, "You can always go steal Anna for a while."

Ron sighed before shaking his head and going over to Anna and Neville. We all danced for hours, the eight of us dancing almost the whole time. Neville and I danced mostly with Ginny, she was fun to talk to. At the end of the party, with Ginny, her parents, Ron, Dad and I the last to go, we all stood by the fireplace saying good bye. I hugged Ginny and told her I'd write her. Ginny's parents both hugged me and Ron before following Ginny through the fireplace. Dad hugged Anna and Draco before ushering Ron and I through the fireplace. I hugged Dad before we went to the common room and to bed.

"I think I'm in love." Ron said

"With Hermione?" I asked

"Yeah, but I don't think she likes me back."

"I think she might. You'll have to ask her."

Ron made a noncommittal noise and was silent for a moment.

"What about you and my sister?" he asked

I made a choking noise of surprise, "What?!"

"You and my sister?"

"What about us?"

"You danced with her a lot."

"So did Neville!"

He laughed, "I don't think that she like Neville like she does you."

I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling, "She's your sister."

"Anna's your sister."

"But Draco likes her and she likes him."

"You never know. You might fall in love with my sister mate. Better than Parkinson."

I shuddered, "Definitely better than Parkinson."

"I wouldn't have a problem with it you know."

"Can we not have this conversation?" I said turning red

He only laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I down own Harry Potter, but I do own Anna! *Happy dance* I love Anna, she's one of the best characters I've created since I was 5(that's twelve years ago!). Then again, the first story I wrote was a scary story about my house and the people who haunted it. Mind you I wrote it to scare my little brother…I still laugh at his reaction today. Best story I've ever written, (Minus the one I've been writing on and off for a few years about a girl who becomes a vampire slave.) but anyway! There's my disclaimer :P Enjoy! I'll start getting into the story line again, now that Christmas is over **

**P.S. I'm sorry for not updating sooner :'(**

**Harry POV**

As Ron laid there in bed, his breath evening out, I laid in my bed suddenly awake. The invisibility cloak. I felt bad, now that I thought about it, for not telling Anna about it. I briefly wondered if Anna got anything from mom or dad, before getting up and pulling out the invisibility cloak. I was wide awake now that I had it in my hands. My fathers…not Dad's, but my birth fathers. I let the material flow over both my hands, it was smoother than the silk of Aunt Petunia's blouse that Anna had so often washed for parties that Uncle Vernon had taken her and Dudley to, and lighter than a feather, almost as if air was woven into the fabric. I remembered the note.

_Use it well_

I stood up and wrapped it around me, I could go anywhere in this and Flitch would never know. I pulled it over my head before walking out to the common room and out the door. The Fat Lady gave a squawk of indignation.

"Who's there?"

I smirked and shook my head; did she honestly think I would answer her? I crept down the stairs, wondering where I was going to go. I briefly heard Hermione's voice in my head, or possibly Anna's(they've both been going crazy about finding it out) asking about Nicolas Flamel. I smiled brightly and mentally thanked them. Making my way to the library I decided just where I wanted to go. The restricted section. I slipped into the library. It was dark, eerie even. I had to light a lamp to see properly, causing me to laugh at what it must look like, a lamp just floating around on its own. I carefully stepped over the ropes dividing the restricted section from the rest of the library and held up the lamp to get a proper look at the titles. Not that it helped very much since the titles were written in a different languages and the lettering was peeling. A found a few that didn't even have titles on them, one of which looked like it's dark stain was possibly blood. I shuddered as the hair on my neck stood up, were the books actually making the faint whispering sounds I heard or was it a spell that Madame Prince had put in place to scare students like myself who came wandering in the night? Had my father done this same thing I was now doing? I lowered the lamp to get a better look at some of the books down there and looked for something that looked interesting. I saw a large black and silver volume and pulled it out, forgetting to set down the lamp in my hand. As I struggled to lift it, eventually trying to put it on my knee, and a feeling of dread overcame me as I opened it. It let out a blood curling scream, both startling me and causing me to drop the lamp. I snapped the book shut and stuck it back on the shelf as carefully and neatly, but as quickly as I possibly could. I heard someone coming, running possibly, as I darted to the door I got a view of who my pursuer was. I inwardly groaned, it was Flitch. He looked franticly excited; I almost froze as his pale, wild eyes connected with mine. _But he can't see me,_ I thought_, I'm invisible._ I ducked under his arm and ran as fast as I could down the corridor, the screaming still ringing in my ears. I ran for a few moments before coming to a halt in front of a suit of armor.

_Oh Merlin, I'm lost._ I thought panicked, _there's a suit of armor by the kitchens, but I'm four or five floors under it. Where the bloody hell am I?!_

"You asked me to come directly to you Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night, and somebody's been in the restricted section."

I felt myself go pale, Flitch had gotten someone? I was so going to be dead if I was caught. Dad would murder me.

"The restricted section?" To my horror it _was_ Dad that Flitch had gotten, "Well they can't be far, we'll catch them."

_Oh Merlin, _I thought horrified and seemingly stuck to the floor as they rounded it, _I'm going to get in so much trouble. Dad will have my head._

The hallway was narrow, so narrow that if they walked any farther down the corridor they'd run into me. I doubted the cloak kept me from being solid. As they kept walking nearer, I twisted my head and backed up, looking for an escape. The door to my left was slightly open, just enough(I hoped) for me to fit through. Given my choices, I was definitely going to try and run rather than explain to Dad _and _Flitch why I was out of bed. I backed slowly towards the door, held my breath and moved thought the door, all the while praying I wouldn't knock into it. Just before they reached me I managed to get through the door, listening to their footsteps fade as I sighed in relief. _I wasn't caught!_ I thought triumphantly, _A close call that was, but still! I wasn't caught!_

I celebrated for a few more seconds before becoming aware of my surroundings. I was in an abandoned classroom where desks and chairs were piled high against the walls, a trash bin was turned upside down, and there was—a mirror? The mirror was propped up against the wall facing me, and it looked like it didn't beong. But as much as it didn't belong, it was a magnificent mirror. It was as tall at the room and stood on two ornate gold feet. At the top of the mirror was carved in curved writing, _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ was written. I took the cloak off and moved closer to the mirror, just wanting to get a closer look at it. I stood right in front of it and studied the writing, what in the world could it mean? I glanced at my reflection for a moment before looking back up and—my eyes darted back to my reflection and I put a hand over my mouth to stop a scream from coming out. Not only was I looking at myself in the mirror, but there was a crowd of people with me! I spun around with wide eyes, there was no one.

I slowly turned back around, my hand still over my mouth. There were ten others in the room with me, or at least it looked that way. But when I looked over my shoulder, there was no one there. _Are they invisible?_ I wondered.

I looked forward, a woman was standing a little to my left, right behind me waving. Surely if they were invisible I'd be able to touch them? I reached backwards, there was nothing but air. So she and the others only existed in the mirror, I thought. I went back to studying the people. The woman was very pretty. She had dark red hair and eyes that were-_Just like mine_, I realized with a jolt. I looked carefully at her, she was smiling and crying, mostly smiling. Like Anna does when I make her laugh to hard. There was a man next to her. He was tall, thin, with black untidy hair just like mine. I stepped closer, almost touching my reflection. I was hit with a sudden wave of longing.

"Mom?" I asked, "Father?"

They didn't say anything but smiled and held each other. I looked around at the other people in the picture, people who had my eyes, my hair, one even looked like he had my knees. And then there was Anna, standing on my right, with Dad wrapping his arms around her shoulders smiling at us happily. It was my family. My whole family, for the first time, I was looking at my whole family. My hands were pressed flat against the glass, I wished that Anna could be here to see this and that maybe I could just fall in and be wrapped in a warm embrace from my family.

I don't know how long I stood there, but the reflections of my parents didn't fade, so I stayed until a noise broke the spell and I looked around startled. _What time was it?_ I asked myself_, I have to get to bed._ I looked away from my mother's face as I somberly whispered, "I'll be back."

The next morning, after telling Ron what had happened last night, he was cross with me.

"You could have woken me up."

"You can come tonight," I said trying to appease him, "I'm going back, I want to show you the mirror."

"I'd like to see your mom and dad." He said smiling eagerly

"And I want to see all your family, all the Weasley's. You'll be able to show me your other brothers and everyone."

Ron snorted, "You can see them any time, just come round my house this summer. Anyway, maybe it only show's dead people. Shame about not finding Flamel though. Have some bacon or something, why aren't you eating anything?"

I didn't reply. I had just seen my parents for the first time ever, and he was still wondering about Flamel? Who cares what the three-headed dog is guarding? Who cares if someone is after it?

"Are you alright?" Ron asked concerned, "You look odd."

I wanted to be cross and tell him anyone would be odd if they had just seen their parents for the first time in eleven years, but I couldn't help but be more worried about if I'd be able to find the mirror again tonight. As Ron and I walked around the castle under the cloak, we had to go slower that what I did last night, and we spent nearly an hour trying to retrace my steps from the library with no success. Ron had begun to complain his feet were cold and, not surprisingly, he was hungry.

"I'm freezing. Lets forget it and go back."

"No." I snapped, "I know it's here somewhere."

We passed a tall witch who was gliding in the opposite direction of us, the only person we've passed since we've left the tower, when I finally recognized the suit of armor.

"Yes!" I said pulling Ron forward, "It's here."

I threw the cloak from my shoulders and dashed forward, wanting to see my parents as soon as I could. They smiled widely at me as soon as they saw me.

"See?" I asked breathlessly

"I don't see anything, mate." Ron said, "Just us."

I pulled him to where I was standing and moved, "Can you see them now?"

I couldn't see my family anymore, but I turned to Ron, expecting some sort of reaction. Ron, however, stared at the mirror transfixed.

"Look at me!"

"Can you see your family?"

"No-I'm alone-but I'm different-older-and I'm Head Boy!"

"What?" I asked thoroughly confused

"I am-I'm wearing a badge like Bill used too-and I'm holding the house and Quidditch cups! I'm Quidditch Captian too!" He turned to me, "Do you think this mirror tells the future?"

I glared at him, his question stinging me a little.

"How can it?" I asked, "My family's dead. Let me have another look-"

"Oi! You had it last night, let me look for a bit!"

"You're just holding the cup-I want to see my family!"

"You see your sister and Snape almost everyday-what do you need to see them for?"

I felt my anger rise and was about to push Ron when a noise in the hallway caught our attention. We'd been making too much noise.

"Quick!" I said grabbing the cloak and throwing it on, Ron behind me by a second.

Mrs. Norris came around the corner and looked around the room, she stood there for a few minutes before turning and lithely stalking back out.

"This isn't safe." Ron muttered, "We have to get out of here, she probably went for Flitch."

Ron pulled me from the room and all the way back to our dorms.

The next morning the snow still hadn't melted.

"Want to play chess, Harry?" said Ron.

"No."

"Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?"

"No... you go..."

"I know what you're thinking about, Harry, that mirror. Don't go back  
tonight."

"Why not?"

"I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it - and anyway, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape, and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"

"You sound like Hermione."

"I'm serious, Harry, don't go."

I didn't listen, I was so transfixed by the mirror that I just had to go. I was compelled to. I couldn't help it. When I got to the mirror I threw off the cloak and sat in front of the mirror, looking at my parents. Wanting so bad to be able to touch them. I had planned on staying here all night, that is until—

"So—back again Harry?"

My guts turned to ice as I slowly turned around. I recognized that voice, and knew that I was about to be in a heap of trouble. Sure enough, much to my dismay, Dad was sitting on a desk, right next to Albus Dumbledore. Dad got up and walked to me, sitting next to me on one side.

"I—I didn't see you." I said as dad wrapped an arm around me.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you." Dumbledore said smiling.

I looked up at Dad, he wasn't smiling but he wasn't frowning either.

"So," Dumbledore said sitting on my otherside, "You, like hundreds of others, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

Dad scoffed at the word 'delights' and I moved closer to him, still looking at my parents and my Dad all smiling at me.

"I didn't know it was called that Sir." I said softly

"Ah—but I expect you know by now what it does?"

"It—well—it shows me my family."

Dad kissed my hair and ran a hand over in, trying I imagine to tame it.

"And it showed your friend Ron himself as Head Boy."

"How did you-?"

"There are many ways to be invisible, Harry." Dad said softly

I nodded as Dumbledore continued, "Now, can you think of what the Mirror shows us all?"

I shook my head no, Dad pulled back and gave me a small smiled.

"Use that brain of yours." He said, "You know the answer."

"Let me put it like this." Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "The happiest man in the world would be able to use the mirror as a normal mirror, and not see a single thing different. Does that help?"

"So it shows us what—what we want. Whatever it is."

"Yes and No." he said

"It shows us our deepest desires." Dad said, "You've never seen your parents or grandparents, so you see them. I imagine the same would be for Anna. Your friend Ron sees himself as the best, most wonderful brother out of all of them. The mirror gives neither knowledge or truth, many have died in front of this mirror, looking at what they want."

"The Mirror will be moved tomorrow." Dumbledore said, "And Harry, I must ask you not to go looking for it again. Now, if you should ever cross this mirror again you will be prepared. It doesn't do well to dwell on dreams and forget to live. Remember that."

Dumbledore stood and walked to the door, "Severus, do make sure that Harry gets to bed will you?"

Dad made a noise of agreement and then he was gone. Dad smiled at me again.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" I asked softly, "I know I'm out past curfew—I'll take a real detention even—but am I going to lose house-"

Dad shushed me and put his forehead on mine, "You, Harry James Potter, are going to get in lots of trouble with that cloak. I can see it now." He let out a little laugh before giving me a stern look, "Now about sneaking out of your dorm."

I looked down slightly ashamed, "I am sorry—"

"Harry," He said softly, "I'm not mad."

I looked up surprised, "You're not?" I was expecting to at least get a verbal beating.

"I did my fair share of sneaking out when I was in school." He said, "I don't condone you sneaking out and I'd prefer if you didn't, but I'm not going to yell at you for something I've done multiple times."

I smiled in relief and hugging him tightly, "Thank you."

He gave me an odd look, "For what, Harry?"

"For not yelling—or—you know—hitting."

Dad got an unreadable expression on his face before muttering something about 'Revenge' and 'Filthy Muggles'.

"Dad?"

He looked up, "Yes Harry?"

"When I look in the mirror, you're there too."

He smiled, "I am?"

I nodded, "I see my whole family, not just a part of it."

He smiled, kissed my head again, and stood.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"Dad?"

"Yes Son?"

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?"

He smiled at me, "I see all of us, including your parents and grandparents, as a family."

I smiled back and hugged him, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Harry."

**A/N: I'm really bad…I didn't forget I swear! Life got kinda mixed up with Softball and Baseball and my college exams. In the midst of all that I turned into the one thing everyone hates…an author who doesn't update. :O I don't know how many of you have read this, I've probably lost a few numbers while my lack of updating and I'm sorry. **

**Hoping your still with me,**

**E.J.C.**


End file.
